sangre arena y dolor
by sarabi771
Summary: Porque los romanos cometieron muchos errores entre ellos uno de los más primordiales cuando conquistas a un pueblo y decides esclavizarlo tienes que apagar dentro de el, el fuego de la rebelión en su interior porque si no lo haces la más mínima chispa lo avivara y una vez encendido destruirá todo a su paso
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida se fue a la mierda cuando cumplí 14 años se supone que debía ser un acontecimiento feliz en mi pueblo era cuando una mujer comenzaba a ser considerada mujer cuando estaba lista para hacer su vida con un hombre que la respetara y amara o bueno el que demostrara ser digno de ella pero todo cambio cuando la poderosa roma ataco mi pueblo fue masacrado sin piedad o consideración los que conseguimos escapar vivíamos en cuevas solo salimos con vida yo y otros 3 chicos dos niños d años y otra chica una de 19 años no tardaron en encontrarnos no sé si hubiese sido mejor que nos hallaran los soldados probablemente si nuestro sufrimiento hubiese sido menor o eso me digo donde estoy en un barco rumbo a Capua una asquerosa ciudad romana donde me informaron que la chica y yo seremos vendidas como esclavas debería estar agradecida la única razón por la que permanezco intacta es que soy virgen y creen que así valdré más puedo oír los gritos desgarradores de Maeve la otra chica suplica noche tras noche que no la toquen más son unos cerdos puedo sentir sus miradas sobre mí y escucho las disputas por tocarme por poseerme deben creer que valdré una fortuna si aún no han sucumbido a sus impulsos como los cerdos que son llevamos casi 2 semanas en altamar no sé cuánto tardaremos en llegar pero no creo resistir más

La veo regresar no la golpearon esta vez debemos estar cerca de nuestro destino no he hablado con ella no desde que comenzaron la veo por las noches es como s i estuviera hueca ahora no creo que logren venderla así aunque la verdad no es que el ser vendido sea mejor si mi nuevo amo es un animal como estos terminare peor que ella me mira logro ver su mirada vacía no hay odio ni resentimiento solo vacío

-sabes que fue de los niños

Niego con la cabeza

-solo sé que los vendieron a otro traficante de esclavos eran muy pequeños para venir con nosotros

Ella asiente

-Eran mis hermanos

La miro y ahora entiendo porque lucho por defenderlos eso fue lo que alerto a los traficantes quiso salvar a la niña cuando nos encontraron de no haberlo hecho seguiríamos huyendo pero no le guardo rencor al ver lo que esos infelices le han hecho estaríamos mejor muertos que en sus garras

-cuanto llevaban huyendo

-unas semanas antes del primer ataque a la aldea mi padre lo suponía cuando vio a los exploradores nos dijo que huyéramos mamá y él nos alcanzarían jamás llegaron estuviste ahí en el primer ataque

-si

-como fue

-horrible masacraron la aldea las familias todo muy pocos lograron huir vi como mataban a mi familia desde un escondite en mi casa mamá lo usaba para guardar el grano cuando lo teníamos no me encontraron ahí días después de la masacre y no encontré nada luego

-nos hallaste

-sí y nos capturaron debieron seguirme

-no lo creo rastrean sobrevivientes los traficantes sabes era cuestión de tiempo

La miro y no entiendo cómo puede estar aceptando esto yo no he terminado de llorar a mis muertos no puedo aceptarlo

-soy Enid por cierto

-creí que eras Maeve –ella sonríe es la primera vez que la veo hacerlo su sonrisa está rota pero es mejor que la expresión de vacío que tenía antes

-mis hermanos me llamaban así –me dice la escucho susurrar sollozando

-soy Aine – respondo

-igual que la diosa

Le Sonrió irónica en este lugar es probablemente la única que comprenda ese nombre y el honor que debieron sentir mis padres al tenerme para darme este nombre lloro al recordar a mi madre y como me cepillaba el cabello o al recordar la risa de mi padre y como me levantaba cada mañana a pesar de ya haber cumplido los 14 años

Han pasado por lo menos 6 días desde que hable con Enid debemos haber llegado ya que veo como nos asean o intentan hacerlo Enid se ve mejor que en el barco al descender noto que los morados en sus pechos han desparecido ya que vamos desnudas es la primera vez desde que me capturaran que estoy así puedo ver a todos los romanos mirarme evaluándome estoy furiosa esto es humillante vamos después de otros hombres están vendiendo hombres se ven más fuertes debieron ser guerreros aunque en ellos sí que se ven los golpes de como los sometieron


	2. Chapter 2

Con los romanos 

-quintus en realidad no necesitamos más esclavos es decir no en realidad

-lo sé pero tenía que ver lo nuevo es decir estamos bien no está yendo bien con Gannicus pero no tenemos ni una maldita pelea principal no desde que el idiota de Tullius no deja de interferir en mis asuntos

-si pero en realidad no está el aquí

-ya lo sé Gaia no señalen lo evidente él puede no estar pero su perro Vettius si esta

-de todas formas no hay nada que valga la pena o si es decir después de todo lo que ha comprado el mocoso no vale nada o si –comento la pelirroja mirando a un esclavo

-no Domina no lo valen ninguno de estos hombres haría un campeón para la casa de Batiatus

Mientras los romanos miraban la puja sin interés los esclavos terminaban de ser vendidos

-es el turno de las mujeres esta vez traigo conmigo belleza mucha calidad júzguenlo ustedes mismos –grito el traficante

-vaya parece que empiezan con las mujeres

-más que mujeres son niñas –

-puede que si Lucrecia aunque algunos placeres son buenos cuando se es joven

Mientras tanto el esclavo miraba a las chicas con lástima sin importar quien las comprase el destino que le esperaba era similar sus ojos se posaron en una chica no por su belleza sino por lo que vio en su mirada vio fuego pudo ver como si de ser posible que este fuego saliera de sus ojos consumaría todo a su paso esos ojos solo prometía muerte y venganza raro en una mujer la mayoría cuando llegaban al mercado estaban quebradas tras la captura el abuso de ellas era normal y les quebraba el espíritu

-vaya buena vista esclavo tienes buen gusto esa chica es exquisita

-cual Gaia

-esa la pequeña la que se ve tan joven debe tener como 15 no crees

-si es probable está bien dotada pero sus rasgos aún son de niña

-bah nada interesante tenemos esclavas suficientes

-lo se quintus solo veíamos

Una a una las esclavas fueron pasando hasta que llegó el turno de esta esclava

-ahora les traigo la joya de la caza lo se pueden pensar es muy joven porque promete algo así esta esclava no ha sido tocada es virgen –anuncio el traficante despertando el interés de la audiencia

-vaya una virgen eso es nuevo nunca llegan en ese estado

-la puja será fuerte que emocionante además la chica no es fea

Quintus asintió aburrido mientras veía sin interés la puja hasta que una voz llamo su atención

-doy 20 denarios

-vaya parece que el perro comparte tu buen gusto enomau

-si domina

-pues es una lástima que no la vaya a tener esa chica aún esclava es mucha mujer para ese idiota

-quintus no

-yo doy 30 denarios

-35

-45 denarios ofrece la casa de Batiatus

Después de un rato de silencio

-vaya ya tenemos comprador vendida a quintus batiatus

-esa esclava no vale más de 10 denarios

\- no pero molestar a Vettius sí que los vale

-recógela Enomaius y cerciórense de que sea virgen aún si no lo es solo daremos la mitad de lo que ofrecí por ella

-o yo acompañare al esclavo que emocionante una virgen son tan puras

-gracias Gaia

Cuando llegaron con la esclava le quitaron los grilletes mientras Gaia revisaba a la chica Enomaius noto ese fuego en la chica la vio contenerse para no golpear a la mujer

-vaya todo en orden aquí esta le dinero

-gracias ha sido un placer servirla

-levántate muchacha y camina tienes nombre esclava

-Aine

-o vaya una celta no tienes el tipo eres mucho más bonita que la mayoría que he visto Lucrecia va a estar muy feliz contigo ponte esto ningún esclavo de casa de mi mejor amiga se verá tan penoso

Mientras avanzaban a su nuevo hogar Aine sintió como su ira solo lograba calmarse un poco y entro a la casa que la guiaban llego y se topó con otras figuras que de inmediato reconoció como esclavas estas la miraban algunas con simpatía otras con disculpa

Noto que había chicas jóvenes como ella pero parecían estar en buen estado aunque después de haber presenciado la violencia romana de primera mano no importaba lo que aparentaran estos barbaros

Pudo ver como se aproximaba a ella una mujer también pelirroja junto con hombre de cabello castaño que la miraban evaluadoramente

-Enomau retírate y sigue en el entrenamiento deseo ver buenos resultados en las contiendas de la próxima semana

-si dominus

-y Bien Gaia algún problema

-ninguno amiga la chica es lo que prometieron

-vaya eso es nuevo y dime chiquilla tienes nombre

-aine

-vaya no noto temor en tu tono sabes quién soy yo ahora

La chica lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos pero suspiro cansada no era tonta y no ganaría nada más que su muerte si trataba de luchar ya encontraría la oportunidad de escapar

-y bien

-es mi nuevo amo

-exacto soy el dominus de esta casa y esta es mi esposa Lucrecia tu nueva Domina así te referirás ante nosotros y de la misma manera te referirás bajo ese nombre a Gaia

-si Dominus

-bien veo que captas rápido eso ahorrara tiempo no me gusta repetirme Lucrecia en realidad es tuya un regalo dispón de ella como creas conveniente pero mantenla pura al igual que a las otras dos

-si quintus

-o que aburrido pensé que jugaríamos con ella

-Gaia es una simple esclava recién comprada contrólate Melita encárgate de ella explícale sus funciones y las reglas fue muy costosa no quiero errores

\- si domina

Las romanas salieron seguidas de algunas esclavas dejando a Aine sola con una mujer de unos 20 años de cabellos negros que la miro evaluadoramente

-he visto esa mirada antes esos pensamientos solo te traerán problemas no los busques no hay nada para ti fuera de estos muros más que la promesa de una muerte segura los dominus no son malos en realidad no del todo no hagas ninguna estupidez niña

-como dices eso no eres acaso una esclava también

-si pero hace mucho que deje esos sueños irreales de libertad donde deben estar en el olvido he visto muchos amigos muertos en la arena tras ser capturados al intentar escapar no quiero ver a alguien más

La chica la miró incrédula pero asintió

-bien vamos sabes lo que es este lugar

-no

-bien esto es una ludus un lugar donde se entrenan gladiadores nuestro dominus es un lanista uno bueno en realidad

-vaya profesión tan deplorable encargarse de entrenar hombres para que se maten entre ellos por diversión son solo victimas como nosotras- eso hizo reir a Melita

-una vez que veas a estos pobres hombres y los escuches hablar no creo que sientas más compasión por ellos

La chica la miró confundida

-lo entenderás en su momento

-Te han puesto a mi cuidado y yo suelo frecuentarlos ya que mi esposo es el nuevo doctore y debo vigilarte y entrenarte normalmente no compramos esclavas de casa en el mercado eres una excepción la mayoría de nosotras nació aquí

-tú lo hiciste

-si

-bien te decía tu vivirás conmigo y los demás esclavos de casa aquí en esta villa los gladiadores viven en la ludus en celdas- la chica la miro con pena

\- o deja de compadecerlos en verdad lo entenderás cuando los conozcas

-ahora bien somos como ya dije esclavas de casa sin embargo tu por tu condición de

-virgen –comento fastidiada la chica

-si bueno esa condición no serás usada para ningún tipo de trabajo que suelen tener las otras esclavas ya sabes de índole más personal

-hay más esclavas como yo

-si otras dos Naevia y diona ellas nacieron al igual que yo aquí

\- Ahora las reglas de la casa son simples harás lo que se te ordena y cuando se te ordena mantendrás tu pureza intacta ya que esta es un regalo que los dominus suelen hacer a un gladiador en específico o si deciden darte como regalo a otra causa pues

-somos como muñecas de la domina

-si por llamarlo de algún modo pero eso nos da cierto estatus no caigas en provocaciones y sigue las indicaciones que se te dan

-Bien ahora vamos a asearte no te ofendas pero te ves fatal y si vas a ser una acompañante normal de domina debes lucir como tal


	3. Chapter 3

Aine estaba confundida es decir después de todo lo pasado nunca espero ser recibida de este modo es decir no era bueno pero era más de lo que había esperado de estos monstruos romanos aún quería huir pero tal vez esta vida no fuese tan mala ya hallaría la forma de escapar mejor ir con la corriente de momento para poder hallar su oportunidad

La asearon la vistieron y una vez que obtuvieron el efecto deseado Melita la miró complacida

-en realidad eres bella niña no cabe duda que por eso te compraron no hagas estupideces y estarás bien

-hola melita quien es- pregunto una chica de unos 17 años de raza negra

-o Naevia esta chica es la nueva esclava es Aine

-vaya mucho gusto es raro una nueva normalmente no

-los compran si me lo acaban de explicar

-pero esta vestida como

-como nosotras si es como nosotras bueno en realidad como tú y Diona

La chica la miró ahora más tranquila

-menos mal ven te presentare a Diona y

-después Naevia debo ir a ver a Domina y ella tiene que acompañarme

\- o bueno está bien ya nos veremos

-sígueme Aine

Fueron a los aposentos de Domina donde vieron a esta y Gaia comiendo

-o vaya veo que ya la has aseado buen trabajo Melita

-si domina

-ven acércate criatura

La chica camino hacia la mujer que la analizaba con mayor detenimiento que antes

-vaya no cabe duda que fue una buena compra es preciosa Lucrecia-

-puedo verlo Gaia

-cuál es tu nombre niña

-aine

-o vaya una celta

-te lo dije

-no lo creí no lo parece no esta tan tosca después de todo no me gusta ese nombre para ti pero supongo que a ti debe gustarte tu nombre

La chica asintió conteniendo su molestia

-bien lo dejaremos así pero espero obediencia niña

-o es una pena que debas mantenerla pura es tan suculenta con esa piel tan blanca y los labios rojos rellenos su pelo es tan negro y estos rizos son tan bueno además de esos ojos no son comunes es decir– dijo Gaia acariciando el pelo de la chica que le llegaba a la cintura

-ya lo se lo veo son cafés pero hay algo en ellos algo singular no son como los demás parecen demasiado expresivos vivos no se diferentes

-singulares – ofreció Gaia mientras hacía girar a la chiquilla como si de una muñeca se tratase

-ya le explicaste las reglas

-si domina

-Melita la dejo en tus manos quiero que sea tu sombra pertenece a las especiales ya lo sabes no la quiero para otras cosas fue un regalo de Quintus

-si domina disculpe domina cuando vaya a ver a Enomau

-o eso llévala contigo lleven dos guardias más no quiero que ninguna de esas bestias la ataque pero quiero que vea que es lo que le espera y lo entienda Melita ya que es probable que su destino sea muy similar al tuyo

-si domina

Salieron de los aposentos de la domina y mientras Aine iba viendo los alrededores

-ahora a donde vamos

-vamos a la ludus bueno a donde están los gladiadores

-o ya veo

-no hables con ellos a menos que yo te diga que está bien no quiero problemas y muchos de ellos son inestables

-a que vamos a la ludus

\- a ver a mi esposo doctore

-recuerdo ese nombre él estuvo cuando me compraron no es así

-si pero ese no es su nombre en realidad es Enomau pero el título de doctore se le fue asignado recientemente se encarga de entrenar a los gladiadores –dijo llena de orgullo Melita

Llegaron a una puerta siendo escoltadas por dos guardias

-estas segura que la chica debe estar aquí

-si domina así lo dispuso

-bien es tu responsabilidad entonces Melita

Entraron a una especie de rejas

-están como si fuese bestias

-eso los consideran me temo

-y cómo quieres que no les tenga compasión esto es inhumano

-ya lo comprenderás

Caminaron juntas y llegaron a una especie de habitación donde aguardaba por ellas el hombre que Aine vio en la mañana al tenerlo de cerca pudo observarlo mejor era un hombre fornido con un cuerpo fibroso de raza negra con cicatrices que le atravesaban en rostro y brazos aunque sus ojos no se veía ira o dolor solo parecían tranquilos en especial cuando miraban a Melita en este momento las miraba interrogante

-es mi nuevo encargo Domina quiere que la entrene para ser como naevia y Diona

-lo imaginaba y tu pequeña tienes nombre

-Aine

-vaya eres celta uno de mis amigos aquí también lo es tal vez se simpaticen

-o no se la presentare a Gannicus no necesito esa mala influencia en la chica solo hará mi tarea más difícil

-pero él también es celta será como si encontraran un poco de su hogar

La chica los miro interesada no que en realidad muriera por conocer a un gladiador pero el solo saber que podría conocer a uno de los suyos le brindaba esperanza una que ya creía perdida desde que perdiera a su familia podía tener algo de lo que los romanos le habían arrebatado

-en realidad a mí sí que me gustaría conocerlo

-allá tu


	4. Chapter 4

Enomau salió contento en busca de su amigo mientras Melita veía algo molesta a la chica

-no te agrada este Gannicus

-no es eso es solo que para Gannicus solo importan las mujeres el vino y las batallas es la clase de hombre de los que se supone debo de alejarte Domina no estará feliz si te involucras con él

-no quiero eso solo quiero recuperar algo aunque sea de lo que me fue arrebatado – dijo la chica mirando a Melita con tristeza eso suavizo a su guardiana quien ahora la miro con piedad en sus ojos

Después de un rato llegaron de nuevo Enomau y un hombre algo más bajo que él era rubio también curtido por la batalla Aine lo analizo de pies a cabeza era bien parecido pero en sus ojos se veía algo como desafío como si necesitara probarse a sí mismo constantemente se veía despreocupado y algo engreído en realidad

-Melita un placer verte

-Hola Gannicus

-Enomau dice que hay alguien que debo conocer quien – de pronto el gladiador se fijó en la chica y la recorrió de pies a cabeza

\- o vaya es guapa pero es algo joven para mi amigo además no sé si deba

-no es por eso que la conocerás eres un tonto Gannicus ella es celta como tú- de pronto el hombre la miro interesado

-de que región eres

-del norte

-o se han extendido hasta ahí

-si mi aldea fue masacrada hace unos meses supongo que ya habrán barrido la región

-es una lástima en realidad solía ser un sitio bello, como tu niña cómo te llamas

-Aine

-bello nombre como la diosa del viento, aunque no pareces celta en realidad

-no eres el primero en decírmelo

Eso hizo reír al campeón

-bueno y porque no estamos festejando la nueva celta en la casa ven niña te mostrare todo lo que hay que ver en la ludus démosle algo de espacio a los esposos

Eso inquieto a Melita quien comenzaba a preocuparse

-Gannicus ella es como Naevia y Diona debe permanecer así o será mi vida quien lo pague entiendes

Gannicus la miró sin ese humor que lo caracterizaba

-no te preocupes estará a salvo conmigo nadie la tocará solo quiero que conozca a los demás ya sabes las bestias quienes trabajamos en esta ludus y quienes pagamos todo

Melita asintió aún algo intranquila

-no te preocupes estarán bien juntos

Gannicus y aine salieron de la habitación y este la llevo por el corredor de cuartos

-cuantos de ustedes son

-en realidad no lo sé bien es decir constantemente cambian los numero solo conozco a los que pertenecen a la hermandad y nuestro numero varia constantemente cuando llegan reclutas no es seguro que se queden después de todo

-la hermandad

-si todos lo que hemos completado el entrenamiento tenemos la marca la ganas en la arena te hace miembro de la hermandad digno de estar con los verdaderos gladiadores

-han aceptado este trato de bestias

-preciosa si quieres sobrevivir más vale que entiendas que esto es lo que hay estas paredes son ahora tu mundo y no te hará ningún bien esas ideas de libertad que tienes te atraparan y morirás a manos de un gladiador como yo en la arena en una ejecución publica

-no importa en realidad no tengo nada que perder ya

-siempre hay algo que puede perderse

Aine lo miró incrédula y se toparon con una pareja de hombres que se devoraba como si no hubiese un mañana la chica los miró curiosa

-o hola gannicus no es muy pequeña para ti además que yo sepa no has luchado para merecer una ofrenda

La chica los miro resoplando fastidiada cada vez que la vieran ahí iban a pensar que era la puta de alguno de ellos esto iba a ser tan molesto

-olvídenlo esta fuera de la liga de cualquiera de nosotros es la nueva mascota de domina

\- o una esclava personal pero creí que ese era el puesto de la mujer de Enomau- dijo uno de los hombres el de tez más blanca el cual parecía llevar la voz cantante en la relación

\- y lo es solo digamos que ella es como las otras dos chiquillas que tiene domina a su alrededor

-si pero esta es más bonita más llamativa después de todo date vuelta niña para verte bien

Aine lo miró entornando los ojos con ira en ellos esto hizo reír al fornido hombre tenía su cabello más largo trenzado ofrecía una constitución dura también demostrando al igual que los otros porque se les consideraba gladiadores

-vaya con carácter esto es mejor la otras solo bajan la vista en nuestra presencia me agradas mocosa cómo te llamas

-Aine

-una celta no tienes

-o ya lo sé no parezco celta que todos ustedes es lo único que van a decir de mí

-en definitiva tiene carácter serás un gran reto chiquilla muéstrate tranquila eres interesante para terminar en la arena detestaría tener que asesinarte

La chica los miró asintiendo

-saben mi nombre cuales son los suyos

-barca

-auctus

-diría que un placer pero dudo que cualquier persona que se encuentre entre estos muros pueda decir esto

-no es tan malo al menos no lo será para ti después de todo

En eso escucharon el ulular de unas aves

-qué es eso –pregunto curiosa la chica

-o son solo las molestas mascotas de Auctus

-son aves

-si lo son

-puedo verlas

-si pero

La chica no espero a que le dijeran más siguió el sonido y las vio palomas nunca le habían gustado mucho en realidad pero eran aves eran libres podían volar y dejar estos muros las vio con tanta pasión que el gladiador dueño de las aves la miro con ternura

-eres la primera que las mira así

-así como

-con algo más que desagrado la mayoría lo encuentran tonto si no me temieran pues digamos que serían parte de su menú

-las veo con envidia ellas pueden dejar estos muros si así lo desean pueden ser libres

-yo también lo creo por eso las tengo para recordarme que hay algo más allá fuera que no todo es como aquí me recuerdan quien fui antes de esto es lo único que no pueden quitarte después de todo quien fuiste tus recuerdos tu esencia

La chica lo miró ahora no había molestia en su semblante solo entendimiento

-o vaya parece que tienes competencia bestia de Cartago

-o no vaya que no – dijo la chica rápidamente aunque sonriendo

-me alegra niña él es mío pero me agradas es bueno que vengas pero no estarás en problemas no debes estar aquí a no ser que seas una ofrenda y si eres la nueva adquisición de domina no te dejarían venir sobre todo sola y dudo mucho que te hayan encomendado a Gannicus es inestable

-es la nueva sombra de Melita

-o la estas cuidado para darles espacio

-algo por el estilo

-vaya el gran Gannicus reducido a ser niñera esto es nuevo

-no quiero una niñera quiero poder defenderme

Los hombres la miraron asombrados

-no debes hablar así estarás en problemas una esclava debe ser frágil y delicada si empiezas a comportarte hostil te mataran

-yo creo que está bien que sepa defenderse no es como si fuese a hacer algo estúpido te ves inteligente niña cuando Melita te traiga puedes venir conmigo y Barca te enseñaremos lo básico solo para defenderte será algo nuevo y nos entretendrá

-esto es mala idea –se quejó barca

-tienes miedo

-claro que lo tengo gannicus es una niña si la descubren la mataran

-no lo harán debió ser costosa además no lo va a saber nadie

-Melita te va a matar

-después de Enomau quienes por cierto aquí vienen

-Aine es hora de irnos

-si Melita

-nos vemos chiquilla –se despidieron los gladiadores


	5. Chapter 5

Aine seguía a Melita distraída conocer a Barca y Auctus había sido interesante aún quería escapar pero tal vez este lugar no fuese tan malo después de todo los romanos quienes se decían sus dueños parecían más civilizados que los que habían destruido su aldea por el momento sería mejor seguir la corriente

-bien este es el cuarto de Naevia y Diona lo compartirás con ellas deben estar por volver

En ese momento entraron dos chicas una era sin duda celta Aine la reconoció de inmediato en sus facciones la piel blanca los ojos de color la nariz el mentón esas características que a ella le faltaban que la hacían tan diferente de su madre al pensar en ella sintió una punzada de dolor e ira sintió odio desprecio por los romanos por los traficantes de esclavos que habían acabado con la otra chica por todo

-Naevia Diona esta es Aine ella compartirá el cuarto con ustedes será miembro del sequito de domina desde ahora les pido que le expliquen cualquier duda me retiro debo ver si domina necesita algo – Melita la dejo con las chicas Aine conocía a Naevia pero no recordaba a la otra chica esta la miró sonriente y la saludo

-Hola Naevia me ha hablado de ti eres celta como yo esto será estupendo bienvenida

-gracias

Después de ese día todo fue más o menos tranquilo Aine acompañaba a Melita cada tercer día a ver a Enomau se había hecho amiga muy rápidamente de Barca, Auctus, Enomau y Gannicus los otros gladiadores la miraban constantemente pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse a ella solo uno lo había intentado para terminar apaleado por Barca

-aun creo que exageraste Cneo no iba a

-o si iba pero eso le servirá de escarmiento nadie debe acercarse a la pequeña hermanita del dios de la arena Gannicus

\- en verdad eres todo el tiempo así

-en realidad es peor tu solo lo ves cada tercer día nosotros lo aguantamos todo los días

-o eso fue un golpe bajo Barca –dijo riendo Aine

-veo muchas risas y nada de los ejercicios que debes hacer pequeña-Barca miro con mala cara a su amante odiaba que se le entrenara a Aine el aún pensaba que eso le traería problemas a la chiquilla no se le entrenaba con armas en realidad solo con unos palos improvisando espadas y escondidos en la celda que compartía con Auctus pero aun así era riesgosos menos mal los guardias no entraban pero el temía por la chica se había encariñado con ella aunque era imposible no hacerlo la chica era elocuente divertida con ingenio imaginativa era común verla junto a los Dominus haciéndolos reír o entreteniéndolos se habían acostumbrado tanto a la chica que ahora se veía más animada continuamente a la domina

-ya voy Auctus que amargado –Aine se había fortalecido jamás podría vencer a alguno de los gladiadores pero al menos podría defenderse de un ataque y con suerte sobrevivir, como le habían dicho la vida dentro de la Ludus no había sido mala a decir verdad la alimentaban y se le trataba bien en realidad su trato era un poco preferencial ya que al parecer sus nuevos Dominus experimentaban una especie de debilidad por ella Gaia solía llamarla solo para poder peinarla o vestirla como si fuese una muñeca Lucrecia solía llamarla y hablar con ella le pedía que le entretuviera que le contara cosas y ella así lo hacía era muy imaginativa así que solía inventar disparates que hacían reír a sus dominus sus compañeros esclavos la encontraban adorable por su juventud y las labores que realizaba no eran tan malas no en realidad no era una esclava de índole sexual como otras de sus compañeras sus tareas al igual que las de Diona, Naevia y Melita consistían más en solo atender a los dominus lo cual no era tan difícil

Lo días iban pasando tranquilos Aine no conocía a los reclutas pero siempre escuchaba a Auctus y Barca quejarse de ellos así que suponía debían ser malos ahora entendía a qué se refería Melita al decir que ellos no entenderían su lástima y no la quería ellos amaban su vida su hermandad

Un día mientras paseaba por los pabellones de los dormitorios de los gladiadores esta vez acompañada de Gannicus ella vio a un hombre un recluta debía ser ya que estaba tirado en el suelo se vía molido pero veía como al ver pasar a los demás gladiadores quienes ni se molestaban en mirarlo los veía con anhelo con admiración no con celos o ira como los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban estos al sentir venir a Gannicus y ella se limitaron a irse molestos

-Gannicus quien es ese

-o e solo un recluta más Crixus se llama

-o ese es el apestoso galo – dijo la chica no con maldad solo recordando las palabras de Barca

-si ese es

-porque se ve tan sediento y hambriento, bueno no solo él todos los reclutas lo parecen en realidad

-bueno veraz esto es solo que antes de ser miembros de la hermandad

-es culpa de ustedes

-bueno si pero

-Gannicus eso es despreciable ellos son como nosotros son esclavos arrancados de sus hogares para servir a roma- dijo la chica con asco mirando con ira a su amigo

\- como pueden tratarlos así

-preciosa aquí cada quien se gana su lugar lo sabes

-ese hombre no los ve más que con respeto y es imposible que no obtenga más que solo desprecio de ustedes

-Aine no te pongas así- la chica dejo de escucharlo ya que se acercaba a una extraña mesa con viandas donde hallo agua la tomo nadie la cuestiono nunca lo hacían habían aprendido a no meterse con ella después de que trataran de hablarle y que el celta o los demás los apalearan, la chica tomo las cosas y se las llevó al hombre en el piso

-hola toma se ve que lo necesitas –el hombre la miró confundido sobre todo al ver quien le ofrecía el agua claro que sabía quién era la había visto con Barca y Auctus sabía cómo todos los hombres que habitaban la ludus que esa esclava era mascota de la Domina y que era intocable se rumoraba que quien le pusiera una mano encima sería azotado si no es que algo más después de pasar por las manos furiosas de Gannicus, Doctore, barca y Auctus

-no me lo he ganado – contesto

-si bueno yo creo que si todos aquí somos iguales –escucho el resoplido de Gannicus y la miró más confundido

-yo aún no soy un hermano

-puede que de ellos no pero si eres mi hermano Crixus ambos somos esclavos compartimos el mismo destino de esclavitud hacia los romanos nuestras vidas les pertenecen puede que tu valía se vaya a ver en la arena pero eres un esclavo al igual que yo y eres un hombre y yo una mujer ni más ni menos solo por eso mereces compasión no este trato – dijo la chica mirando con ira contenida a su acompañante

Crixus la miró sorprendido y acepto el agua

-aine es hora de irnos Barca va a matarme por dejarte hablar con este –la chica miró a Gannicus entrecerrando los ojos

-con este recluta –completo el derrotado la chica le sonrió y volvió su vista hacía crixus

-bueno debo irme gana la marca Crixus pareces interesante – le dijo dejando a un sorprendido hombre

Aine no entendía muy bien cómo se manejaban las cosas en la ludus pero sabía que las cosas no le iban bien a su dominus ya que constantemente estaba irritable sin embargo la oportunidad de mejora llego con una inesperada visita de un amigo de Gaia a Capua

Ese día salió con Domina y Gaia en busca de un hombre pudo ver cuando lo encontraron un romano de apariencia común nada como sus amigos gladiadores pero debía tener una gran influencia política por cómo se comportaban sus amas en su presencia lo llevaron a la ludus y lo atendieron con sumo esmero

-vaya es una pena que el joven Vettius no haya podido recibirte Varus aunque la verdad no te pierdes de mucho sus gladiadores son después de todo deficientes

-o en verdad Tullius me había informado que eran de lo mejor

-si bueno Tullius es un gran mercader pero me temo que en materia de gladiadores no tiene tanta experiencia

Aine se aburría con facilidad así que no siguió la conversación pudo ver como sus amigos eran probados para entretenimiento de un romano quien parecía más entretenido en otras cosas fue enviada a sus aposentos con sus amigas solo para encontrar a una perturbada Melita al día siguiente

Gannicus también estaba raro a raíz de ese día los dominus lucían felices pero algo había pasado con sus amigos algo que ella, no entendía


	6. Chapter 6

Los días pasaron sin que la normalidad volviera a la casa de Batiatus un día apareció un hombre mayor quien le informaron era el Dominus de esa casa el padre de su actual Dominus

Continuamente oí las quejas de su domina sobre este personaje tampoco le gustaba este hombre se expresaba terrible de su amigo gannicus quería venderlo desecharlo lo odiaba tanto como había odiado a los que la vendieron ya que este personaje amenazaba con destruir su mal trecha familia porque si ahora los esclavos eran su familia

-es un intruso cunado se irá

-no lo sé Gaia

-tal vez deba buscar un lugar más cómodo ya sabes después de todo les arrebato la principal en favor de Tulliu y su perro no tardara en echarme igual que a Gannicus, y a otros de esta ludus mejor salir por pie propio

-tu siempre tendrás un lugar en esta casa lo sabes gaia solo compórtate por ahora ese anciano saldrá de nuetsras vidas solo quiere probar a Quintus

Aine caminaba con prisa con el vino de su ama cuando se topó con ese miserable ser que intentaba arrancarle al hombre que ahora ella consideraba un hermano aunque Gannicus no parecía preocupado por ese destino parecía aceptarlo de buen grado

-esclava dame vino

-si dominus

-tu eres esa la que fue comprada a posta de Vettius

-si dominus

-fuiste una compra muy cara chiquilla una que ofendió al joven Vettius aunque eres el menor de mis problemas no me des razones para duda de ti

-si dominus –susurro entre dientes Aine mirando con odio puro al Dominus de la casa

-esa mirada chiquilla esa pasión es al que busco en mis gladiadores no entiendo si Quintus la vio en ti porque no la ve en los hombres que elige para la arena – la chica se tragó su contestación quería gritarle que Gannicus era un gran campeón, que su nuevo amigo Crixus tenía ese fuego en él que todos sus amigos gladiadores no eran las bestias desechables que él creía que merecían respeto que eran quienes después de todo llenaban su copa y su plato con su sudor y sangre en la arena que eran mejor que él un asqueroso romano

-se lo que eres chiquilla la nueva mascota de Lucrecia pero no te equivoques tu lealtad se debe al dominus de esta casa no a esa mujer si no a mí tenlo en mente

-si dominus

La chica prosiguió con su encargo tragándose la ira que sentía y solo veía como este hombre cada día trataba peor a sus amigos

Después de la llegada del nuevo Dominus el y su hijo salieron a un viaje oportunidad que su domina usaría para un evento el cual marco más con odio a Aine por los romanos demostrándole que la gentileza que le expresaban a ella y los demás esclavos era efímera y que eran como siempre había pensado unos monstruos sin corazón hambrientos de perversión y placeres

-escóndela

-que

-solo escóndela la querrán a ella en cuanto la vean Lucrecia si la aprecias escóndela lejos de sus ojos a no ser que quieras que tenga el destino de la otra –dijo gaia preocupada mirando de reojo a Melita a que se referían

-Aine ve a la ludus y quédate ahí hasta que mande por ti no salgas y mantente oculta

-si domina

Cuando Aine volvió a la villa se topó con un ambiente lúgubre los hombres que había ido uno de ellos había violado a Diona ella estaba rota la habían utilizado la habían lastimado Aine estaba furiosa los días pasaban y cada día veía como su amigase deterioraba más

-hacemos lo que se nos manda

-eso es lo único que dirás Melita

-mira somos esclavas Domina no quería esto pero a veces

-no la defiendas esta tan podrida como los otros Diona esta como muerta en vida la han matado es una cáscara

-Aine basta

-se lo que te hicieron hacer también Gannicus me lo dijo, no vas a decírselo o si

-no puedo no podría

-eso explica porque estaban tan raros pero no los odias no después de eso como puedes no desear su muerte yo es lo único que anhelo más que mi libertad venganza

Melita la miró y negó Aine no lo entendía aunque no necesitaba hacerlo ella podía odiarlos por ambas los encuentros con sus amigos eran cada vez más duros al menos desde que Crixus tuvo que matar a Auctus en la arena las palomas seguían ahí después de su muerte ella constantemente iba a alimentarlas y a estar con Barca no le guardaba rencor a Crixus odiaba a los romanos y ese dolor y rencor iban creciendo en su corazón

-no deberías pensar tanto en eso tuvo una muerte gloriosa

-si divirtiendo a la población de barbaros

-no me gusta oírte hablar así es motivo de muerte lo sabes

-qué más da todos estamos a su merced tú, yo, Melita Diona Auctus cuál es la diferencia entre morir en una ejecución a dejar que su yugo me destruya poco a poco

-si Barca te oye lo entristecerás más no se lo merece sabes no después de lo de Auctus él te apreciaba –la chica lo miró y asintió

-voy a ver a Crixus has pensado en que vas a hacer

-voy a dejar que me vendan no puedo estar aquí no sin pensar en

-si lo sé para ella es difícil también

-lo imagino pero antes que nada éramos amigos además Enomau es mi hermano no puedo hacerle esto-Aine lo miró conteniendo las lagrimas

-lamento no poder llevarte conmigo –la chica solo abrazo fuerte a Gannicus a su hermano otro más que le arrebataban los romanos


	7. Chapter 7

Sin embargo el acontecimiento tardó en llegar antes hubo una fiesta si a eso se le puede llamar fiesta Aine miraba con asco a los romanos presentes sedientos de sexo y depravación miraba con odio a la domina que en algún momento llego a estimar se sentía traicionada usada no le habían hecho nada a ella no gracias al favor de Lucrecia y Gaia estaba oculta otra vez desde donde pudo ver a hombre tras hombre pasar por Diona vio como Melita a su vez ocultaba a Naevia junto con ella

-son unos cerdos –susurraba molesta constantemente

-son lo que son

-Diona no va a volver nunca lo sabes al menos no como lo era antes

-lo sé

-detesto esto

-la opción no es mejor

-tenemos que dársela para ella cualquier cosa sería mejor

-tienes una idea –la chica asintió y saco una bolsa con denarios no era mucho pero si más de lo que cualquier esclavo podía o debía tener

-de donde lo sacaste

-de aquí de allá

-si te hallan con esto te van a crucificar – le dijo Naevia aterrada

\- iba a tratar yo de escapar pero Diona lo necesita más solo alcanza para una pero

-está bien ella no soportará no mucho más después de lo que le han hecho esta noche

-lo sé por eso te lo ofrezco pero no sé cuando

-encontraremos la ocasión

-lo prometes

-si

Después de esa noche todo colapso Diona estaba más muerta que viva ya no era nada de lo que solía ser mi amiga Gaia la más amable de los monstruos de la casa estaba muerta por las manos de uno de los suyos irónico como la crueldad de estos individuos podía extenderse hacia los que ellos consideraban sus iguales aunque no era sorprendente después de todo

-Gannicus será vendido niña

-si domina

-no te lo digo por crueldad he notado que lo aprecias pasar tanto tiempo con él como Melita con su esposo debió crear lazos pero no podemos hacer nada el padre de Quintus así lo ha decidido al igual que decidió nuestra partida

-Domina

-Aine te lo digo porque mientras yo estuve aquí tú al igual que Naevia y Melita gozaban de ciertos privilegios cuando este hombre este a cargo me temo que mucho de eso terminará, siento no poder llevarlas conmigo pero todo lo que hay en esta ludus por derecho es de ese hombre

-Melita y Naevia saben que esperar ya que ambas han estado bajo las ordenes de él pero tú no el no tolerará tu insubordinación ni tus comentarios fuera de lugar te lo digo porque para mí eres una amiga no quiero que te azoten ya no estaré para cuidarte

Aine miró a su domina con incredulidad en que mundo retorcido vivía esta mujer que su amor o aprecio lo demostraba de esa forma aunque pensándolo bien ella sabía que engañaba a su marido con Crixus los había visto sabía que ella había hecho tantas cosas como no creerle que esa era su retorcida manera de mostrar cariño

-si domina

-yo voy a volver con Quintus solo sean pacientes

-si Domina

La mañana que Quintus y Lucrecia debían dejar la ludus el nuevo Dominus cayó enfermo por un envenenamiento provocado por Tullius al parecer ese envenenamiento costo también como víctima extra a Melita Aine estaba furiosa es decir poco quería asesinar al mismo Tullius ella misma Melita en su estancia en la ludus había sido casi una madre para ella quien la entreno, quien le explico cómo se hacían las cosas

-lo quiero muerto

-lo estará te lo prometo

-Gannicus tú vas a pertenecerle a ese hombre el no solo te arrancara de mí se ha llevado a Melita para siempre

-lo pagará

-tu plan es estúpido lo sabes

-es lo único que tenemos Enomau

Afortunadamente los deseos de los esclavos eran los mismos que los del dominus no paso mucho tiempo para que Batiatus tomara acción por la muerte de su padre y Melita

-está hecho –pregunto Aine cuando sus amigos regresaron Barca estaba a su lado tratando de calmarla

-si está muerto

-sufrió

-lo hará está enterrado vivo en su arena

La chica asintió complacida

-tu como estas

-molesta aún pero me siento más tranquila Melita ya no está y la nueva esclava personal de Domina es Naevia ahora soy su encargo así que no creo que poder seguir viniendo tanto

-o no sufras pequeña aún serás la hermanita de Gannicus y ya sabes cuidarte estarás bien

La chica los miró molesta odiaba que la llamaran así quería a Gannicus pero la hacían sentir como una bebe

-o debí ir con Crixus de saber que estarían así

-o pero el galo no es divertido

-cállate Barca

-Deberían descansar el combate en la nueva arena será peligroso y vamos a endurecer los entrenamientos

-o no lo será Aine estamos bien entrenados y

-tu no pelearás Barca

-pero doctore

-no sana y vive para pisar la arena en otra ocasión con tus hermanos ahora pequeña debemos irnos Melita no te querría aquí tan tarde como estas aquí por cierto

-el guardia me dejo pasar a cambio de unas monedas

-te meterás en líos

-no creo que sean tan graves después de todo con lo que está pasando ya sabes los funerales y – la voz de Aine se quebró y Barca la abrazo

-aun así debes irte pequeña

-vamos – Enomau y ella regresaron Enomau la regreso a la villa donde la chica pasaba las noches llorando desde que perdiera a Melita

Esa mañana no encontró a Diona en la habitación ni a Naevia cuando al fin las hallo estaban escondidas cerca de la puerta cuando se distrajeron los guardias y demás esclavos lo suficiente

-naevia Diona

-es momento no habrá otra oportunidad

Diona las miró interrogante Aine saco el dinero y se lo ofreció a su amiga

-es suficiente para que salgas de roma podrás irte empezar de nuevo lejos de aquí

-pero ustedes

-no Diona debes irte no te marchitaras aquí tienes que huir los Dominus son

-inestables no puedes quedarte no sobrevivirás te vemos apagarte día con día es tu mejor oportunidad

-Naevia yo

-hazlo Diona no habrá un mejor momento todo el mundo está distraído con lo de los funerales y la inauguración de la arena no lo notarán

-pero si me voy quien cuidara de ti Aine ven conmigo vámonos Naevia estará a salvo al servicio único de domina pero tú puedes terminar como yo no te dejare aquí

-estará bien te lo prometo Domina la aprecia estará a salvo y si no buscaremos sacarla como a ti ahora ve

Y así fue como otra persona que Aine quería dejaba su lado como perdía a una hermana

-Ven vamos sigamos con las labores para que no noten su ausencia y oremos a los dioses porque lo consiga sabes porque tú no puedes irte así verdad

-si lo notarían de inmediato

-es bueno que lo entiendas no estoy lista para perder a nadie más

-si Naevia

Aine y Naevia trabajaban diligentemente para que nos e notara la ausencia de Diona la domina no lo noto a decir verdad pero uno nunca sabe

Pronto llego el día del combate de sus amigos la inauguración de la arena pelearían contra los hombres de un supuesto amigo del dominus amigo que aparentemente lo había traicionado

-los romanos son peor que serpientes no tienen lealtad ni honor –le susurro Aine a Naevia

-controla tu lengua o terminaras azotada no puedo interferir tanto por ti como Melita contrólate

Aine asintió mientras servía agua a sus dominus en el pulvinus ante la mirada de interés del que Naevia le dijo quebró a su amiga Diona

-no recuerdo a esta esclava en tu ludus Lucrecia es muy singular –dijo recorriéndola lascivamente con la mirada

Aine sintió nauseas Naevia de inmediato la llamo alejándola de la vista de ese desgraciado romano

-si bueno ella es nueva en la ludus y es

-una esclava personal de Lucrecia

-o ya veo tienes dos

-si buen cosiutus no te preocupes o mira es hora de las ejecuciones

-si pudiera castraría al maldito yo misma

-cállate Dominus hizo una jugada inteligente ahora no dejes que note que no llevas la marca de domina

-Si Naevia

Miraron y vieron con horror como Diona estaba entre las esclavas a ejecutar Aine ahogo un sollozo y la domina la miró con disculpa


	8. Chapter 8

Después de las ejecuciones vino la batalla en la cual los hombres de su dominus resultaron victoriosos, aunque a un alto precio personal ya que Gannicus resulto victorioso ganando la rudis y con ella su libertad, Aine estaba más que feliz por su amigo pero sabía que su vida ahora sería más aburrida y llena de soledad había perdido a Melita y Diona quienes habían sido como una familia para ella, Naevia era linda con ella pero nunca tuvieron esa conexión ya que ella era muy seria y tenía miedo un miedo que Aine no podía sentir un miedo que no podía coexistir dentro de ella por ese fuego que la consumía ese odio hacía ese imperio.

Tantas habían sido sus pérdidas ya tampoco contaba con Auctus y Enomau era la sombra de lo que había sido en vida gracias a la perdida de Melita y ahora su Gannicus se apartaría de su lado pero era lo mejor ella lo sabía él había obtenido aquello por lo que cualquier esclavo habría luchado

Al regresar a la ludus las celebraciones no se hicieron esperar a diferencia de Melita que solía escabullirse para estar cerca de los gladiadores Naevia no se les acercaba lo que impedía que Aine pasara mucho tiempo con sus amigos sin embargo después de lo sucedido con ese romano debían remediarlo

-si la quieres a salvo tienes que marcarla Lucrecia

La domina solo miraba a su esposo feliz desde que Aine llegara a casa y se ganara su aprecio había querido marcarla de hecho al morir Melita a la que quería como su esclava personal era a ella no a Naevia, había algo en esa chica que a Lucrecia no terminaba de gustarle

-sabes que desde un inició era lo que yo quería hacer

-lo sé pero hay cierto protocolo que se debe seguir además de que

-se cómo son las cosas Quintus pero yo la quiero ella es

-lo se especial tú y Gaia la apreciaban

Lucrecia asintió

-bien llámala entonces debe estar lamentándose por no poder estar con las bestias celebrando a su amigo –menciono Quintus preocupado

-te preocupa cierto el que nuestro campeón sea libre ahora

-lo hace me pregunto crees que si se la ofrecemos a cambio él se quedaría a pelear de manera voluntaria ya sabes un acuerdo como el de Melita y Enomau

-me temo que eso no funcione los he visto juntos el la quiere pero no como una mujer no es de los gladiadores que ambicionan su piel

-sin embargo crees que se quede aunque sea un tiempo por ella

-es posible pero no creo que lo haga del todo me temo que tendremos que apostar todas nuestras expectativas en formar un nuevo campeón como Crixus, está en buena forma y fue un buen hallazgo de tu parte

Quintus miró en silencio a su esposa con sospecha pero cambio de parecer

-bien entonces es momento llama a Aine necesitamos distraernos y esa chiquilla vaya que sabe hacerlo

Mientras en la habitación de las esclavas Aine miraba con resentimiento a Naevia quien estaba empeñada en no dejarla salir

-pero es que no tiene nada de malo

-lo tiene y lo sabes si alguno de ellos te hace algo si alguno de ellos te mancilla mi cabeza es la que rodara no la tuya niña

-jamás me pusieron una mano encima cuando estaba con Melita

-exacto con Melita le temían a Enomau y a lo que él les haría si te tocan o a Gannicus pero tienes que entender yo no soy Melita y Gannicus se ira ya no estarás a salvo allá

-pero Barca seguirá aquí y no soy una inútil

-es que eres tonta acaso he visto cómo te ven más de uno de los brutos que habitan ahí Ashur no dudaría en tomarte por la fuerza o su compañero créeme entre los dos podrían hacer un gran trabajo contigo

Aine miró con odio a Naevia sabía que tenía razón pero probablemente estos eran los últimos momentos de Gannicus en la ludus y ella quería despedirse no solo perder a otro miembro de su familia

-Aine la Domina te llama –les informo una de las esclavas que no solía convivir con ella

Aine salió de la habitación aún estaba molesta con Naevia pero podía comprender su preocupación es solo que ella no tenía miedo de los gladiadores se sentía en confianza con ellos eran tan desgraciados como ellas o tal vez más solo que Naevia no quería ver eso

-Aine pasa

-quería verme domina

-si querida después de lo sucedido hoy con Cosiutus hemos decidido que se te será otorgada la marca Aine

La chica miró sorprendida a sus amos la marca sabía que con esa marca llegaban más privilegios pero iguales obligaciones sería la dama de compañía de Domina como lo era Naevia pero eso significaba a su vez que podría vagar libremente que podría

-así es con esa marca podrás ver sin Naevia a tus amigos pero aun así llevaras un escolta cada vez que te acerques a esas bestias y a su vez te mantendrás intacta para el gladiador que decidamos que seas su ofrenda como lo fue Melita está claro

Aine asintió eso no le preocupaba en un futuro inmediato ya que sabía que no la darían a Gannicus que era el campeón que se iba y sabía que Crixus no era viable por su relación con la domina así que de momento estaba a salvo mientras otro campeón surgiera

Mientras la marcaban Aine estaba cada vez más impaciente tanto que no sintió el dolor de la marca solo quería salir de ahí

-dime Aine tú crees que Gannicus esté dispuesto a quedarse con nosotros si se le hace la oferta pertinente

Aine miro a su dominus intrigada sabía cuánto había luchado ese hombre por que Gannicus fuese un campeón, en su retorcida mente él lo había forjado así , así que no debía sorprenderle el hecho de que quisiese conservarlo en la casa de Battiatus


	9. Chapter 9

-me temo Dominus que Gannicus no quiera quedarse hay algunos recuerdos que le son muy dolorosos en esta casa dudo que se quede por alguna oferta por muy generosa que esta sea

-agradezco tu sinceridad Aine

Aine asintió en cuanto la marca estuvo terminada ella salió feliz de ahí debía ver a su amigo antes de que se ahogara en alcohol y fuese imposible hablar con él sin embargo hizo lo que le pidieron llevo consigo a dos guardias al llegar a las jaulas entro y lo vio tomando y festejando junto con Barca aún no estaba tan ebrio como esperaba encontrarlo junto a ellos estaba Enomau pero lucía cabizbajo como lo había estado desde la muerte de Melita

-interesante ver al campeón de Capua en ese estado en estos momentos hasta yo podría matarte Gannicus esto es lamentable

-Aine viniste te escapaste

-vas a estar en problemas niña Melita no querría

-no escape Enomau mira – la chica les mostro su marca

-entonces es oficial les perteneces ahora más que antes como Melita serás una ofrenda

Gannicus la miraba desafiante mientras Aine lo miraba confundida ella siempre había tenido claro que ese sería su destino mientras no escapará de la ludus

-qué te pasa

-eso te conforma pertenecerle a alguno de ellos –le dijo resentido el gladiador señalando a los demás presentes ahí

La chica lo miró con fuego en su mirada ese que solo aparecía cuando estaba furiosa

-y que esperabas campeón no todos tenemos la posibilidad de ganar una rudis yo me acoplo a lo que hay tomo lo que puedo voy a huir pero no soy tan estúpida para intentarlo ahora no después de los de Diona

Los gladiadores miraba con intriga a la pareja no era común ver a Gannicus reñir a Aine normalmente era Enomau o Barca quienes solían reprenderla

-yo iba a quedarme y comprarte pero ahora con eso en tu hombro –le dijo con algo de amrgura en su voz

La chica lo miró y su semblante se suavizo miró con auténtica ternura a su amigo quien parecía frustrado ahora

-sabes que no me venderían ellos de hecho me iban a ofrecer a ti como ofrenda para que no te fueras

-serías mia

La chica asintió Gannicus la miró evaluadoramente no como mujer sino parecía algo confundido por esa propuesta

-nadie más podría tocarte de esa forma cierto

La chica lo miró de nuevo molesta entrecerrando sus ojos chocolate

-no te atrevas Gannicus no vas a quedarte y sacrificar tu libertad para protegerme por tus estúpidos celos de hermano mayor vas a salir a ser libre, a vivir por todos nosotros y vas a ser feliz

Gannicus parecía confuso ahora pero comenzó a reír

-quien te dice a ti que no te quiero como mi mujer

-a sí muy divertido todo esto si es así bésame Gannicus demuéstrame que me quieres compartiendo tu lecho

El gladiador la miró sorprendido y la beso pero en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió la chica lo mordió ferozmente en los labios haciéndolo sangrar y el estallo en carcajadas

-está bien tu ganas no podría con una fierecilla como tu pero es que no quiero que termines siendo de Crixus o de alguno de estos inútiles, bueno tal vez de Barca-eso hizo reír a todos los presentes

-lo sé pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por el momento voy a estar bien no seré para Crixus eso lo sé y no hay otro campeón en estos momentos así que solo seré la mascota de Domina un rato más, yo voy a huir pero no ahora y nos veremos fuera hermano por eso quiero que vivas que seas libre – se tiro a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza

-quiero que superes tus demonios que no saldrán mientras sigas aquí –le susurró al oído a Gannicus sintió como su corazón se encogía al saber que al irse de la ludus una parte de él se quedaría con esa chica con el ultimo trozo de su hogar que había podido encontrar se sintió vacío como lo estuvo al perder a Melita y la estrecho fuertemente como si con eso el pudiese impregnarla en su cuerpo y llevarla consigo

-van a mantenerla en una pieza me lo prometen – les dijo a Enomau y Barca quienes parecían más que sorprendidos

-sabes que si es lo que ella habría querido de todas formas además de que es nuestra amiga

-mientras la bestia de Cartago respire esta niña estará bien relájate no eres lo único bueno de la casa de Battiatus

Después de esa velada Aine despidió unos días después a su mejor amigo en la ludus a quien fuera su hermano dentro de esos muros con la promesa de que se reencontrarían fuera, aunque Gannicus le hizo prometer que esperara por su regreso para que el la comprara ella tenía planes de escape en su mente


	10. Chapter 10

Los años habían pasado dos para ser exactos Aine ya no era esa niñita patética que había llegado a la ludus no, se había convertido en una dama de compañía excelente para Lucrecia al igual que Naevia solo que aún estaban dentro de ella esos deseos de libertad pero había aprendido a moderarlos mejor a ocultarlos de los demás a mantenerlos dentro de sí alimentando día con día ese fuego con su pensamiento como el gato que espera pacientemente a una presa

Pasaba tiempo con sus amigos gladiadores quienes la habían seguido entrenando pese a las protestas de Barca, Crixus había resultado un gran maestro junto con Enomau quien se había resignado a que la chica de cualquier manera lo haría así que mejor supervisarla a que se hiciera daño

Cada vez que llegaban nuevos reclutas Aine se sentía más y más horrorizada por lo que la ludus les hacía a sus amigos cada vez podía verlos más como las bestias que le describía Melita la primera vez, como ese pensamiento de hermandad que había fundido en sus cerebros permanecía haciendo que se hicieran daño unos a otros solo para divertir a sus amos

Aine extrañaba a Gannicus pero sabía que jamás podría comprarla lo envidiaba un poco pero sabía que había sido lo mejor alejarlo a su amigo así al menos uno de los dos llevaría una vida uno de los dos podría tener algo de libertad

-Aine vamos tú me acompañaras hoy a la cena de Quintus quiero que te veas increíble como mi acompañante ya lo sabes

-Si domina iré por Naevia

-ella no nos acompañara esta vez

-si Domina

Mientras Aine salía junto con la domina pudo ver que tanto Crixus como Barca eran arrastrados a lo que sea que los estuviesen llevando se acercó con discreción a Barca ya que la domina le permitía hablar con ellos siempre y cuando fuese lejos de los ojos curiosos de la gente además de que conocía las preferencias de Barca y sabía que su mascota no corría ningún peligro cerca de él

-sabes a donde vamos

\- una especie de celebración para recibir a un legado

-una celebración de sangre y lujuria entonces

-cuida tu lengua Aine sabes que aunque a la domina le parezca divertido tu sentido del humor si alguien más elevado que ella te escucha no dudaran en crucificarte

-pero es que eso es Crixus para que ocultar lo evidente

Los gladiadores vieron a su amiga con pena siempre lo hacían con los años el carácter de Aine se había endurecido así como había crecido su belleza su carácter se había vuelto más frio ya poco quedaba de la niña que conocieron años atrás esa chica había sido enterrada por el yugo romano dejando a una mujer despiadada, sarcástica y calculadora en su lugar, nada quedaba ya de la ternura que una vez tuvo esa chica

Al llegar al lugar Aine pudo ver que como esperaba esta celebración contaba con personajes al parecer más distinguidos de los que sus amos solían frecuentar así que eso explicaba porque solo iba ella Lucrecia solía llevarla siempre a este tipo de eventos solo a ella al parecer Naevia no le parecía lo suficientemente bella para asistir con ella bastante curioso considerando que Naevia era una mujer muy atractiva

Vio cómo su dominus ponía a la disposición de los romanos a sus amigos Barca y Crixus noto la mirada de disculpa que Barca le enviaba siempre que tenía que lidiar con un asunto de esta índole sabiendo como odiaba ella estos

-les ofrezco a la bestia de Cartago y al dios de la arena al galo invencible el gran Crixus

Aine miró a su amigo con burla en sus ojos mientras este se limitaba a recibir su gloria como lo hacía Gannicus antes, le sonrió divertida haciendo reír a su compañeros esclavos que disfrutaban ver aunque sea esas escasas muestras de su antigua amiga en lugar de su máscara de sarcasmo e indiferencia que solía mostrar

-gracias por tan generosas ofrendas Battiatus, ahora recibiremos a Marcus Decius Solonius y sus ofrendas

En cuanto Solonius se ubicó en el lugar principal Aine resoplo con fuerza haciendo reír a su domina

-lo encuentras molesto querida

-no es solo que esto es innecesario nuestros gladiadores son superiores sin importar que tanto ese perro adorne a sus bestias, Crixus y Barca harían pomada a cualquiera de esas "ofrendas" en cualquier momento

-si opinas igual que Quintus querida –dijo Lucrecia riendo

-presumido desgraciado

-déjalo pasar Quintus

-que lo deje pasar Lucrecia ese hombre es una burla a la profesión

-somos invitados del senador nos invitó a sentarnos con el mañana en las batallas

-de consolación solo dos de mis hombres pelearan en las peleas de mañana y Solonius tiene a media docena de sus simios mal entrenados

-si me permite Dominus sus hombres pelearan mañana maravillosamente y usted no compensa ningún tipo de complejo con estas acciones de exhibicionismo mal medido

En cuanto Quintus escucho la melodiosa voz de Aine con la burla a su rival empezó a reír

-no cabe duda que eres invaluable querida no sé qué haríamos sin ti

-probablemente aburrirse porque nadie señala lo obvio es decir solonius después de todo no tiene muchas cualidades de las que usted no solo no carece dominus sino que al contrario las proyecta al exterior talento, buen ojo para los gladiadores, una hermosa dama a su lado como es mi ama

Quintus sonrió con malicia a su esclava siempre era así Aine sabía que decir para distraer sus ánimos y ponerlo de buen humor sin duda no quería que Lucrecia la ofreciera a nadie le habían tomado cariño y estaban felices con ella sirviéndolos pronto fue anunciado el legado a quien todos esperaban y celebraban esa noche

-Sin embargo obsequios de agua y juego no son los suficientemente buenos para agradecer a la ciudad que ha sostenido mi nombre como propio sino aún hay más y esta vez la ofrenda toma la forma del esposo de mi hija del legado Claudius Glaber

Aine miró al hombre que venía entrando le recordó a los soldados que habían azotado su poblado y sintió de nuevo ese fuego recorrerla tuvo el impulso de atravesar a ese hombre con una espada pero sintió de inmediato la mano de Barca en la suya

-no hagas nada estúpido

-no iba a hacerlo-respondió calmada pero con el fuego del odio aun brillando en sus ojos

Se fijó entonces en los hombres que acompañaban a Glaber esclavos igual que como lo eran sus amigos guerreros caídos

-Tracios

Escucho susurrar a su dominus y sintió dolor y pena al imaginarse otra región azotada por el cruel imperio romano al ver los ojos de los ahí reunidos de esos esclavos que sin duda serían sacrificados para el deleite romano pudo ver en los ojos de algunos miedo pero en otros odio el mismo que estaba segura destilaban sus ojos eso era mejor no irse dándoles la satisfacción de que ganaron mantener la lucha inclusive en la derrota caer de pie

Aine los miraba con interés

-no lo hagas no graves en tu mente sus rostros

-porque no

-no puedes cargar en tu conciencia todos los muertos que veas en la arena Aine no es sano

-no creo que haga ningún daño tampoco Barca estos hombres por lo menos merecen que alguien les recuerde por ser hombres no solo porque fueron un entretenimiento


	11. Chapter 11

Caminaban tras los dominus que se encontraron con Solonius los escucharon discutir sobre quien cobraría la vida de los infelices tracios como si fuese una tarea que fuese envidiable Aine miro asqueada al hombre si bien sus amos le producían ese efecto este hombre era aún peor era la clase de serpiente que no temía devorar a las demás para ser más poderosa una alimaña entre las serpientes que eran los romanos

-veo que aún estas rodeado por mucha belleza viejo amigo –Aine noto como ese miserable ser la recorría con la mirada al igual que a su domina y lo miro con todo el asco que pudo noto la sorpresa en sus ojos pero eso la divirtió seguro era la primera vez que una no romana lo miraba así eso era seguro

-Aine trae vino y ve que nuestros gladiadores estén bien-le indico Quintus divertido por la actitud de la muchacha

-si dominus

Cuando alcanzo la altura de Crixus este la miró molesto

-si sigues haciendo eso te van a azotar, no puedes ver así a los romanos

-no me azotarían no por él al menos y lo sabes Crixus –le susurro mientras se separaba de sus amigos para seguir a los dominus ya que ellos debían quedarse para ser admirados por los asistentes al evento

-algún día veré su corazón separado de su pecho

-y yo tomare el cuchillo Quintus

-y entonces sabremos que en realidad ni los chacales comerían algo tan podrido Dominus-el hombre y Lucrecia rieron sin reparo cuando la chica volvió a ellos cargando vino

-Quintus el buen Solonius me informa que tu esclava que esa preciosa joya que los acompaña a ti y a Lucrecia es una gran bailarina quisieras mostrarnos

Quintus miró a Lucrecia quien asintió no le gustaba exponer a Aine de esa manera sin embargo gracias a que era una esclava personal de alto rango no le pedirían nada, ellos habían dejado atrás esas viejas costumbres al menos de momento y sin duda Aine no sería a quien usaran para un fin tan vulgar

-Aine haznos el honor

La chica solo asintió tragándose su molestia mientras caminaba a donde habían presentado las ofrendas de los lanistas

-queridos amigos esta vez tenemos un espectáculo adicional Quintus Battiatus nos muestra una de las esclavas de su casa quien nos enseñara una danza

El tono del senador dejaba claro que esperaba con esto poder humillar a sus Dominus sin duda esa había sido la intención de Solonius pero Aine no iba a hacérselo tan fácil a diferencia de la mayoría de las esclavas al paso de los años Domina le había permitido aprender cosas nuevas le habían instruido en canto y baile para poder entretener ya que al parecer era una mascota muy prometedora la cual no querían compartir y a domina le gustaba cuidar sus pertenencias y Aine había sido una inversión muy cara para desaprovecharla

Cuando la música comenzó Aine se desconectó entre las pocas cosas que disfrutaba hacer el baile era una de ellas era el único momento del día en que se sentía libre en que podía dar rienda suelta a su pasión a sus sentimientos sin que hubiese represalias no noto cuando se hizo el silencio en la sala mientras la admiraban ni noto como los presentes las mujeres la miraban con envidia y lujuria al igual que los hombres no noto nada solo bailo tan fluido tan natural en ella como respirar todo fue aún más fácil cuando la música comenzó a acompañarla acoplándose a sus movimientos, y expresiones, cuando finalizo la interpretación se respiraba un ambiente nuevo había bailado con furia con ira se respiraba una electricidad en el ambiente que era tangible de pronto los aplausos estallaron

Vio con satisfacción la cara de molestia de Solonius y la complacida de sus amos le dirigió al romano una mirada de burla y regreso a lado de sus dominus

-Vaya eso sí que fue una demostración sin duda una gran ofrenda de la casa de Quintus Battiatus sin duda, un ave muy bien entrenada por lo que veo

El senador le sonreía con ánimo a sus dominus mientras Aine se aproximaba veloz a lado de su domina

-eso fue brillante acabas de hacer que Quintus esté en un buen lugar querida no cabe duda que los dioses nos sonreían el día que Quintus decidió comprarte

Aine asintió después de su baile la mayoría de los presentes querían hablar con sus dominus algunos pedían otro tipo de favores con respecto a ella pero la respuesta era la misma por parte de su Domina no, temían marchitarla así que estaba a salvo pero Aine estaba segura que de llegar la oferta adecuada no dudarían en entregarla como los cerdos que eran

Al regresar a casa los gladiadores la miraban divertidos mientras ella estaba con ellos en la ludus solía escabullirse con frecuencia a las celdas ya que al igual que los gladiadores los guardias la apreciaban y había conseguido ganarse el favor de la mayoría de ellos para quienes ahora era una amiga y la dejaban entrar eso si siempre asegurándose que de dejarla sola estaba con Barca o con Crixus

-no sabía que podías hacer eso

-si bueno no es algo que vaya a ir haciendo por el mundo Barca

-no pero eso puede ser tu boleto de salida de aquí

-no entiendo

-cuando un esclavo es inusualmente bueno en algo puede ganar su libertad

-dudo que me la den Barca te lo dije voy a escapar solo que aún no

En eso Barca la golpeo no con mucha fuerza pero si lo suficientemente duro a Aine tumbándola al suelo

-qué te pasa

-que me pasa es en serio Crixus solo va a conseguir que la maten y no se lo voy a hacer más fácil alimentando esas ideas

Barca dejo a Aine con Crixus quien solo la miraba decepcionado

-deberías dejar esas ideas tu vida aquí no es mala lo sabes verdad eres prácticamente parte de su familia

Aine lo miró con odio en sus ojos

-no me mires así solo harás que te maten y hemos perdido a los suficientes para no querer perder a alguien más


	12. Chapter 12

Aine se levantó molesta y se disponía a salir

-o vaya interesante verte aquí sin guardia Aine creía que siempre que visitaras estas jaulas debías venir acompañada ya sabes son ordenes de domina después de todo además de que según se no se te encomendó ninguna tarea aquí

-o estoy segura que le encantara que le des la notica en especial cuando le remarques que estas siguiéndome otra vez

Ashur la miró molesto esa niña desde que había llegado la había querido para él pero siempre había estado un impedimento para obtenerla al principio solo era Gannicus, Enomau, Barca y los otros gladiadores que la cuidaban pero ahora el mismo era un impedimento para obtenerla la única forma de ganar a esa chiquilla era ganarla en la arena y ella lo sabía, por eso disfrutaba tratándolo como basura sabía que nunca podría ganarla además de que por el favor de los dominus el dudaba que cualquiera pudiese aspirar a poseerla aunque se tratase del campeón de Capua como era Crixus

-bueno veo que te quedaste sin habla así que

Cuando paso por su lado Ashur no pudo contenerse, el la estrecho contra si esperaba una reacción de ella que se asustara o algo pero lo que obtuvo fue solo la mirada asesina de Crixus y la risa de ella

-no seas patético esclavo –le dijo la chica mientras lo pateaba en sus partes nobles haciendo gala de una habilidad y una fuerza nada común en una esclava

-no vuelvas a intentar tocarme yo seré una ofrenda para un dios de la arena no para un remedo de hombre ahórrame el tener que hablar con los dominus sobre tu comportamiento Crixus vendré a verte después cuando la basura no invada tu compañía

Ashur miró con furia a la chiquilla mientras trataba de incorporarse solo para ser pisado por Crixus

-puede que Aine no sepa que planeas o lo sabe pero prefiera verte azotado o mejor aún crucificado pero yo no soy tan clemente si le haces algo lo vas apagar y créeme esa lesión que te impide ser un hombre va a ser nada cuando termine contigo es mi amiga y no voy a dejarte tocarla vuelve a seguirla y si te descubro créeme que desaparecerte no será un problema

La mañana llego pronto y estaban en el pulvinus con el senador quien parecía a gusto con sus amos Aine y Naevia servían y hacían lo posible por mantener a todos contentos

-una ejecución

-si eso es lo que será al parecer parte de la atracción principal

-me alegra no haber ido ayer con ustedes no podría tolerar verlos regodearse por arrebatar estas vidas

Aine asintió sabía que parte del miedo que Naevia experimentaba se debía a la gran compasión que ella lograba sentir por los demás podían ver como hombre tras hombres iban cayendo a las manos de los monos de Solonius finalmente salió a la arena el ultimo Tracio sin embargo al verlo bien Aine noto que era el hombre que ella había visto antes ese en el cual los ojos reflejaban odio y destrucción lo mismo que ella podía ver en los suyos al mirarse al espejo

Pudo ver como a diferencia de los otros este tracio sería azotado por cuatro hombres más lo iban a doblar a humillarlo al parecer sus crímenes debían ser a ojos de los romanos mayores

-eso es barbárico

-no podrán doblarlo va a caer luchando lo sé

Naevia miró a su compañera confundida pero tenía razón el tracio estaba peleando por su vida con todo podía ver como los hombres de Solonius comenzaban a retirarse algo confundidos ya que no actuaba como debía no se estaba quebrando pese a los golpes recibidos sino que se levantaba con más fuerza tras cada afrenta como un fuego que se aviva, lo vieron acabar no sin daños pero terminar con la vida de los gladiadores de Solonius

Naevia vio incrédula como la multitud pedía la supervivencia del tracio

-lo van a

-tendrán que hacerlo –comento Aine maravillada no había visto este tipo de respuesta desde que la multitud pidiera por la libertad de Ganniccus

-va a ser parte de nuestra ludus al parecer –comento preocupada Naevia

Naevia miró con algo de temor a su amiga solo la había visto mostrar es fuego en sus ojos cuando recién llego a la ludus cuando sus planes de escape eran más comunes y sintió temor de que ese tracio despertara algo en ella que se creía dormido o desparecido

-honorable capua este hombre este tracio este Espartaco se probó a sí mismo en la arena y es por eso que yo y el legado Glaber le otorgamos la vida

-crees que sobreviva

\- sé que lo hará Naevia va a vivir aunque en estos momentos todo indique que no lo hará

Las esclavas estaban curando al tracio en momentos Naevia procuraba siempre acompañar a su amiga le preocupaba esta reciente obsesión de Aine por el tracio no era de índole romántico o eso pensaba ella era una obsesión algo más extraño

Mientras seguían a la domina la cual estaba molesta con esta compra las esclavas tenían pensamientos bien diferentes entre ellas

-ese hombre valió demasiado y es un cadáver andante

-será un gladiador excelente domina

-si es que sobrevive Aine

-bueno si y aunque no lo haga su esposo parece ver en él una promesa más allá del valor de ese hombre en la arena

\- me alegra ver que la menos alguien lo entiende le estoy haciendo un favor a un legado Lucrecia esto nos ayudara a subir de estatus

-Aine déjanos

-si dominus

Mientras Aine regresaba a su habitación trataba de visualizar el plan de su dominus el tiempo le había enseñado a poder ver como pensaban los seres que habitaban esa ludus y sus intenciones no eran difíciles de leer, se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que la ambición sería lo que destruyera a sus amos solo que se preguntaba qué forma tomaría esa ambición al parecer sería el crecimiento político

Mientras caminaba decidió ir a visitar a sus amigos al llegar se encontró con un molesto Crixus en la reja que los separaba donde ella solía verlos

-ya conocí a tu tracio no es más que estiércol Gannicus se molestaría si te viese dándole especial atención a basura como esa

-No es mi tracio y no es basura creí que te lo deje claro cuando nos conocimos Crixus puede que ustedes jueguen a ser la hermandad y estar orgullosos de eso pero por más que se engañen somos lo que somos esclavos todos iguales

Crixus la miró un momento parecía algo avergonzado pero luego estallo en carcajadas

-puede que tú no lo entiendas pero debe mostrar su valía en la arena si sobrevive al entrenamiento veremos de lo que está hecho y si tu fe en él es justificada

-sabes tú y Barca comienza a hartarme con este comportamiento se lo que soy y lo que seré en un futuro no necesito que ustedes me lo remarquen en cada oportunidad donde está por cierto

-con sus palomas alimentándolas ya lo conoces

-sabes en realidad quisiera que se dieran cuenta que mientras más le siguen el juego a ellos más terreno perdemos

-es la única vida que conocemos y tenemos que tomar lo que se nos da Aine tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo ya veremos cómo le va a los nuevos reclutas


	13. Chapter 13

Pronto llego el día de que los nuevos reclutas comenzaran su formación Aine los observaba junto con sus amos ya que Naevia prefería prescindir de esos acontecimientos y a pesar de estar ahí evitaba mirar a los reclutas por encontrar todo eso grotesco

-no puedo creer lo temprano que comienza el lavado de cerebro para ellos

Naevia miraba divertida a Aine desde que la chica había aprendido que los gladiadores amaban ser eso comprendía la ironía con la que Melita se expresaba de ellos y por qué los encontraba tan huecos

-sabes que siempre es así hemos visto la llegada de varios reclutas solo unos dos o tres pasaran el entrenamiento

-si pero cada vez lo encuentro más risible es decir Enomau no se reirá por dentro mientras da ese discurso

Las chicas eran observadas por la domina quien se reía de los comentarios de su joven acompañante ya que le parecían divertidos aunque fuese el negocio de su esposo ella también lo encontraba no del todo placentero, a su vez las chicas y Lucrecia eran observadas por Ashur quien miraba con deseo a las esclavas

-baja tu vista zorra si la miras de nuevo así tu otra pierna quedara igual de inservible que la que ya te falla

Ashur miró con molestia a la bestia de Cartago mientras reprimía sus deseos una vez más

-aun no puedo creer que el tracio venciera a la muerte –comentaba incrédula Naevia

-no lo ha hecho solo la alargo nadie vence a la muerte solo podemos elegir como vamos a morir si luchando o de rodillas Naevia es así de sencillo –contesto con sequedad Aine causando el estremecimiento de su amiga eran esa clase de ideas la que la preocupaban

-no puedo creer que lo vayan a obligar a pelear con Crixus

-yo si él debe estar más que feliz de que lo dejen demostrar que el tracio no vale nada

Naevia miró con duda a su amiga ella sabía que era amiga a su vez de los gladiadores así que no entendía por qué su amiga se expresaba así

-lo dicho no puedo creer que sea así de cruel es un caso perdido

-tal vez esta celoso por la atención que has decidido brindarle al tracio ya que si lo consideras tu deberías ser la ofrenda de Crixus después de todo él es el campeón de Capua y de esta casa –eso hizo estallar a Aine en carcajadas al imaginar ser la ofrenda de Crixus o a este deseando algo parecido

-Crixus no necesita una ofrenda Naevia créeme solo le molesta la competencia de atención

Naevia miro de nuevo confundida a Aine y siguieron a su domina quien al parecer era de la opinión de Crixus de deshacerse de ese tracio

-vas a ir a verlos

-sabes que si Naevia

-pero

-está bien sabes que a domina no le molesta la mantengo informada al igual que a dominus y está buscando a doctore así que me ha enviado a por él esta vez tengo una razón real para estar ahí

Naevia miró a su amiga con incomprensión no entendía porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con los gladiadores no eran bestias eso le quedaba claro pero tampoco eran como ellas al parecer ellos disfrutaban el destino lleno de sangre y batallas que les había sido consignado no lo entendía

Cuando Aine llego los gladiadores estaban almorzando los vio mirarla ya sin sorpresa en sus rostro salvo en el de los nuevos reclutas quienes no parecían comprender que hacía una esclava ahí

-donde esta doctore –pregunto Aine a uno de los guardias mientras otro solo la acompañaba como escolta

-yo lo buscare Aine le informare que es llamado

-gracias voy a ver a Barca está bien –pregunto la chica tanto a su escolta como al guardia que buscaría a doctore

-si solo mantente alejada de los nuevos si algo te pasa será nuestras cabezas las que rodaran Aine

-no se preocupen lo sé Héctor cuando les he dado problemas-les dijo mirándolos con algo de burla

Los guardias la miraron divertidos pero la dejaron hacer

Mientras la chica caminaba hacía a Barca ignorando a Crixus quien la miraba divertido por su actitud ya que era evidente que lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente, era observada por Espartaco y otro gladiador

-o no baja las expectativas esclavo esa chica es intocables ves esa marca en su hombro es una esclava personal será una ofrenda para el campeón de la casa debe ser o será propiedad del galo no le des más motivo de arrancarte la cabeza

-no es eso lo que observaba Barro si no que por qué se le permite estar aquí

-se le permite porque es la mascota preferida de la domina pero si quieres un consejo no la mires si quiera si tu vida ya es dura aquí en el entrenamiento solo la harás peor, esa chiquilla es amiga del galo y de Barca te harán trizas si te pescan viéndola- le comunico Ashur a los nuevos reclutas quienes solo veían con curiosidad a la chica

Espartaco solo negó él no tenía por qué ver a nadie más el tenia a Sura no necesitaba ver ni pensar en nadie más

-qué haces aquí sabes que es peligroso que vengas en especial con nuevos reclutas rondando son

-si una amenaza me quedo claro con la demostración de hace un rato –Barca comenzó a reír ante el tono de reproche en la voz de su amiga

-no te rías mataron a un pobre hombre y a otro Crixus lo habría asesinado sin razón alguna como pueden

-porque te molesta tanto es solo otro recluta más después de todo además no es que vayan a durar mucho si no son capaces de sobrevivir al entrenamiento sabes que para nosotros cuentan hasta que reciben la marca

-y eso los hace menos hombres, menos dignos de misericordia Barca

El solo la miró con algo de pena en los ojos siempre era así cuando ella le reprochaba eso le recordaba tanto a su antiguo amante demasiado compasivo para la vida de gladiador que debí llevar

-olvídalo es solo que odio ver en lo que los está transformando todo esto ustedes no eran así

-no solo hemos cambiado nosotros y lo sabes Aine tú misma lo has hecho no podemos evitarlo vivimos lo que nos toca nos guste o no así son las cosas

-pero

-no voy a discutir eso de nuevo

-bien tal vez deba hablar con los reclutas puede que estén más humanizados después de todo

Aine se levantó dejando a un molesto Barca cuando estaba a unos pasos de Espartaco Crixus la atrapo y la llevo con los guardias cargándola

-que se vaya

-qué te pasa

-no tienen la marca Domina te deja estar entre nosotros porque somos inofensivos para ti ellos no lo son aun te iras o

-que me delataras, lo que iba a hacer

-si no tengo opción

Aine se fue molesta mientras en la mesa de Espartaco este miraba la escena entretenido

-ven más vale que olviden que ella existe o enserio terminaran muertos el nombre es Ashur por cierto cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirla


	14. Chapter 14

Los días seguían pasando mientras el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas continuaba

-no vas a ir a verlos

-no Crixus me dejo claro que no me quería ahí y que la domina lo sabría si yo estoy por allá más de lo debido

-pensé que eran amigos

-y lo somos solo que tenemos distintos puntos de vista ahora el parece empeñado en que las cosas sean como el cree que son

-así que lo estas evitando

-de momento además de que hay otras cosas que requieren mi atención las cosas en la ludus están peor necesitamos distraer a los amos lo sabes verdad últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para holgazanear

-lo sé pero

-el tiempo que se avecina será duro así que

-deberás hacer lo que está a tu alcance

-escuche que el legado y su esposa vendrían hoy

-es cierto Aine nos espera un día atareado uno en que espero tu lengua sepa controlarse este hombre puede hacer que te cuelguen de inmediato sin importan cuanto apreció te tengan los dominus

La tarde transcurrió sin novedades mientras las esclavas servían al legado y su esposa

-Lucrecia si no me equivoco esta que está aquí es la esclava que llevaste a la fiesta de mi padre esa que bailo maravillosamente

-no lo haces Ilithia es verdad esta es Aine mi dama de compañía si quieres verlo así

-es hermosa te molestaría presentármela ya sé que es una esclava pero

-no hay problema Aine ven por favor

-si domina quiero que conozcas a Ilithia ella es la esposa del legado Claudius Glaber

-un placer conocerla domina

En eso se escuchó el ruido del choque de las espadas mientras Ilithia caminaba hacia el balcón curiosa Aine las seguía

-apreciaría querida tus comentarios a diferencia de su marido Ilithia es difícil de entretener y goza de buen humor así que siéntete en libertad de expresarte

-si domina

-alguna vez has entrado a un ludus

-no siempre quise hacerlo pero padre jamás me dejo

-y obedeces todo lo que te mandan

-no todo ni a mi esposo

-como vives con esos animales tan cerca tan próximos

Mientras las mujeres romanas hablaban Aine las miraba divertida

-todas son iguales

-Aine –la reprendió Naevia por lo bajo

-o vamos Naevia no ves lo que ven sus ojos no percibes la lujuria en ellos está devorando con la mirada a los gladiadores te apuesto lo que quieras a que ella daría lo que fuera por estar con uno de esos "animales" todas las romanas piensan igual

-esclava que susurras –pregunto Ilithia interesada congelando a Naevia

-nada domina que no debería preocuparse por esas bestias la mayoría de ellos son inofensivos sin una dirección es por eso que el dominus de la casa es tan bueno como lanista les da una dirección un objetivo los forja en animales si pero animales dignos de admirarse

Ilithia miró a Aine con sorpresa y agrado en sus ojos

-vaya una esclava entretenida no cabe duda porque te acompaña me gusta que piensen y no solo sigan ordenes

-nos vamos Ilithia

-tan pronto pero quiero ver a los gladiadores

-será en otra oportunidad vámonos

-ya que, fue un placer Lucrecia debemos repetirlo sin duda

Vieron a los romanos partir así como a los furiosos dominus

-la prueba es esta noche estaremos ahí

-lo sé

-veremos si el fuego del tracio no se ha apagado

-no lo hará

-aún contra Crixus

-estoy segura de que conseguirá pasar la prueba

-estas muy segura como puedes saberlo

-porque reconozco ese fuego que él tiene en mí también

Naevia la miró ahora comprendiendo, por eso el tracio le llamaba la atención a Aine no era un interés romántico era porque se identificaba con él

Las pruebas llegaron pronto pudo ver como la mirada de Crixus y de Barca se fijaba en su amiga quien no los miraba ya que seguía molesta con ellos y por primera vez Naevia sintió celos cuando noto como Crixus trataba de que Aine lo mirara que le prestara atención Naevia descubrió un nuevo sentimiento en su interior sintió con fuerza esos celos y le molesto tenerlos

El combate entre Crixus y Espartaco fue feroz ya que ambos lo estaban dando todo en la lucha y gano como Aine lo había vaticinado el tracio

Mientras la domina salía furiosa del balcón los nuevos miembros de la hermandad se quedaron jurando

-pudo haberlo matado

-pero no lo hizo será después de todo una inversión que aunque sea dará algo de ganancia a la casa de Battiatus –expreso el dominus feliz

-déjenos Aine, Naevia, Aine quiero que vayas por doctore y lo traigas ante mi

-si dominus

Cuando Aine llego por doctore vio a Barca y a Crixus quienes parecían más que confusos de verla ahí

-así que después de todo el tracio no era tan inútil

\- a eso vienes a burlarte

-no vengo por doctore es llamado-este al oír eso salió rumbo con los dominus

\- y a ver a un amigo que creo que le acaban de ganar por culpa de su soberbia y por subestimar a un rival una lección que uno supondría un dios de la arena tiene más que aprendida

-aún no es digno de ti y lo sabes

-creo que a su criterio ningún hombre vivo lo va a ser nunca, pero no te preocupes amigo Espartaco no me interesa de esa manera no puedo permitirme interesarme en nadie de esa manera a decir verdad y tú lo sabes

-esperaras por Gannicus

-o si en definitiva es el sueño febril de toda mujer Gannicus-tras eso los gladiadores estallaron en carcajadas

-no simplemente no dejare que los romanos me arrebaten eso no me permitiré ese sentimiento me alegra ver que estén bien y en definitiva espero que esto mejore su actitud ante los reclutas

-sabes que si no somos duros con ellos en la prueba fallarían mucho más

Aine los miro exasperada pero dejo el tema simplemente no podrían estar de acuerdo en eso


	15. Chapter 15

Mientras el tiempo pasaba una vez pasada la prueba solo era entrenar para volverlos competentes en la arena Aine sabía que a su domina el tracio no le agradaba pero estaba segura de que demostraría su valor en la arena y que él era la llave para salir de ese infernal ludus solo debía aguardar

-la vulcanaria al fin fue anunciada daremos una recepción y las quiero aquí en todo momento aine ya sabes que espero de ti un espectáculo digno del evento como el que diste en la fiesta del padre de Ilithia

-si domina

-esta vez necesitamos que sea impresionante todo, de eso dependerá nuestra ganancia en los juegos

Esa noche Aine fue a visitar a su amigos desde que el entrenamiento se intensificara para los juegos ella casi no los había visto logró escabullirse gracias a la ayuda de algunos guardias, se topó con Espartaco esa noche este la miró estudiándola no como lo hacía Ashur con la lujuria brillando en sus ojos si no simplemente intrigado con su presencia

-tracio

-mascota

Aine se rio ante el apodo hace mucho que los gladiadores no la llamaban así

-es Aine si no te molesta y eres tracio porque dudo que tu nombre sea Espartaco así que no voy a llamarte así a menos que tú lo quieras

Espartaco la miro ahora más confundido aún al no encontrarse con una mujer frágil y asustada aunque considerando que era amiga de los gladiadores no debía ser para nada una hembra común

-Espartaco está bien es lo que soy aquí y lo que debo ser de momento

La chica lo miró algo decepcionada al oír su tono resignado pero el fuego en su mirada seguía ahí solo que no estaba ardiendo como en un inició pero no estaba ni un poco apagado

-felicidades por ganar la marca es un rito difícil ahora perteneces a la hermandad

El tracio la miró con diversión al percibir el sarcasmo y burla en su voz

-no es lo que quiero pero funciona de momento a mis planes

-los cuales sin duda deben ser interesantes considerando lo que has pasado

-sabe Crixus que estas aquí Aine

Aine miró con desagrado a Ashur mientras este se acercaba a ellos mirando con interés la interacción entre ambos

-que yo sepa Crixus no es mi dueño pero sin duda le va a interesar saber que estas siguiéndome de nuevo

Ashur la miró molesto y se fue

-así que eres la ofrenda de Crixus

-no somos amigos y solo eso, seré una ofrenda pero sin duda no la de Crixus tal vez la tuya si peleas como el día que conseguiste salvar tu vida

-ten por seguro que la mía no serás –comento el tracio triste mientras su mirada se ensombrecía

-Entonces es por una mujer que peleas

Espartaco miró a la chica confundido por qué tan rápido había llegado a la verdad

-o no te sorprendas una vez que se pasa tanto tiempo entre ustedes leer sus expresiones y adivinar sus pensamientos es fácil, tu esposa –adivino la chica

-si fue arrancada de mi lado por los romanos por Glaver dominus me prometió hallarla y traerla si peleo bien

-ojala la encuentres

-gracias Aine

-de nada ahora debo ver a mis amigos Barca sabía que vendría y sin duda se desquitara con alguien si no llego nos vemos tracio éxito en la vulcanaria si es que te llevan

Después de ese encuentro Aine se hizo buena amiga de Espartaco y descubrió que sus ideas eran muy similares eran como dos caras de la misma moneda ambos ansiaban libertad pero la diferencia es que Espartaco si confiaba en los romanos al menos en su dominus aún no había probado la decepción y el dolor que Aine ya había experimentado

-Crixus deja de mirar tan alto si te atrapan mirándola le harán daño

-no sé de qué me hablas

-Naevia te he visto mirarla sé que te gusta pero si domina se da cuenta la matara a ti no te hará daño pero ella sufrirá y lo sabes

Crixus miró a su amiga mientras esta lo esperaba

-tienes llamado ella te llevara ante domina

El la miró feliz

-no hagas eso los estoy ayudando pero si le pasa algo por ti si pierdo a otra hermana por culpa de los romanos mi espada va a atravesarte si no eres discreto me entendiste

-tú no tienes espada

-no pero piénsalo así, puedo entrar y salir de la ludus de las jaulas y nadie me cuestiona sería fácil hacerlo pasar por un accidente quiero a Naevia como una hermana si le haces daño yo

-no lo hare

-bien entonces sigue te está esperando y hagas lo que hagas no seas un bruto galo

Crixus miro a su amiga sonriente mientras esta solo lo miraba divertida

Los días seguían pasando y ella podía ver los intentos fallidos de su amigo sin entender porque se empeñaba tanto en algo que era evidente no tenía futuro aunque Naevia correspondiese sus deseos ambos terminarían sus días sufriendo si la domina los atrapaba aún así ella no tenía el corazón para intervenir si es que en ese infierno ellos encontraban en sus mutuas compañías algo de la felicidad que les fue arrebatada

Pronto llego la fiesta que tanto aguardaban los romanos mientras la recepción tenía lugar Aine ya había bailado tres veces los romanos adoraban verla bailar y parecía que sus bailes calmaban los ánimos de sangre de estos cuando sus amigos gladiadores llegaron a la fiesta ella solo le sonrió a Crixus al ver como miraba a Naevia

Pudo ver cuando se llevaron al amigo de Espartaco y mostro en sus ojos su desagrado ante la lujuria que expresaban los ojos de Ilithia y su domina

-quita esa cara niña o te harán daño

-a diferencia de ti tracio hoy se me permite hacer así que resérvate tus comentarios

-te buscaras problemas si te ven hacer eso de nuevo

-lo dudo ya estoy hasta el cuello de mierda así que solo me queda la muerte para que sea peor- le susurro resignada la chica

-Aine

-si dominus quiero que bailes de nuevo

-si dominus

Cuando anunciaron la principal sin embargo Espartaco hizo su jugada y causo un alboroto

-no fue un movimiento muy hábil lo sabes verdad

-no deberías estar con tu amigo es decir mañana caerá en la arena

-tracio eres divertido pero me temo que no muy inteligente Crixus te destripara en la arena

-Aine tu amigo es un rumor solo juegos y sombra no es nada de lo que dicen

-soy la primera en afirmar que el orgullo y soberbia de Crixus son un problema y grave pero lo que ha logrado en la arena es indiscutible mañana vas a caer

-y vienes a

-solo a tratar de entender cómo funciona este plan tuyo

-ya lo verán


	16. Chapter 16

Durante las batallas Aine miraba como se debatían entre ellos sus amigos como algunos salían victoriosos y vivos mientras que otros

-Battiatus es una lástima que no pude asistir a la gala que ofreciste ayer para anunciar las peleas me dicen que estuvo más que entretenido no solo por los gladiadores si no la promoción de la principal

-sin duda lo fue magistrado

-sin embargo hay algo que mi esposa lamenta en especial haberse perdido, se dice que bajo tu techo existe una esclava muy singular una bailarina

-o si Aine de hecho nos acompaña es esta que está aquí –dijo Battiatus señalando a Aine esta se limitó a hacer una reverencia y tratar de ocultar su desagrado

-sin duda es hermosa

-gracias domina

-me encantaría verla en otra ocasión

-cuando usted guste magistrado

-estoy complacido con tus ofrendas y los juegos han sido bastante buenos temía que con la ausencia de Solonius fuesen denigrantes

Cuando fue la hora de la principal Naevia estaba aterrada

-no sufras el sobrevivirá

-creí que querías al tracio vivo

\- y así es pero no soy tonta Crixus es el campeón de capua por algo va a despedazarlo si se le da la oportunidad

Naevia miraba angustiada la pelea mientras que Aine solo miraba aburrida se imaginaba el resultado y no le gustaba pero sabía que era definitivo

-está suplicando

-si eso veo más vale vivir otro día para pelear

Después del desastre de la pelea Espartaco fue consignado las fosas del inframundo Aine pasaba algo más de tiempo con sus amigos ya que se le había dicho que una vez que el tracio iniciara en las fosas sus visitas a las jaulas debían ser menores

-no sobrevivirá –decía seguro Barca

-lo hará pero no sé si cuando regrese aun quedara algo de humano en el dicen que las fosas te cambian

-no solo lo dicen Crixus las fosas te cambian pocos hombres sobreviven a lo que enfrentan ahí el padre de dominus jamás

-si bueno no vale pensar en ese hombre Enomau la decisión está tomada el tracio volverá vivo y con algo de suerte más coherente

-porque te importa tanto Aine –se quejó el galo

-es parte de mis planes

Crixus miró a su amiga con duda y algo de temor él había prometido a Gannicus que la mantendría en una pieza pero esta mujer conspiradora no se parecía en nada a la niña que Gannicus había dejado a su cuidado

El tiempo de Espartaco en las fosas le ayudaron a la ludus a su crecer económico las ganancias de las batallas de Espartaco eran cuantiosas pero su mente empezaba a perderse

Aine bajaba más seguido a ver a sus amigos contrario a lo que ella esperaba ahora que Espartaco había caído en desgracia se le permitía ir más ahí la domina prefería a Aine con los gladiadores mientras hacía encargos por la ciudad con Naevia pese a que la quería Aine era muy favorecida por Quintus y a Lucrecia le preocupaba que Aine dijera algo de sus maquinaciones y negocios a su esposo

-Pietro aléjate de él

Barca miraba con repugnancia a Espartaco junto con Crixus y Aine quien solo los miraba reprochándoles con la mirada no la dejaban acercarse al tracio desde que fuese condenado a las fosas

-porque lo reprimes Pietro es después de todo el único aquí con algo de compasión en su maldito cuerpo –le reclamo molesta a la bestia de Cartago

-preferirías ser tu quien le ofreciera esa avena y agua

-cuál sería el problema Crixus es decir te lo ofrecí a ti en su día no

-nunca fui una bestia sin honor de las fosas

Aine solo se dio vuelta molesta mientras seguía a Pietro

-sabes no tienes que avergonzarte de lo que hiciste actuaste como un ser humano a diferencia de muchos de los aquí presentes

-gracias Aine pero Barca

-o Barca sabe que tengo razón es solo que le gusta sentirse un macho junto a los demás

Pietro le sonrió con ganas a la muchacha

-no lo entiendo

-que

-cómo es que aún no tienes dueño entre ellos

-simple valgo más así intacta – dijo algo amarga Aine aunque le chico no pareció percibirlo

-tal vez para los dominus pero no fue lo que pregunte

-te refieres a si me interesa alguno de ellos

-si

-no lo hacen son amigos compañeros esclavos hermanos de penitencia pero ninguno de ellos es algo más que eso ni si quiera el tracio pese a lo que Crixus está empeñado en creer

-es una lastima

-que Barca no te oiga diciendo eso o pensara que lo desprecias por mi vamos tienes trabajo que hacer y yo debo volver a la ludus- le dijo la chica divertida

Los días transcurrían y cada vez la ludus prosperaba más gracias al dinero que entraba por las batallas del tracio

-Aine ya no quiero que frecuentes a los gladiadores el tracio se está volviendo inestable

-si domina

-a decir verdad las libertades que tenías para ir hacía ese lugar se están por terminar no te quiero ahí a no ser que sea por estricto encargo mío o de Quintus las cosas se están tornando más peligrosas y ahora vales mucho más de lo que valías antes, estamos comenzando a tener de nuevo fondos y tu talento será presumido traerás fama a esta ludus mi Aine mi diamante en bruto, mi ave de Capua

-si domina


	17. Chapter 17

Mientras poco a poco gracias a las ganancias de Espartaco la ludus iba recobrando fuerza la otra entrada de denarios se convirtió en Aine desde que Lucrecia se dio cuenta de que había bastantes nobles dispuestos a pagar por bailes de ella y entretenimiento a pagar por su compañía comenzó a usarla de ese modo su ave la llamaba ahora, la ludus prosperaba gracias a ella y Espartaco cada uno en su área de trabajo sin embargo con el éxito de Aine vinieron las restricciones al ser ahora un bien con mayor valor sus libertades se acortaron ya no se le permitía acercarse a los gladiadores sus viejos amigos salvo en contadas ocasiones

-Las ganancias están mejorando sin duda el tracio fue una sabia elección en las fosas

-no solo son las fosas Quintus también lo es

-lo se nuestra avecilla Aine, me lo dijo el magistrado están felices él y su mujer están complacidos por el baile que mostro en su última recepción parecen fascinados con ella es decir no hay ningún noble en Capua que no se jacte de haberla visto bailar aunque sea una vez

-lo sé, se rumora que el magistrado está pensando invitarla a roma y obviamente a nosotros con ella

-al fin los dioses decidieron sacar su miembro de mi trasero

-la fortuna comienza a sonreírnos al fin

Los días seguían y aunque las cosas mejoraban para la ludus no estaban del todo en pie

-Aine niña que haces aquí si domina te ve en este lugar

-estoy aquí con su permiso

-me cuesta creerlo he escuchado que usted ya vale más que cualquiera de nosotros-le dijo Barca mientras se inclinaba un poco ante ella

-no me hables así Barca si valgo más ahora soy un ave amaestrada solo eso

-eso escuchamos pensé que ya no podrías venir más

-si pero en estos momentos hay gente indeseable en la villa así que domina me prefiere aquí como están los demás

-Espartaco inestable ya lo sabes está cada vez más perdido en su mundo y Crixus bueno lo sabes mejor que nadie esa relación con

-no lo nombres se lo que pasa ahí está destinado al fracaso

-porque les ayudas entonces

-porque a diferencia mi ella puede ser feliz no voy a negarles eso lo merecen después de esta mierda de vida que llevamos

-la tuya ya no lo es más

-no te equivocas aún soy esclava aun mi vida les pertenece a los romanos que el precio de mi jaula ahora sea mayor no cambia lo que soy Barca

-necesito irme a las fosas

-cuídate ese lugar me han hablado de él es terrible

-espero que jamás lo conozcas si no estoy seguro de que Gannicus nos encontraría hasta en el mismo infierno para matarnos y desmembrarnos

-no temas si llego a ser libre nunca visitare un sitio así

Esa noche en la villa mientras Aine y Naevia acompañaban a domina en sus suplicas

-Quintus regresaste

-dominus

-déjennos

-Quintus estas sangrando

-Naevia trae a ayuda y agua, Aine ve pro el medico de inmediato

-si domina

Las chicas trajeron lo pedido de inmediato y atendieron las heridas de su dominus solo para enterarse que los días de la fosa se habían terminado, los días pasaron y pese a las ganancias que reportaba a la ludus Aine las deudas de esta a su vez eran grandes

-odio a ese maldito tracio si no fuera por ti estaríamos en la quiebra mi avecilla

-domina

-el tracio solo ha traído desgracia a esta ludus

-puede que sí pero le debo mi vida Lucrecia

-y esa es la única razón por la que aún no pido su muerte pero Quintus no podemos abastecernos más

-estaremos bien Aine nos provee y vienen nuevos juegos que podrán redimir en algo esto encontraremos al autor de mi atentado y los dioses se arrepentirán del día que decidieron comenzar a fornicarme

-hablando de eso los juegos del magistrado se acercan y llego esto

-más acreedores

-algo más alegre es del magistrado estará aquí en unas horas viene a seleccionar hombres en persona para sus juegos una ofrenda digna para hacer brotar la lluvia

-viene en persona

-si podríamos asegurar la principal, al parecer nuestra avecilla en sus bailes lo ha impresionado gratamente también ya que antes no hubiese venido es nuestra oportunidad deberíamos decirle de

-no lo haremos

-pero alguien trato de matarte a ti un hombre honesto

-en un lugar deshonesto no lo dejaremos pasar enfoquémonos en aprovechar la puerta que nuestra ave a abierto que este presentable y reúne la comida y el agua que puedas debe quedar gratamente sorprendido

-así se hará

Después de unas horas el magistrado había llegado junto con Solonius

-magistrado es un placer verle

-le comentaba a Solonius como conocí a tu padre

-un gran hombre sin duda uno que no podrá ser igualado

-gracias Solonius, no se preocupe magistrado tratare de satisfacerle de igual forma

-vamos entonces

-si síganme pero antes gusta agua o vino

-agua estaría bien

-permítanos ofrecérsela entonces magistrado

-un placer verte Lucrecia aunque no entiendo como tienes a esta belleza aun sirviendo como una esclava común Quintus con sus dotes bien podrías enviarla o venderla a roma

-para mí es un honor servir a la casa de Battiatus dominus

-y sin duda lo haces excepcional querida no seas tan formal mi esposa y yo ansiamos verte junto con tus dominus en el pulvinus en mis juegos y en la recepción de estos ver una de tus preciadas danzas

-y lo harán magistrado sigamos, Aine acompáñanos

-si dominus

-vaya una gran selección muy parecida a la que me mostro Solonius, dime querida Aine quien para ti sería el campeón de esta casa

-ese sería sin duda alguna Crixus dominus

-sería un duelo entre leyendas

-leyendas

-o si no lo mencione Quintus Solonius consiguió a Teocles para la principal tu hombre Crixus se enfrentaría ante él

Aine miró horrorizada el semblante de su mejor amiga solo un hombre había sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con Teocles y no había vuelto a pisar la arena después de ello

-me temo que los dioses estarían molestos esa no sería una pelea justa

-que se le una el tracio ese hombre ya me costó cuatro hombres rehusándose a morir en la arena serían una digna ofrenda para los dioses no te parece pequeña ave

-será una pelea sin duda esclarecedora sin embargo no descartaría al tracio ni a Crixus tan rápido

-vaya tu esclava sí que tiene fe en tus gladiadores Battiatus será sin duda algo digno de verse-comento con burla Solonius

-las deudas de tu casa son conocidas aún si perdieras los hombres el pago por la pelea sería suficiente para detener un poco a tus acreedores a menos que quieras ser excluido de los juegos y los que sigan

-no los pondré a la tarea estarán más que listos para la pelea


	18. Chapter 18

Mientras los entrenamientos empezaban los ánimos en la ludus se veían cada vez más tensos no pintaba a ser un encuentro del cual la casa de Battiatus lograra salir airosa

-crees que la domina logre sacar a Crixus de la pelea

-no Naevia dominus está empeñado en que pelee me temo que ni los mismos dioses pueden alejarlo de ese destino solo esperemos que él y Espartaco logren moverse como uno si quieren sobrevivir

-no lo harán y lo sabes

-entonces tendrán una muerte gloriosa en la arena

-vaya que Crixus es glorioso sin duda me encantaría verlo más de cerca

Naevia se tensó al escuchar la petición de Ilithia la cual las visitaba ya que por de los juegos estaba en la ciudad

-relájate esa es la única oportunidad que tendría de que lo sacaran de esa batalla

-pero si ni ella puede hacerlo

-dudo que los mismos dioses puedan hacerlo Naevia pero es lo único que nos queda la única oportunidad que podría tener de salvación

Esa noche la audiencia con Ilithia tuvo lugar

-vaya que en verdad es glorioso aunque está muy vestido para la ocasión

-eso tiene solución Crixus ya oíste a Ilithia

Después de esa audiencia Naevia estaba inconsolable había estado viendo los entrenamientos y los días pasaban y no había mejoría

-cálmate

-lo sabías, sabías que no aceptaría que lo sacaran de la principal

-desafortunadamente lo conozco bien sabía que no aceptaría ser remplazado nunca aceptaría un destino alejado de la gloria su cerebro ha sido muy bien lavado

-lo van a matar

-puede que no puede que los mismos dioses se opongan a matarlo

-sabes que no lo será he visto los entrenamientos él y el tracio son incompatibles van a caer en la arena

-mañana lo sabremos en la principal

-necesito verlo

-va a ser difícil

-lo sé

-no dije que fuese imposible solo difícil te ayudare domina hoy lo va a querer con ella tú lo buscaras y podrás hablar con él, podrás darle un motivo para volver

-gracias

-sí, solo recuerda que tienes que darle un buen motivo para regresar Crixus es obstinado si le das una razón regresará

Naevia miró a su amiga con asombro ya que sus palabras habían sonado tristes algo raro en ella ya que normalmente se mostraba dura y sarcástica pero agradeció su ayuda

A la mañana siguiente mientras se alistaban Aine volvía a ser la misma de siempre

-vaya al parecer alguien estuvo entretenida anoche

-yo

-ahórralo mientras mi amigo regrese estamos en paz ahora a servir a nuestros queridos romanos

-Aine sirve más agua

-si dominus

-vaya tu ave tiene embelesado al hijo del magistrado solo ella y los juegos parecen atraerle aunque no lo culpo es preciosa sería una ofrenda digna si sabes a lo que me refiero –mencionaba Ilithia a su amiga mientras veía al hijo del magistrado ver fascinado a Aine

-si el muchacho lo pidiese tal vez después de todo nunca ha sido tocada

-vaya que oportuno amiga

-Aine

-Si domina

-colócate junto al hijo del magistrado y asegúrate que su copa este llena en todo momento

-si domina

La chica se acercó al joven quien al verla de inmediato empezó a hablar con ella atropelladamente tratando de entretenerla divirtiendo a Aine ya que normalmente los hombres con quienes convivía eran mucho más duros que este muchacho

-te gustan los juegos

-si dominus

-los entiendes

-sería imposible no hacerlo vivo en una ludus

-entonces siéntate y velos conmigo querrás estar sentada cuando tus amigos caigan

-no sé si se me permita hacer eso dominus-comento la chica tratando de ocultar su desagrado ante ese mal criado

-porque no yo te estoy invitando a hacerlo

Aine miró confusa a su domina quien solo asintió y ella hizo lo que le pedían

-ellos no van a caer –contesto entonces más segura

-Teocles no puede ser vencido

-yo sé que lo será dominus

-ya lo veremos

La batalla comenzó y como Aine esperaba sus amigos estaban en su mejor forma

-lo hirieron tenías razón

-si pero aún no termina la sombra no ha caído del todo

-aun así es impresionante que hayan llegado tan lejos

El combate fue brutal Aine se estremeció cuando Crixus cayo aunque sintió dicha pura cuando Espartaco gano y esa bestia fue asesinada en la arena nunca había temido tanto por la vida de un amigo en la arena y sintió autentica repugnancia por la multitud que clamaba sangre desde las tribunas

-tenías razón esclava sabías que tus gladiadores iban a ganar

-son de la casa de Battiatus de donde provienen las leyendas y campeones era evidente que ganarían –contesto la chica mientras servía más agua al chico y trataba sin éxito de apartarse

-y han traído lluvia

-siguen vivos eso es lo impresionante-susurro más para sí misma Aine al ver como se llevaban el cuerpo de Crixus

-sin duda

-dominus debo retirarme fu un honor compartir los juegos a su lado

-sin duda lo fue –le dijo el chico mirándola ahora fascinado de nuevo mientras seguía su silueta con la mirada embelesado


	19. Chapter 19

Esa noche cuando regresaron a la ludus aún con la lluvia a sus cuestas Aine velaba el sueño de su mejor amigo mientras los dominus celebraban su triunfo ante la mirada de reproche del medico

-va a estar bien

-vivirá si es lo que preguntas

-sabes que no lo es Enomau

-su orgullo es el que está más que herido pero sus heridas sanaran y podrá volver a la arena, deberías ir a ver los festejos se te requerirá y no deberías seguir aquí

-es que tenía que saber que él

-lo entiendo

-Enomau el podrá ver a Naevia ella necesita saber que el estará bien

-si pero no debe esforzarse

-gracias Enomau

-ahora ve chiquilla el discurso de dominus debe estar por comenzar y me temo que la ausencia de cualquiera de nosotros en el sería notada

El discurso fue alentador pero solo mencionaba a Espartaco mientras la ira de Aine crecía al ver el estado de su amigo y como este era desechado como un juguete roto al igual que sabía que el atentado contra la familia del primo del magistrado había sido realizado por Barca estaba molesta por como esa sociedad pudría a sus amigos sin embargo podía ver después de la victoria del tracio ese fuego que no había visto hace un tiempo tal vez era el momento después de todo para poner en marcha su plan

-así que ya lo sabes he, el destino que les aguarda a tu esposa y a ti en cuanto ella llegue

-esclavitud lo sabías

-saber qué, que lo único que puede aguardarnos bajo el yugo romano son cadenas si lo tengo muy claro desde que fui capturada

-tú no eres esclava del todo porque te preocupa

-al contrario de lo que piensen ustedes soy tan esclava como cualquiera de ustedes la diferencia radica en el tamaño de mi jaula solo eso pero mi vida no es mía sino de ellos y de lo que dispongan en cualquier momento somos como decirlo prescindibles y yo no quiero eso quiero escapar sé que tú también

-palabras peligrosas en boca de esclavos en especial de una tan querida –le dijo Barro al entrar en la habitación de Espartaco donde Aine estaba por un encargo del dominus de vigilar que estuviese en buen estado

-hola barro creía que no estabas aquí

-siempre lo estoy tratando de hacer entrar algo de sentido común en este tracio y no me lo estás haciendo más fácil

-no quiero hacerlo fácil soy realista nuestra libertad nunca nos dejaran comprarla

-no le mientas

-sabes que no lo hago Barro con lo que yo produzco es más que seguro que podría haber comprado mi libertad hace tiempo y es una opción que no me va a ser dada, no voy a esperar por ella

-se rumora entre los gladiadores que Gannicus

-que el volverá a comprarme

-si

-aunque el pudiese hacerlo no me venderían lo se mi única opción es el escape piénsalo tracio solo nosotros entre los tres podríamos lograrlo

-si muy brillante su plan pero como lo harán olvidan a los demás gladiadores, y a doctore

-el no levantaría su puño contra mi

-si pero lo haría contra Espartaco y su mujer si no tienen un plan mejor que solo esas locas ideas de libertad deberían olvidarse del tema

-sabes dónde encontrarme tracio los ayudare si me sacas de aquí con ustedes

Aine se fue había hecho su oferta esperaba que bastara

-estás loco si lo intentas ya en si huir tú y Sura sería una idea descabellada pero llevarse al ave de Capua los cazaran como perros

-pero con ella podríamos salir más fácilmente con su ayuda

-promesas al aire los mataran a los tres o tal vez solo a Sura mientras ustedes sean valiosos los dejaran con vida pero no a tu mujer piensa en ello

Las ideas descabelladas de escape que Aine había avivado en la mente de Espartaco rondaban cada vez más fuertes en su interior mientras aguardaba la llegada de Sura estaba convencido de que si quería tener éxito en su empeño necesitaría la ayuda de Aine y de que ella los ayudaría a salir ya que sus deseos de huir eran tan grandes como los suyos propios

Aine solía acompañar a dominus a algunos encargos en la plaza ya que domina parecía no apreciar al tracio y Quintus prefería la compañía de su ave y el tracia para ciertos asuntos aunque ese día ella había tenido que quedarse a velar a Crixus en su convalecencia

-vaya una fortuna encontrarlos mi hijo Numerius no deja de hablar del gran Espartaco y su victoria contra el titán Teocles así como de tu ave me temo que ha quedado fascinado con las ofrendas que ofrece tu ludus

-es un placer saber eso magistrado

-vinimos al mercado solo para conseguir algo de tracia en tu honor

-el mercader me vendió esto dijo que era un arma de guerrero lo es –dijo el chico mirando con admiración a Espartaco

\- lo es ves la empuñadura llena de marcas cada una simboliza una muerte

-vaya si yo peleara igual de bien que tu

-sabes si vienes al ludus de mi amo puedo enseñarte el golpe que dio muerte a Teocoles

-podemos padre

-si Battiatus está de acuerdo

-por mí no hay problema mis puertas están abiertas para usted siempre magistrado

-entonces una visita corta esta tarde

-ella estará ahí –pregunto el muchacho mirando a Battiatus este le sonrió indulgente y pregunto con picardía

-o Aine, si ella siempre está ahí le complacerá recibir tu visita joven Numerius aunque porque esperar podemos ir si quieren en este momento

-me temo que esos era imposible atiendo asuntos por la muerte de mi primo me temo

-o lamento eso

-no lo hagas carga tu corazón con venganza la misma que espero obtener yo

-si en algo la casa de Battiatus puede ayudar

-no ya hacen bastante distrayendo mi dolor y el de mi hijo los veremos más tarde


	20. Chapter 20

Una vez en la ludus se dispuso todo para el disfrute del magistrado y su hijo

-aine

-si dominus

-el hijo del magistrado vendrá le interesa tu compañía así que te quiero limpia y despampanante aquí cautivadora mientras recibe su lección de espada de Espartaco

-si dominus

Una vez ahí el magistrado se dispuso a observa como su hijo era instruido en el arte de la espada mientras Aine era obligada a ver

-si ya te aburriste no lo demuestres es importante agradar a estas personas –la reprendía Enomau ya que la chica comenzaba a divagar

-lo sé Enomau se cómo comportarme he madurado aunque no lo parezca

-ese chiquillo podría ser a quien te ofrenden

Aine miró a doctore confusa

-pensé que sería el premio de un gladiador

-me temo que eso era antes tu valor ahora es alto pertenecerás a un romano supongo al mejor postor y por el momento es ese chico

-vaya

-lo sé

Mientras los esclavos discutían otras preocupaciones rondaban la cabeza de los romanos

-me disculpo por nuestra tardanza esta tarde la indagación de la muerte de mi pariente nos llevó más tiempo del esperado –comentaba preocupado el magistrado

-se descubrió algo

-no me temo que todo está entre rocas

-tu hijo aprende rápido el arte de la espada

-así es Lucrecia nació con una fascinación por los gladiadores no ha parado de abrumarme con peticiones de que en su cumpleaños número 15 que se aproxima halla un par de demostraciones pensaba usar a los hombres de Solonius pero mi hijo siente una fascinación por tu campeón de no ser por la otra cosa que ambiciona para su cumpleaños temería por sus gustos

-qué más puede ambicionar un chico de 15 años-pregunto curiosa Lucrecia

-no te lo imaginas tú ya Battiatus- le dijo el magistrado sonriendo justo cuando su hijo miraba con deseo a Aine y con molestia a Enomau por la cercanía que este tenía con la chica y la forma en que le hablaba

-me temo que si aunque no creo que sea a cualquiera

-y eso me lleva de nuevo a ti lo que mi hijo desea habita en estos muros tu campeón y tu ave

-a Aine –dijo sorprendida Lucrecia

-hay algún inconveniente ya es la ofrenda de tu campeón

-no, no lo es no le pertenece a nadie más que a Lucrecia es su acompañante su esclava personal

-lo se he visto su marca y quiero saber cuál sería el costo de que

-vamos negociemos aunque eso será un poco costoso Aine es un bien muy preciado-comento Quintus algo turbado complacido si pero turbado ante la posibilidad de ofrecer un bien tan preciado

-mensaje para el magistrado –anunciaron unos hombres entrando de súbito en la ludus y entregaron un mensaje al hombre

-las negociaciones tendrán que esperar me temo hay noticias de mi primo su hijo está vivo debo ver que sucedió con el Numerius nos vamos

-pero padre aún no he

-despídete esto apronta hijo

-gracias por la lección Espartaco

Mientras el joven se retiraba se fijó en Aine y fue hacia ella mientras su padre explicaba el contenido del mensaje a Battiatus y su mujer

-hola ave

La chica se rio un poco por el apodo usado por el muchacho

-en realidad es Aine dominus aunque no me molesta que me llame así

-es un nombre bello al igual que tu

-gracias dominus

-te traje algo-el chico saco un collar de rubís y se lo tendió a Aine

-es para ti

La chica lo miro incrédula esa pieza de joyería podía pagar bien su deuda y algunas de la ludus con ese collar estaba segura

-yo esto es demasiado

-no se verá bien en ti

-pero

-Aine acepta el obsequio está bien deja que el joven Numerius lo coloque en tu cuello-le dijo severa la domina quien había visto el intercambio con interés

-si domina

Numerius le quito el collar que mostraba su estado de esclava y lo arrojo con molestia lejos de Aine mientras colocaba su presente en su cuello la hizo girar para ver cómo le sentaba

-sabía que sería perfecto para ti llévalo y piensa en mí avecilla nos veremos pronto –dijo el chico besándola en la mejilla para después alcanzar a su padre

-vaya así que no mentía el magistrado has cautivado el corazón de un niño si pero uno importante Aine este collar es muy valioso

-domina –Aine comenzaba a quitarse el collar para ofrecerlo a domina

-o no querida no te lo quites mantenlo a salvo en tu cuello tal vez sea la hora de pensar a quien se te ofrendara al menos por una ocasión después ya veremos

Mientras Aine sentía el peso de la joya en su cuello sintió como la opresión la carcomía su destino estaba echado y nada podía refrenarlo miró con desesperación a Espartaco quien solo la miro asintiendo a su pregunta muda intentarían escapar


	21. Chapter 21

Aine no sabía en que momento o como pretendía el tracio pasar a los guardias y compañeros pero estaba segura que buscaría la forma de sacarla de aquí

Esa noche sin embargo se marcó algo aún más fuerte en la memoria de Aine vio como asesinaban a Barca frente a sus ojos por nada para salvar el pellejo propio

-Barca compro su libertad y nosotros le deseamos suerte y lo escoltamos a las puertas de la villa entendieron

-si domina –respondió aterrada Naevia

-pregunte si lo entendieron Aine

La chica miró con fuego en su ojos a su domina y por primera vez Lucrecia vio el odio reflejado en los ojos de su esclava y sintió temor esa mirada prometía violencia y sangre

Abofeteo a Naevia y miro a Aine quien enseguida bajo su mirada peor podía verla temblando de rabia

-pregunte si entendieron –la vio contestar llorando de rabia

-si domina

-bien no quiero molestias sobre esto –dijo mientras se retiraba

-yo lo lamento se cuanto lo querías y

-no yo lo siento ella te golpeo por mi duda mi culpa y

-no tiene caso pensar en ello no hagas locuras Barca no lo hubiese querido así

Aine miró a su amiga con tranquilidad pero sentía como un odio por sus dominus crecía cada vez más fuerte en su interior en especial cuando se enteró de que habían matado a su amigo sin razón por una treta algo que estaba segura que había fraguado Ashur solo que no tenía pruebas

Sin embargo ya no tenía importancia Aine estaba junto con el tracio esa mañana lista para huir tenía los ojos secos de llorar toda la noche el asesinato de Barca pero no se iba a quedar más tiempo ahí solo lamentaba no poder llevar a Naevia y Crixus con ella o a doctore le dolía dejar a su familia o lo que quedaba de ella en esos muros pero ella no soportaría más sentía cada vez más como el odio la consumía poco a poco, desde la interacción con el magistrado a Aine y Espartaco se les permitía pasar tiempo juntos ya que los dominus estaban muy contentos con ambos

-bonito regalo creí que lo dejarías

-voy a venderlo saliendo de aquí para poder ir más lejos lo más lejos que pueda del yugo de la república y de esta maldita ludus

-esto es una locura lo saben

-va a funcionar Barro

-si ustedes lo dicen están igual de dementes solo espero que no mueran en su intento

-Aine es bueno verte despierta

-dominus

-Serás testigo de un gran y feliz acontecimiento Espartaco el carro de tu esposa se aproxima estaré abajo en unos momentos

-reconsideren los ahorcaran a ambos

-mejor muertos que de rodillas ante esos monstruos –le susurro con odio en la voz Aine impresionando a Barro

-que los dioses les ayuden y los vean libres

-gracias Barro

Todo estaba dispuesto pero cuando el carro llego la realidad golpeo con su puño de acero a Espartaco Sura venía muerta había llegado si pero muerta tras un ataque en el camino Aine se fijó en los ojos de hielo de doctore y entonces comprendió él lo sabía lo que iban a intentar y debía estar furioso pero al ver el dolor en los ojos de Espartaco recordó el suyo propio y deseo con todas su fuerzas desaparecer

Ese día su dolor solo era comparable con el de Pietro quien afrentaba la perdida de Barca creyendo que este lo había abandonado los funerales de Sura fueron costeados por el dominus y parecía querer complacer a su campeón sin embargo Aine no se creía eso no después de haberlo visto asesinar a Barca después de haberlo visto hacer tantas cosas guiado por su ambición

Al menos entre toda esa desgracia surgía algo de alegría Crixus al fin había despertado aunque no en las mejores condiciones estaba listo y ansioso por regresar a la arena a volver a ser lo que él sabía que era pelear

-al fin despertó supe que lo viste

-si lo hizo

-y porque esa cara Naevia está vivo regreso de entre los muertos para ti que más quieres

–estoy feliz es solo que estoy preocupada no está del todo bien

-es fuerte lo estará

-pregunto por ti porque no fuiste a verlo

-porque lo alteraría verme sobre todo por lo que cuelga de mi cuello pese a que no es brillante lo entenderá Naevia de mi cuello ya no cuelga el símbolo de los esclavos si no esta nueva cadena mi destino se ha decidido pero no quiero que eso lo inquiete en especial porque no puede hacer nada

-gracias por pensar en eso en él por ayudarnos

-solo sean felices

-ibas a irte no creas que no lo sé, sé que pretendías huir con el tracio pero que las cosas salieron mal no te lo estoy reprochando pero Aine van a crucificarte si te atrapan

-lo sé pero ya no tengo mucho que perder

-no digas eso yo no quiero perderte no después de lo de Diona de lo de Melita, de Barca no quiero perder a nadie más

-le dijiste a Crixus

-no como hacerlo no podría decirle no quiero mentirle no podría no después delo que ha pasado aunque está muy sentido de que no hayan ido a verlo en especial tú y Barca

-iré solo que este un poco más fuerte

-no ve ahora le dolerá saber tu situación pero es lo mejor

Mientras tanto las malas noticias seguían acumulándose para Aine la muerte volvía a arrebatarle a alguien su amigo Pietro estaba muerto menos mal Espartaco había logrado matar al infeliz por quien el muchacho se había suicidado

-era débil para esta vida no deberías llorarlo –mencionaba con poco tacto Crixus a Naevia quien mientras le contaba lloraba a su lado

-eres una ternura Crixus después de todo ni la convalecencia te haría cambiar –le dijo aine desde la entrada de donde el galo reposaba Naevia al verla los dejo

-pensé que ya no era importante para ti solo Naevia doctore y el tracio me han visitado

-ese no es el caso solo que no quería alterarte

-como ibas a alterarme tu Aine

-así- le dijo la chica mientras salía a la vista del galo quien al verla noto de inmediato el nuevo collar en su cuello

-ya han –pregunto confuso sin apartar los ojos del cuello de su amiga

-lo han hecho seré del hijo del magistrado según se al menos por un tiempo su regalo una ofrenda aunque no sé si se me venderá como tal o solo se me alquilara para el feliz acontecimiento de su cumpleaños

-de un romano

-no es por elección y lo sabes

-es inevitable incluso si el tracio te reclamara- pregunto algo desesperado su amigo

Eso hizo reír con fuerza a la chica

-solo olvida esas ideas locas estaré bien

La vida en la ludus era mejor ahora con agua y los ánimos del tracio más tranquilos abrazando su destino como gladiador Aine solo esperaba el día que sería entregada aunque agradecía de sobremanera que ese día no llegara la cadena en su cuello le recordaba constantemente que eso era imposible de evitar

-supe que eres ahora un dios de la arena

-no me llamaría a mí mismo así Aine

-tracio solo tú no te llamas así

-aunque toda Capua grita tu nombre enardecida

-no me guardas rencor o si

-porque por no escapar no la verdad es que no lo hago no puedes más que aceptar tu destino yo ya lo he hecho al menos por el momento

El tracio la miró incrédulo

-bueno no pero es mejor alejar mi idea de esos intentos de momento supe que abra nuevos reclutas no deberías estar planeando como hacer su vida miserable sé que si Crixus estuviese aquí lo estaría haciendo

-la vida ya es lo suficientemente dura como para hacérselos peor yo

-al fin alguien con humanidad al menos si tú te comportas puede que los demás te imiten odio ver como los tratan como escoria pero si tú no lo haces como eres el campeón los demás tendrán que imitarte

-eso es algo que no comprendo cómo puedes ser amiga de Crixus y de Barca si hay tanta humanidad en ti

-son buenas personas una vez que llegas a conocerlos y son mi familia lo único que tengo tracio

-los nuevos reclutas están por llegar debo ir a ver que Crixus no se salga con la suya aunque débil aún puede moverlos a ser molestos

-gracias Espartaco

-por

-Tratar de cambiar las cosas


	22. Chapter 22

Desde el balcón junto con los dominus, Naevia e Ilithia Aine pudo fijarse en los nuevos reclutas y ver como el ritual que ya conocían tenía lugar una vez más

-es increíble que el ritual siempre sea el mismo y aun resulte molesto

-Aine

Naevia veía con diversión a su amiga quien no parecía ser capaz de controlarse mientras Ilithia se decidía a compra un gladiador vieron con incredulidad como los nuevos reclutas se desnudaban para Ilithia

-esto es algo que no entiendo en que les ayuda esto en la arena

-Aine guarda silencio nos notaran

-avecilla

-si domina

-a quien elegirías tu

-yo no sabría decirle domina

-esa pregunta es cruel Lucrecia la chica está reservada según se cómo ofrenda a Numerius para que hacerla ver algo de lo que vas a privarle de cualquier forma

-puede ser Ilithia aunque solo quiero una opinión asi que Aine –la cuestiono su domina ella miro a los reclutas sin interés y se fijó en cual se posaba la mirada de Ilithia y dio esa respuesta

-al galo domina

-buena elección niña ahora celebremos

-conque el galo nuevo

-o déjame Naevia sabes que solo le dije lo que quería escuchar

-tal vez pero es sin duda atractivo

La chica miró a su amiga exasperada si era atractivo pero ella no iba a decirlo en voz alta

-Aine

\- si dominus

-quiero que vayas por doctore a las celdas cuando Ilithia se allá ido lo necesito aquí y asegúrate de revisar el estado de Espartaco

-si dominus

Esa noche Aine bajo a las celdas topándose con que era día de pago miró con desagrado a los gladiadores desfogarse mientras se dirigía a la celda de Enomau

-que haces aquí hay nuevos reclutas

-o por favor Enomau otra vez ya sabes que eso no funciona dominus te llama y me pidió ir con Espartaco estaré bien voy a ver al campeón con celda privada –comento irónica la chica

-ten cuidado

Aine camino entre las celdas tratando de no prestar mucha atención se topó con los nuevos reclutas quienes la miraron algo maravillados al ver su cuello con el rubí de inmediato la miraron con pena y bajaron la mirada

-no hagan eso reclutas no soy nadie que merezca ese trato

-pero usted debe ser

-es nadie Segovax es una esclava igual que tú y yo –le dijo Ashur pasando junto con algunas prostitutas

\- Ashur debí imaginarlo has visto al tracio

-en su celda ya lo sabes que haces con los nuevos reclutas

-nada de importancia para ti según se

Ashur la miró molesto

-mira niñita que tu suerte ya este echada no te hace mejor podrás ser la futura zorra de un romano peor eres tan esclava como yo no lo olvides- le dijo mientras la aprisionaba contra una pared arrimando su cuerpo contra ella lleno de lujuria los nuevos reclutas vieron esta acción algunos con asco otros con curiosidad salvo el galo quien iba a intervenir pero no fue necesario

Aine saco una daga de su vestido y derribo a Ashur con una patada sentándose sobre su pecho aunque pequeña era rápida y logro inmovilizar al sirio con su peso

-escúchame bien basura yo no olvido mi lugar pero tú no debería olvidar el tuyo, te lo dije una vez vuelve a tocarme o intentarlo y lo lamentaras

-no tienes las agallas

-no sirio- Aine comenzó a hundir la daga en el pecho del sirio y este se retorció bajo ella, esta le sonrió sádica al ver el corte sangrar

-Aine no deberías ensuciarte con esta basura sabes que es molesto que lidies con ella en persona, que haces aquí además con los nuevos inútiles

-nada importante Crixus solo iba a ver al tracio encargo de dominus -dijo Aine mientras se levantaba y en el proceso pateaba a Ashur quien la miro con el odio brillando en sus ojos así como el deseo

-entonces sigue y sal de aquí te esperare fuera de la jaula de ese e iras de vuelta de inmediato a la villa

Aine lo miro fastidiada pero asintió

-creí decirte que la dejaras en paz

-que podría hacer un bueno para nada como tú ahora Crixus

Este solo miro a Ashur con molestia y le propino un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo tosiendo sangre

-creo que esa cicatriz que adornara tu pecho ahora debería recordarte ella no es para ti vuelve a tocarla y será lo último que harás

-no sabía que ahora cuidabas los intereses de los romanos o compartirán contigo a la zorra una vez que la estrenen

Crixus iba a golpear a Ashur de nuevo pero uno de los reclutas lo hizo por él lo sujeto desde la jaula y lo azoto contra esta

-hombrecito deberías aprender a respetar cuando alguien más poderoso habla y no provocarías tu muerte la cual sin duda ya va ser miserable no deberías empeorarla

Cuando lo soltó Ashur solo se fue blasfemando

-gana la marca recluta se ve que tienes madera para esto

-Segovax el nombre es segovax

-eres basura mientras no poseas la marca

Los entrenamientos de los nuevos reclutas continuaron así como las dudas del destino de algunos de los gladiadores entre ellos el de Crixus quien por su lesión se estaba considerando su venta Naevia prestaba atención más seguido a la arena debido a Crixus pero podía ver las pasiones de otro gladiador uno de los nuevos reclutas quien devoraba a su amiga con la mirada pero era discreto o al menos nadie le prestaba atención lo cual era bueno

-crees que lo vendan

-no si muestra su valor

-pero contra Espartaco no era esto lo que quería

-lo sé pero es la única forma que se vea capaz o dominus lo venderá

-pero aún no está bien del todo

-lo sé pero él no parece entenderlo

Vieron a Crixus caer una y otra vez mientras luchaba con Espartaco

-Dominus Crixus no está listo para esta prueba estará bien pero no así

-Espartaco sigue entrenando Crixus descansa Aine si el galo es tu amigo dile que más vale que mejore o su cabeza se sumara en denarios a mi cuenta

-si dominus

-Gracias Aine –le susurro agradecida en verdad Lucrecia a su ave en cuestiones de la ludus solo a ella y a doctore parecía prestarles atención Quintus valoraba sus opiniones y las tomaba en cuenta

-de nada domina

-Naevia ve con Crixus ve que este bien comunícale mi deseo de que repose que se mejore y que hablare con Quintus para evitar su venta

-si domina

Esa noche las amigas de Ilithia visitaron la ludus para que esta pudiese presumir a su recluta

-vaya Ilithia no menciono que conocía a la esposa de Battiatus

-o seguro lo hice no le mientas

-te darás cuenta Lucrecia que ella es realmente mala

-y por eso la adoramos tanto

-también yo me estoy encariñando con ella

-Ilithia menciono también al ave donde esta ella, Ilithia prometió una de sus encantadoras piezas para poder juzgar si es tan graciosa como mencionan los que la han visto danzar

-Aine debe estar por traer el vino

-la usas como esclava

-no es una tarea a la que se me obliga domina es sumamente amable conmigo es la forma de pagar esa deuda

-Aine querida las damas me piden verte danzar podrías complacerlas

-si domina

Aine bailo como nunca lo había hecho sacando toda la frustración y dolor que la perseguía desde que su amigo Barca hubiese sido asesinado ante sus ojos cuando termino de danzar vio en los rostros de las mujeres romanas lágrimas

-o vaya Lucrecia Ilithia no mentía esta chica tiene un don debes llevarla a roma sería un éxito sin duda me complacería que diese una danza en mi casa –ofreció Laiquinia

-será un honor

-sin duda lo sería Lucrecia después de todo para la esposa de un lanista – comento malvada Ilithia

Lucrecia miró con paz a su "amiga" pero no olvidaría esa afrenta mientras las romanas discutían Aine junto con Naevia observaban la interacción de esta y como ellas se dedicaban a hacerse pomada entre ellas

-Aine

-si domina

-trae a Espartaco

-si domina

Naevia miró a Aine mientras esta solo le hacía señas de estar tranquila cuando regresaron con Espartaco las mujeres lo admiraron pero las cosas se salieron de control por culpa de la boca de ilithia


	23. Chapter 23

Mientras las mujeres se retiraban Lucrecia consolaba a su amiga quien pidió hablar con su esclavo en esa casa

-Aine trae a Segovax

-si domina

Cuando Aine fue por el nuevo galo los gladiadores la miraron con sorpresa al haber llamado justo a un recluta

-no deberías venir por mi si no por uno de ellos, no te equivocas

-la mujer que te patrocina desea verte galo –le contesto la chica fría algo en ese recluta la ponía nerviosa pero no iba a demostrárselo sus años en la ludus le habían enseñado que mostrar su turbación ante estos hombres era un error

-Segovax ese es el nombre

La chica se rio un poco contagiándole su buen humor al galo

-bueno Segovax si me permites decirte algo la mujer que te patrocina es una mujer de moral cuestionable que no piensa más que en ella misma y sus maquinaciones yo no confiaría mucho en ella –le dijo Aine sin pensar no entendía porque pero sintió la necesidad de decírselo de advertirle sacudió su cabeza en confusión

-porque me lo adviertes –le dijo el galo mientras la tomaba de la mano deteniéndola

Aine de inmediato sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesarla y se soltó rápidamente

-esta ludus ha visto demasiadas muertes intrigas y dolor para aumentarlas por la locura de una mujer despechada está furiosa en este momento y sus acciones serán guiadas por esa ira te consumirá si la sigues-continuo ella ahora nerviosa al sentir la mirada penetrante del galo

-y eso te importaría – le pregunto el gladiador atrayéndola hacia si

La chica miró aterrada a su alrededor este hombre le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido un deseo enfermizo que no había tenido por ningún hombre uno que no podía permitirse sentir se había sorprendido así misma viéndolo buscándolo en la arena y eso la confundía, logro soltarse y miro con reproche al hombre

–sígueme esclavo tu domina te espera –le dijo cortante el galo solo se rio y la siguió no trato de volver a entablar conversación con ella de nuevo pero no apartaba su vista de ella

Cuando estaba justo ante la entrada de a donde debía llevarlo la chica se encamino hacía él mientras Segovax la miraba intrigado

-escúchame esclavo si sabes lo que te conviene vas a apartar de tu cabeza estas ideas ridículas que estas teniendo al mirarme o terminaras en una cruz ya tengo un dueño un romano-le dijo la chica levantando los rubís que colgaban de su cuello y terminaban en su pecho sin embargo el galo no aparto la vista de este enfureciéndola más

–y créeme dominus si pones en riesgo eso no va a dudar en matarte sin importar lo que hayas costado

Sin embargo cuando termino de hablar Segovax la tomo de la cintura y la beso Aine no pudo resistirse su deseo se apodero de ella correspondió el beso pero pronto la cordura regreso y dirigió la daga que siempre cargaba al miembro de Segovax el cual al sentir la amenaza la soltó pero la miraba divertido

-es tu cabeza esclavo –la chica lo miró con resentimiento y lo anunció a sus nueva domina pretendía irse

-Aine espera a que termine y regrésalo a las celdas

-si domina

Una vez terminada la entrevista Aine esperaba por el galo este la siguió en silencio un rato

-que tan cierto es que la libertad sea dada a un gladiador

-solo lo he visto una vez y se ganó en la arena, las promesas que esa mujer te haya hecho no me incumbe solo te diré algo no importa que otra cosa te haya dicho solo el clamor de la multitud hará que te liberen y yo solo he visto a uno que lo ha conseguido

-solo quiere un favor

-si no es un favor de carne lo es de muerte y créeme eso solo te llevara a la cruz

-cómo puedes saber lo que me pidió si no estuviste ahí

-las mujeres como Ilithia son fáciles de comprender movidas por impulsos y egoísmo solo hará que te asesinen

-y eso te importaría

Le pregunto el galo arrinconando a Aine contra una pared haciendo que esta se estremeciera

-no

-mientes muy mal tus ojos no saben hacerlo

Aine empujo al galo con fuerza lejos de ella juntando el valor que le quedaba ya que las piernas le flaqueaban al sentirlo tan cerca

-el punto es galo que si te asesinan antes de que pagues lo que debes a la ludus los demás cargaremos con el peso de tus acciones y tus deudas

El galo la miró divertido sus reacciones lo entretenían

-ahora tengo una misión aunque de momento debo postergarla un poco al menos hasta que tengas claro si te importaría o no

Llegaron a las celdas y antes de que lo encerraran el galo le robo otro beso a Aine dejándola aún más confundida

Esa noche Espartaco sufrió un intento de asesinato solo que no vino de la mano de quien Aine pensó que vendría si no de un puñado de esclavos cualquiera los cuales fueron crucificados Crixus había asegurado su lugar en la ludus al vencer a estos y salvar a su campeón actual

Pronto llego el día de la prueba para los nuevos reclutas los cuales pasaron el galo y los hermanos alemanes

-ese galo te mira demasiado Aine no te quiero en las jaulas en un tiempo no hasta después de que seas entregada

-si domina

-no protestaste siempre lo haces que pasa estas molesta de nuevo con Crixus o con Espartaco

-no es eso Naevia yo

-te paso algo

-no es solo que ese galo necesito evitarlo eso es todo

-no puedes escapar de tus sentimientos yo lo intente y sabes que fracase

-la diferencia Naevia es que tú no tienes dueño yo ya lo tengo no me arriesgare

Naevia miró con tristeza a su amiga y vio desde el balcón como el nuevo galo la devoraba con los ojos sin ningún tipo de reparo, el en teoría no le pertenecía a la ludus si no a Ilithia así que él se sentía a salvo haciendo cosas como esa acosar a Aine con sus miradas parecía estarse convirtiendo en un pasatiempo común para él

Mientras su amiga se retiraba del balcón Naevia pudo ver a doctores retando al nuevo gladiador

-aunque le pertenezcas en teoría a otro dominus baja la cabeza esa chica a la que devoras con la mirada está fuera de tu liga harías bien en recordar tu lugar perro –le dijo mientras hundía el látigo en su espalda

-según se es una ofrenda

-si pero no para ti para un romano

-lo sería para el campeón de la casa

-el cual tampoco eres tu es Espartaco o en su defecto Crixus baja la cabeza y entrena

-si doctore

Laiquinia estaba de nuevo de visita en la ludus mientras los nuevos hermanos sangraban bajo el látigo de doctore

-Agradeceré tu discreción en este asunto Lucrecia

-y la tendrás tenlo por seguro Laiquinia

-domina la señora Ilithia ha llegado

-más vale que me vaya entonces querida ansió nuestro próximo encuentro ave por donde salgo para no toparme esa serpiente

-por aquí domina

Cuando Aine regreso con Lucrecia e Ilithia estas discutían las futuras batallas de Segovax

-me temo que mi esposo no puede elevarlo por delante de los otros pero sin duda ganara fama pronto está en buena forma según dice doctore

-quiero verlo

-Naevia trae a Segovax

-si domina

Aine agradeció eso estar en el mismo espacio que Segovax la ponía nerviosa desde aquel beso la quemaba el deseo de estar con él sus miradas incendiaban sus sentidos y le recordaban el peso de la prenda que colgaba de su cuello una vez el gladiador hubo llegado Aine se mantuvo a lado de su domina en cada momento

-hola Segovax ganaste la marca como te lo pedí estoy orgullosa de ti comienza a ganar y mis promesas comenzaran a cumplirse mujeres, riquezas y tal vez libertad

-Ilithia tan rápido te quieres deshacer de él

-no Lucrecia solo le confirmo lo que le prometí si peleaba para mi aunque aun no entiendo porque insiste en recibirme siempre tan vestido

-Segovax

-si domina

El galo se desnudó mientras las romanas lo devoraba con la mirada este solo miraba a Aine quien trataba de desaparecer ante la mirada que este le dirigía

-vaya es algo deprimente verlo así en ese estado tan lánguido, tal vez algún incentivo podría hacerlo ver en su máxima expresión erecto

-Tienes algo en mente para el Ilithia –comento divertida Lucrecia

-tal vez algo en lo que tu ave pueda ayudarnos será divertido de ver

-Ilithia sabes que no puedo no a ella

-no me mal entiendas no privaría al hijo del magistrado de su juguete no yo hablaba de un baile quiero ver si tu ave es capaz de encenderlo luego ya veremos cómo terminar ese incendio

Lucrecia sonrió aliviada y divertida ante la idea nunca había visto los efectos del baile de Aine de manera tan cruda en un hombre

-Aine es una gran idea quiero que bailes para Segovax hazlo inflamarse quemarse de deseo

-si domina

Naevia miró a su amiga con preocupación ya que noto el dolor en sus ojos así como su desesperación al igual que noto la alegría en los ojos del galo cuando comenzó a bailar noto que su amiga no lo hacía con ánimo no del todo

-Aine eso es lastimosos quiero un baile de verdad

-Si domina

Escucho el tono molesto de su amiga supo que estaba furiosa la vio bailar como nunca y vio el efecto inmediato en el galo lo vio inflamarse de deseo estaba segura que de no haber estado encadenado habría saltado como un animal sobre Aine

-vaya sí que es glorioso es más grande de lo que yo creería me gustaría verlo en uso

-o eso tiene fácil solución Naevia trae a una de las esclavas

-es una lástima que no pueda usar a quien lo puso así sería lo justo

Lucrecia miró a Aine con disculpa ya que la chica parecía aterrada ante esa perspectiva

-Tal vez después de Numerius si tu hombre se vuelve un campeón

Mientras Segovax se descargaba con una de las esclavas Aine estaba asqueada por la lujuria que esa mujer mostraba sin reparo alguno mientras tocaba al galo quien la miraba mientras fornicaba a la otra mujer

-una bestia en verdad muero por verlo en la arena

-me temo que esos detalles tendrás que tratarlos con Quintus querida Aine necesito a Quintus puedes traerlo

-si domina –expreso aliviada Aine al poder salir de ahí

Después de un rato Aine aun no regresaba con dominus y Lucrecia e Ilithia comenzaban a impacientarse

-Ilithia veré que le toma tanto tiempo a Aine estarás bien tu sola

-si no temas Segovax me cuidara en tu regreso

Lucrecia salió del salón en busca de su esclava y marido dejando a Ilithia junto con una escolta de guardias y el gladiador encadenado

-Vi como la mirabas dame la cabeza del tracio en la arena y esa chiquilla estará en tu lecho lo prometo

-si domina


	24. Chapter 24

Cuando Lucrecia encontró a su marido lo hallo en una reunión con el magistrado y a Aine con ellos parecía incomoda

-o querida en unos momentos iba a reunirme contigo solo que el magistrado vino a arreglar el asunto del cumpleaños de Numerius y sus presentes

-ya veo te esperaremos entonces Quintus

Los días iban en cuenta regresiva para entregar a Aine a su destino mientras que en la arena de entrenamiento dos sorpresas se integraban o reintegraban era la mejor forma de decirlo

-habrá otro hombre como Crixus

-no Domina es único

-y es bueno verlo regresar a la arena llenara nuestros bolsillos nuevamente

-así es dominus y los dioses lo llenaran a él y esta casa de gloria

-eso espero mi ave

-también regreso el sirio a entrenar –cuestiono incrédula Aine

-que

Miraron con extrañeza a Ashur con los demás gladiadores

-no por supuesto que no ese hombre vale mucho más para los negocios y fuera de la arena

-eso mismo me pareció a mí –dijo Lucrecia molesta viendo como basura al Sirio opinión que sus esclavas compartían ya que hacían evidente su desagrado al mirarlo

-Ashur ven acá

Aine miró con regocijo como el sirio era humillado mientras los demás gladiadores recibían a Crixus noto la mirada de Segovax sobre ella y se retiró junto con dominus

-Aine quiero que observes a Crixus y los entrenamientos quiero saber si está en su mejor forma si es que se ha recuperado del todo sé que Naevia no me lo dirá ya que le es leal a Lucrecia por completo y sé que esta favorece al galo

-si dominus pero creo que el mejor para evaluar eso es doctore no yo, una esclava

-Aine no eres solo una esclava al igual que Ashur aquí presente eres lista astuta y capaz de juzgar acertadamente quiero tu opinión no la de doctore tu percepción para saber qué lugar debo darle en las batallas al igual que el de los nuevos confió en tu juicio

-si dominus no le fallare

-pero Aine llévate dos guardias no quiero errores no con la fiesta de Numerius tan cerca

-si dominus

Aine muy a su pesar regreso al campo de entrenamiento donde Enomau la recibió intrigado

-porque estás aquí a nivel de suelo

-ordenes de dominus

-te usa como cebo para que motives a los nuevos que vean la recompensa a la que pueden aspirar si luchan bien

Eso divirtió a Aine

-porque no usar a Naevia para eso

-ella les teme no es como tú, que pareces indomable eso atrae a los hombres al menos los que están hambrientos de gloria

-Enomau deja de mentirme-comentó la chica entre risas mirando a los hermanos alemanes

–además pierde el tiempo los alemanes son

-o así que ya lo notaste

-si transmiten la misma aura que Barca al menos el mayor Agron el menor aún no estoy tan segura

-si el menor creo que teme demasiado las represalias para mirarte si quiera aunque lo hace de reojo pero siempre que lo descubre se gira aterrado, aunque el galo Segovax

A la mención de él la chica aparto la mirada preocupando a doctore

-él te ha hecho algo

-no

-entonces tu –pregunto ahora asombrado

-no tiene importancia y lo sabes hagamos lo que se me pidió si

Mientras la chica miraba con ojos evaluadores a los nuevos evitaba la mirada de Segovax a toda costa cosa que noto Crixus

-si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras de ver a mi amiga así

-que también vas a advertirme que esta fuera de mi alcance y esas cosas mientras no sea campeón

-no solo te diré que si la tocas sin su consentimiento voy a arrancarte el miembro y hacértelo tragar mientras mi espada se hunde en tu corazón

Segovax miró a Crixus con molestia pero siguió entrenando

-te encanta hacer amigos nuevos no –le comento Espartaco a Crixus

-al igual que a ti tu amigo salió huyendo quieres un oponente real campeón

-quieres volver al doctor tan pronto

-Crixus te llaman

Los días pasaban sin novedades salvo la preparación de la sorpresa de Laiquinia en la ludus y una parecida para Ilithia con Crixus

-eso va a terminar mal

-lo sé domina no entregara a Crixus a nadie es posesiva con lo que cree suyo si los descubriera

-no lo hará pero temo que haga una locura estaba hecha una fiera el día que Ilithia se lo pidió le sugirió a Barro incluso a Segovax pero Ilithia quiere a

-Crixus lo sé lo veo en sus ojos siempre que visita la ludus

-eso va a terminar mal Lucrecia esta cegada por la ira y los celos temo que haga algo estúpido

-o lo va a hacer la verdadera pregunta es que tanto nos afectara a los demás su estupidez

-no lo sé pero temo por el resultado de esta noche

-estaremos bien Naevia no lo dudes solo espero que la tormenta no nos toque

Cuando la noche llego la tormenta que esperaban se desato Lucrecia le puso una trampa a Ilithia la cual en un arranque de ira mato a Laiquinia atando su destino al de la ludus y sus amos

-estas paredes están plagadas de intriga y sangre

-y es por eso mismo que yo no me explico que cuestiones mi deseo de abandonarlas

-porque la opción es la muerte quiero verte libre si pero no en una cruz Aine

-eso ya no importa estamos atados a un destino incierto la última víctima de los planes de nuestros amos es importante van a caer no lo dudes solo espero estar ahí para atestiguarlo

-la fiesta de Numerius se aproxima

-lo sé, sin embargo no veo esa mirada peligrosa en tus ojos te has resignado a tu destino

-de momento es lo mejor además que daño podría hacer solo es un niño después de todo

-tu también lo eres si a esas vamos solo eres un año y fracción mayor que él

-no te engañes Naevia nadie que crezca dentro de estos muros puede considerarse niño alguna vez

-los juegos a los que asistiremos él debe estar ahí no

-si domina me dejo muy claro que debo estar despampanante con el obsequio en mi cuello y lista para satisfacer cualquier demanda por rara que me parezca

Naevia miró a su amiga con disculpa pero sabiendo que esto era lo mejor sabía que muy dentro de ella esa que aún quería escapar aún estaba presente solo que dormía de momento en espera de una oportunidad para salir de ese mundo una idea que comenzaba a invadirla también una idea que desde que había compartido con Crixus se abría camino cada vez más en su mente

-te tengo un presente

-sí, algo interesante

-algo que sé que apreciaras aunque no lo admitas ven

Naevia llevo a su amiga escabulléndose a las celdas de los gladiadores

-que hacemos aquí sabes que con el acontecimiento tan cerca no puedo ni ser vista cerca de aquí

-si pero esto es algo que quiero darte sé que lo necesitas y no habrá otra oportunidad Segovax

El galo se presentó ante las esclavas y la mirada atónita de Aine

-escúchame bien si no sigue intacta para el romano la mataran, así que modera tu pasión la traje porque sé que te desea también pero no hagas que la maten entendiste- le susurro irritada Naevia al galo al ver como este devoraba a su amiga con la mirada mientras le abría la jaula

-tienes solo unos minutos galo úsalos bien

-Naevia

La chica salió corriendo a hacer guardia dejando al galo libre con Aine

-que pasa ave temes encontrarte con un verdadero hombre

-no te tengo miedo –exclamo orgullosa Aine

-palabras que difieren a lo que nos dice tu mirada esos hermoso ojos que me evitan sin falta desde la última vez que hable contigo y que sin embargo no pueden esconder el fuego que te consume cuando estoy cerca

Le dijo el galo mientras la recorría con una caricia haciéndola estremecer

-no puedo no

-porque por ese romano que te espera

Le dijo el galo introduciendo su mano entre sus muslos húmedos arrancándole gemidos

-no es por él

Eso lo detuvo

-entonces

-es por mí no quiero que me arrebaten nada más, no puedo permitirme algo como esto

Le dijo Aine entre sollozos causando la alegría del galo

-Si es así entonces disfruta de este tiempo robado conmigo al no hacerlo les das lo que quieres privándote de lo que deseas volviéndote una esclava más arrodillándote bajo su yugo

Aine lo miro desafiante

-nunca

-demuéstralo entonces

Esta vez no hubo reparos Aine se lanzó a los brazos de Segovax y lo beso con una pasión que encendió al galo de inmediato inflamándolo a tal grado que le era difícil respirar

-ave mía me temo que debemos parar ya que si seguimos me será imposible entregarte a Naevia en las condiciones que ella espera que regreses

-no me importa

-pero a mi si no solo quiero saciar mi deseo una noche quiero ganar mi libertad contigo quiero

-no hagas promesas vacías que no necesito oír ya uno antes que tú me prometió mi libertad

-si pero yo puedo obtenerla mi domina

Eso hizo que Aine se separar de inmediato de los brazos de Segovax

-esa zorra solo desea la destrucción de Espartaco si vas a ayudarla lo mejor es que me vaya

-porque te importa tanto el tracio

-porque él desea salir de aquí escapar como yo y sé que lo va a conseguir y voy a salir con él de aquí

-si solo el deseo de libertad inflama tu corazón te ayudare y al tracio pero júrame que serás mía

-no puedo hacerlo desconozco si me venderán o si mi virtud es solo un obsequio que darán al romano

-no importa lo que sea te recuperare si te venden

Segovax beso con fuerza a Aine y mientras recorrían sus cuerpos con caricias y promesas pasaron sus minutos

-más te vale que siga intacta galo

-lo estoy Naevia y gracias

La chica miró con ternura y compasión a su amiga

-después de que te ofrenden regresa a mi halla una manera de volver a mi

-siempre

-voy a pelear en los próximos juegos estarás ahí cierto

-viéndote desde el pulvinus-le dijo la chica dándole un último beso al galo


	25. Chapter 25

Mientras las chicas salían Aine miró con pregunta a su amiga

-como lo sabías

-desde que llego en estos meses he visto la mirada que le diriges y las que él te da son las mismas de Crixus y mías tú ya nos ayudaste déjame hacerlo por ti regresarte el favor cuidare tu espalda y tú la mía merecemos aunque sea algo de felicidad en este maldito lugar tu misma lo dijiste alguna vez

-gracias Naevia otra vez

Los juegos fueron el debut de los gladiadores nuevos aunque Aine los disfruto desde el asiento continuo a Numerius

-los hermanos pelearon bien aunque su victoria no fue nada espectacular

-si pero demostraron la superioridad de la casa de mi amo sin duda

Vieron el combate de Segovax el cual al terminar de masacrar a su enemigo miro directamente al Pulvinus a Aine quien le obsequio con una sonrisa

-ese sin duda será grande es un galo cierto como Crixus

-así es dominus es un galo

-solo lo mejor de lo mejor en mi casa estará si lo deseas también en tu cumpleaños joven Numerius

El chico asintió entusiasmado mientras tomaba la mano de Aine entre las suyas

-no es lo único que deseo en esa celebración –le dijo a esta sonriendo mientras la miraba a los ojos

-el collar que te di resplandece hermoso en tu cuello sin embargo me gustaría verlo desde otra posición estando tu recostada

-y así lo estará el arreglo esta hecho Numerius

-hijo calma tu ímpetu espera hasta esa fecha – le reto la madre algo apenada mientras el joven se limitaba a besar la mano de Aine

-sigue la pelea principal de Espartaco –comento Aine tratando de soltarse sin éxito

La pelea fue gloriosa desencadenando en un triunfo arrollador de la casa de Battiatus

-no cabe duda que es impresionante aún atado a un gladiador inferior Espartaco prevalece

Aine sintió como sus tripas se revolvían al escuchar como el romano despreciaba a Barro

-es una muestra de que es un campeón sin duda tu cumpleaños será un acontecimiento del cual se hablara por largo tiempo con él ahí

-mi hijo me pregunta si nos prestarías a dos de tus mejores hombres para una demostración al igual que a tu encantadora ave

-sabe que será así aunque si hiciésemos la fiesta bajo mi techo tu muchacho podría admirar de cerca a todos mis gladiadores además de que Aines se sentiría más cómoda bailando en un ambiente que conoce

-podemos padre

-y cuanto elevaría eso el costo

-un favor entre amigos no te preocupes

-favor que será bien recibido

-de verdad no será una molestia Lucrecia- le susurraba la madre de Numerius a Lucrecia mientras este hacía que Aine se sentara en sus piernas para susurrarle su descripción de la batalla mientras la acariciaba

-por supuesto que no además solo se cumple la mayoría de edad una vez después de todo –dijo Lucrecia mientras miraba a su esclava siendo estrujada por el chico con satisfacción

-en verdad lamento esto es solo que solo esa muchacha lo entusiasma tanto como los juegos tiene el mismo espíritu deportista y sediento de sangre que Ilithia la cual por cierto me extraña no ver aquí

-no se ha sentido bien últimamente

-regreso a Roma

-no sigue aquí solo que está siendo atendida en mi casa

-nada serio espero

-no solo fue provocado por un estomago débil me temo

Cuando Barro y Espartaco degollaron al último hombre la emoción supero al chico ya que beso con fuerza a Aine

-veo que si será lo mejor no aplazar la celebración temo que las hormonas de mi hijo no puedan esperar mucho por tus ofrendas

-eso veo estaremos listos para la próxima luna

-Aine debemos irnos

-si domina

-no estas molesta verdad no lo hice mal –pregunto inseguro el chico

-no para nada dominus

Le dijo Aine conteniendo su molestia no quería esos besos no quería ese toque quería el de Segovax esa pasión que se desbordaba

-esperare ansioso la próxima luna

-al igual que yo dominus

De regreso en la ludus Aine estaba bañándose tratando de sacudirse el toque del muchacho de su piel ahora que ansiaba el toque de otro hombre el romano le repugnaba

Cuando termino fue a ver a Ilithia quien se había convertido en uno de sus deberes el entretenerla cantarle y bailar para ella la distraía de su aire taciturno y culpable era el entretenimiento y distracción de una asesina

-tu ausencia hoy fue notada Ilithia sobre todo tras la victoria de tu gladiador

-Segovax gano

-si lo hizo y es triste que su domina no estuviese ahí para verlo

-Debes dejar de estar con esta culpa nadie sabe nada de lo que paso debes estar presente la celebración del magistrado

-Aine tus deberes aquí terminaron puedes irte –le anuncio su domina después de reprender a Ilithia

-si domina

Cuando llego la noche Aine bajo a escondidas a las celdas y lo vio ahí estaba esperando por ella

-Segovax como sabías

-no lo sabía lo deseaba y los dioses escucharon mis deseos

La chica lo beso con fuerza mientras él seguía su paso

-disfrutaste mi victoria

La chica lo miro mal

-no hagas esa cara cada victoria cada muerte cada vez que mi espada atraviese a alguien será por ti porque nos acerque cada gota de sangre más a estar juntos y libres

-solo cállate y bésame

-como ordenes

-te vi con el romano –le dijo entre besos Segovax

-me enferma como te mira cómo ve lo que es mío

-borra entonces su toque con tus besos

-es irónico pero deseo que pase su cumpleaños entonces serás solo mía

-si es que no me venden

-no lo harán eres valiosa para esta ludus

-Aine no deberías estar aquí

-Crixus yo

-vete te veremos el día del festejo

La chica salió de ahí preocupada por el destino de Segovax al ser encontrados

-si la lastimas o provocas su muerte yo provocare la tuya está claro

-como el cristal

-podre ya no ser el campeón de momento pero recuperare ese título y créeme que no dudare en exterminarte si dañas a esa niña

-no es una niña

-tal vez para ti pero a mis ojos y los de doctore siempre lo va a ser tenlo en mente

Pronto llego el momento en que la fiesta tendría lugar Aine estaba ansiosa sin embargo ella sabía que una vez pasado este podría estar con Segovax y olvidar el toque de ese muchacho


	26. Chapter 26

Finalmente llego el día en que se entregaría a la chica a su destino domina la arreglo cuidadosamente

-quien te viera vestida así hasta podría decir que eres una romana avecilla

-Ilithia es bueno ver que estas lista para el acontecimiento

-no me lo perdería por nada

Después de un rato los romanos llegaron junto con el festejado

-bienvenidos a la casa de Battiatus este día recibo aun niño pero saldrá un hombre

-donde esta ella y los gladiadores

-está muy emocionado no pudo dormir

-es comprensible y su espera será bien recompensada Naevia trae a Aine

-si domina

En cuanto el muchacho vio a Aine corrió hacia a ella y la devoro en un beso lleno de urgencia

-con calma Numerius la chica no ira a ningún lado además de que arruinaras la sorpresa si la devoras ahora

-lo siento estoy muy feliz de verte al fin

-tambien yo dominus

-estas preciosa como una diosa

-gracias dominus

-calma tu ímpetu joven Numerius Aine no es la única sorpresa que te aguarda en mi casa mis gladiadores fueron instruidos para seguir hoy tus ordenes como si fuesen mías

-Flavius se morirá de envidia

-más cuando se entere que el mismo campeón de Capua fue quien te dio el recorrido por la ludus aguarda por ti si tu padre está de acuerdo

-tendría más éxito tratando de detener el caballo de apolo

-vamos – dijo el joven romano arrastrando con él a Aine

-eso estará bien esa chica en ese lugar

-o si no te preocupes las bestias de esta ludus están mejor que bien entrenadas vamos dejemos a los hombres hablar – dijo Ilithia mientras arrastraba a su amiga al balcón

Cuando llegaron al área de entrenamiento Numerius lucía más que asombrado Espartaco ya los esperaba al ver a Aine de la mano del joven solo le sonrió a esta con tristeza

-bienvenido joven Numerius te veo en una hermosa compañía

-así es, es increíble estar aquí ya sabes es tan emocionante que se siente tener la vida de alguien en tus manos – pregunto el joven mientras daban el recorrido

Aine se desconectó de la conversación podía sentir la mano del chico sujetando la suya propia como una cadena y la mirada de Segovax que la devoraba a la distancia viendo con odio al muchacho

-me veras cierto

-perdón

-o debes disculparla Numerius las esclavas no suelen bajar aquí a menudo y les resulta algo abrumante, el muchacho te preguntaba si lo verías entrenar conmigo Aine

-por supuesto dominus si ese es su deseo

Mientras comenzaban a entrenar vio la mirada que Crixus también le dirigía al muchacho y sintió algo de temor al conocer de sobra el carácter de su amigo y su descontento por su destino

-el hijo del magistrado honra nuestra arena y solo puedo mostrarle este espectáculo mediocre quiero un oponente real para que le pueda ver algo digno de su estirpe - exclamo Crixus

Aine negó pero fue ignorada por su amigo

-yo seré tu oponente-dijo Duro

-un verdadero gladiador –exclamo Crixus mientras luchaba dándole una paliza al pobre infeliz mientras la mirada de Aine lo seguía con reproche

-lo aclaman pese a que fue apaleado

-demostró valor se le reconoce como un hermano

-todos los días son así –pregunto el romano entusiasmado Espartaco vio el asco en la mirada de Aine el mismo que el experimentaba

-a veces

-Crixus está en forma impecable

-te demostrare lo contrario en la ceremonia de esta tarde Numerius debemos seguir

Numerius tomo la mano de Aine pero sus ojos nunca dejaron el cuerpo apaleado de Duro mientras los demás lo llevaban al medico

Al regresar a la villa Numerius no paraba de celebrar su aventura

-pero estas hecho un asco hijo deberías lavarte

-o lo prepararemos para los invitados al igual que a su joven acompañante para su espectáculo de un rato Naevia acompaña a Numerius al baño mientras Aine se prepara para hacer su propio obsequio al joven Numerius

Mientras Numerius se retiraba no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Aine mientras esta salía de la habitación

-hay mucho de niño aún en mi hijo

-puede ser pero después de hoy ya no será un niño

-Ilithia –la regaño Lucrecia con falsa molestia

-me temo que para mí siempre lo será incluso después de que pruebe sus regalos

Mientras todos terminaban los preparativos Numerius se relajaba en su baño

-limpio

-si gracias –susurro entre tartamudeos el romano a Ilithia quien lo había encontrado

-o tal vez necesitas que te froten bien después de todo nada mejor que un baño caliente aunque tal vez no es mi compañía la que ansias aquí si no una más joven

Numerius miró con sorpresa a Ilithia quien le sonreía divertida

-no es un secreto para nadie que será tu regalo esta noche sabes esa esclava en particular nunca ha sentido los placeres de la carne pero me imagino que tú tampoco

Numerius la miro había dejado los ojos fijos en su escote

-es tan notorio

-solo un poco pero esta es tu noche hoy dejaras de ser un niño tus decisiones marcaran destinos a partir de hoy sería una pena que no pudieras satisfacer a una joven esclava por inexperiencia no disfrutaras tu regalo de la manera adecuada si no sabes cómo hacerlo

Mientras Ilithia se sumergía en el baño con Numerius los invitados comenzaban a llegar la fiesta después transcurrió tranquila y ostentosa

-el muchacho está más que feliz esta celebración es un éxito

-ya no es más un muchacho me temo se convertirá en un distinguido hombre como su padre apenas puedo esperar para ver las decisiones que tomara –comento misteriosa Ilithia

En ese momento Aine entro ataviada con joyas y vestida únicamente por velos

-vaya el momento de los obsequios

Numerius vio a su ofrenda y se sintió dichoso sus amigos lo felicitaban a voces

-queridos amigos el momento del espectáculo ha llegado comenzaremos la velada con un baile del ave de Capua para nuestro festejado Numerius

Aine comenzó a bailar era sin duda uno de los bailes más elaborados que había desarrollado ningún invitado podía apartarle la vista Numerius estaba teniendo problemas al igual que la mayoría de los hombres para no saltar encima de Aine y tomarla ahí mismo, cuando la interpretación termino se hizo un silencio y después la multitud estalló en aplausos

-y ese fue sin duda el obsequio del ave de Capua para honrar el día en que nuestro querido Numerius se convierte en hombre ahora para seguir con los festejos tenemos una exhibición de poder, furia y sangre una competencia entre presente y pasado Espartaco campeón de Capua pasa al frente contra Crixus ex - campeón

-aguarda creo que sería conveniente cambiar el adversario me gustaría que Espartaco se enfrentará a un nuevo talento que brilla prometedoramente que vaya contra Barro

-hoy tu eres el editor de los juegos joven Numerius se hará como mandes Barro un paso enfrente

Mientras la demostración tenía lugar Numerius sujeto de la cintura a Aine mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo

-pensé que quería ver a Crixus dominus

-el tiempo de campeón de Crixus ha pasado me temo quiero ver algo más nuevo algo que sea más entretenido

La exhibición procedió solo que al finalizar

-no debía ser una pelea a muerte –susurro Aine dese los brazos de su captor

-qué mejor que una ejecución para que este cumpleaños sea memorable

Aine sintió autentica repulsión cuando vio como Espartaco era obligado a asesinar a Barro frente a esa multitud escuchaba los victores de la audiencia y sintió deseos de matar al romano que la estrujaba hacia sí, cuando la velada termino se le preparo para ser entregada a ese asesino

-Aine no hagas nada estúpido solo es una noche y ya –le recordaba Naevia mientras la perfumaban y peinaban

-ese niñato mato a Barro su sangre fluye por sus manos la mismas que ahora me recorrerán y tú no quieres que ansié su muerte

-sí, te quiero viva al igual que Segovax, al igual que Enomau y Crixus

Naevia dejo a su amiga en el lugar de la ludus que le habían confinado a dicho encuentro estaba adornado con rosas y velos él romano ya la esperaba en el lecho

-mi ave –susurro al verla llamándola a su lado Aine camino hueca hacia él mirándolo con todo el odio que había sentido pero la lujuria del joven era tanta que no lo noto

Cuando Aines se acercó a él, de inmediato él se le tiro encima se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a desnudarla sin mucha sutilezas

-Mía me emociona tanto el saber que nunca has sido tocada que eres solo mía –susurraba como un poseso mientras sus manos exploraban sin ningún tipo de respeto sus senos

-sabes estuve antes con Ilithia quería ser un verdadero hombre para ti estar preparado para no decepcionarte quería que me vieras decidiendo como un hombre para que veas que soy un romano hecho y derecho que no tengas dudas de lo que quiero de lo que soy

En ese momento algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Aine Ilithia esto fue una venganza contra Espartaco ahora tenía sentido que el chico hubiese pedido ese cambio

-su toque no es decepcionante dominus

-me alegra quiero que te acostumbres a él mi padre tratara de comprarte pero no de momento dice que es mejor dar un poco de espacio a que la idea se siembre en tus amos

Aine asintió no quería pensar nunca había deseado tanto estar muerta pero en este momento con este romano tocándola besándola recorriéndola lo deseo con todas su fuerzas lo peor vino cuando lo tuvo dentro embestida tras embestida la chica sintió como algo dentro de ella se quebraba al entregarse a ese chico el dolor no fue tanto ni tan prolongado pero si fue intenso una vez que termino el chico la abrazo y se quedó dormido a su lado, cuando llego el nuevo amanecer el muchacho la beso con fuerza de manera posesiva

-te voy a comprar ave serás solo mía y te iras conmigo a Roma solo dame tiempo

-si dominus

Cuando se fue ella corrió al baño a asearse se sentía sucia profanada como una traidora por haber estado con el hombre que le costó la vida a un amigo tallo y tallo como si quisiese arrancarse la piel a jirones pero ahora estaba más decidida que nunca escaparía no sería propiedad de ese asesino aunque la mano fuese de Ilithia no quería pertenecer a un romano prefería morir en la cruz de ser necesario


	27. Chapter 27

p class="MsoNormal"Pero al parecer no todo eran malas noticias ya que los deseos de su dominus eran parecidos a los suyos propios/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Calavius viene masacra mi gente, toma mis ofrendas a capricho de su mocoso se burla de mi de mi hospitalidad y mi casa, defeca en mis ambiciones y todo para que para nada pero esta afrenta no quedara así no /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Calavius es un magistrado conspirar en su contra/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-es un hombre los cuales caen por su propia soberbia pretende que le venda a Aine y solo para que para su mocos no esto lo pagara esta burla no la tolerare/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Naevia, Aine déjenos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si domina/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Mientras los dominus discutían estas cuestiones Naevia miró preocupada a su amiga quien desde que se había incorporado a las labores no parecía la misma/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Aine/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-estoy bien Naevia solo necesito tiempo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no sé qué no lo estas pero lo estarás deberías ver a Segovax te ayudara a calmarte/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aine miró incrédula a su amiga después de todo no era tan mala idea esa noche ella vería al galo necesitaba hablar con alguien de su plan y darle la noticia a Espartaco de como los habían engañado esa noche quería que desearan la muerte de las personas correctas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Aine/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si dominus/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-esta noche serás la ofrenda de un verdadero hombre de quien debiste ser desde un inicio serás la ofrenda del campeón de Capua de Espartaco/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si dominus/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no te preocupes por tu venta no te entregare al engendro del magistrado ese mocoso y su padre me han costado lo suficiente no dejare que cueste o tomen más de esta ludus/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si dominus/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Esa noche tenía permiso de dominus de ver a los gladiadores en realidad debía ver visitar a Espartaco como ofrenda para que pudiese distraer su dolor pero eso bastaba para ella quería decirle al tracio que mano había movido la muerte de su amigo quería planear quería muerte y dolor, quería venganza/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-el tracio –pregunto a los guardias/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-abajo con los demás gladiadores ave es llamado/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-más bien premiado/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El guardia la miró con incredulidad en los ojos pero acompaño a Aine en su búsqueda del tracio/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no está con los demás –dijo la chica al notar que no estaba con los demás gladiadores/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-en el área de entrenamiento acaban de anunciar las batallas no está en forma –le dijo Duro con resentimiento en su voz/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-un estado comprensible por los acontecimientos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-es un asesino mato aun hermano/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-acto al que fue obligado por su carácter de esclavo no olvides que eso es lo que todos nosotros somos –le expreso fría la chica/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-yo nunca/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-cállate Duro –lo interrumpió Agron al ver bien con quien discutía su hermano/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no es sabio enfadar a una mascota de los romanos y domina/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La chica miró esta vez al otro hermano Agrón parecía divertido al igual que los demás gladiadores presentes salvo Segovax y Crixus/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si una mascota de los romanos bien has dicho pero una que puede susurrar en el oído de estos si tu vida vale o no vale algo, deberías tenerlo presente cuando hablas conmigo esclavo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La chica salió molesta de ese lugar seguida de la mirada preocupada de los galos y los alemanes/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si yo fuese ustedes escucharía bien esto como una advertencia no es secreto que esa niña ahora posee el oído del hijo del magistrado y si la molestan no dudara en ordenar su destino tal como hizo con Barro – les dijo Ashur mientras miraba con deseo a la Celta/p  
p class="MsoNormal"En el área de entrenamiento Aine siguió a Espartaco/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Estas bien/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Este solo la miró confuso al no entender que hacía ella en ese lugar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-pareces fuera de ti/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-confundido y dolido/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-comprensible/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-que haces aquí creí que no te veríamos más desde/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no lo menciones dominus ha reconsiderado sus alianzas me quedo en esta ludus/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-aun así eres un bien de domina que haces aquí sobre todo conmigo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La chica rio cínica ante esto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-soy tu ofrenda dominus quiere calmar tu espíritu/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Espartaco la miró sorprendido/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-tal vez ese sea el deseo de dominus pero sé que tú sabes que no te tomaría que otra cosa te trae aquí/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La chica lo abrazo y lo beso ante la mirada sorprendida del tracio/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-aquí no hay oídos indiscretos te lo explicare en tu celda/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El tracio la guio mientras que el guardia los miraba asombrado/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-conoces las reglas tracio sin marcas sin dañarla te mataran si algo le pasa a esta esclava/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Una vez que el guardia se había ido Espartaco la miro interrogante/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-la muerte de Barro no solo fue orquestada por ese chiquillo imbécil la mano de una persona se movía en las sombras y fue quien decidió ese destino/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Espartaco la miró sorprendido/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ilithia/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-como/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-sedujo al chico también fue su regalo lo convencido de tomar esas decisiones para mostrar hombría/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-porque me lo dices/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-porque quiero que la venganza que tendremos por la muerte de nuestros amigos y el dolor que nos causaron llegue a todos los involucrados/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Espartaco miró a la chica con sorpresa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ese deseo lo compartes con nuestro dominus ya planea y realiza una venganza contra el magistrado y su hijo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La chica sonrió tétricamente y el tracio se preguntó que tanto quedaba de la inocencia con la que tuvo que haber llegado a esa ludus/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-te noto extraña diferente/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-la experiencia que viví cambia a algunas según me han dicho/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Espartaco la miró compasivo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no es conmigo con quien quieres o deberías estar tienes la noche aquí deberías aprovecharla/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aine lo miró confusa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ya sabes ver a tus amigos como solías hacerlo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-tu eres mi amigo, también lo era Barro/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Espartaco la miro agradecido en esos momentos entro Mira a su celda/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-vaya al parecer el ser campeón te da muchos privilegios dos ofrendas –se burló Aine divertida/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-dominus dijo que/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-me imagino que dijo hay guardias afuera/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no ya se han ido vendrán por nosotras en la mañana/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-bien disfruta tracio más te vale callar esto Mira/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La esclava miro al ave de Capua con entendimiento, cuando Aine salió de la celda de Espartaco se topó con Crixus ya esperándola/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si sabes que espiar las ofrendas y premios de otros es un terrible habito cierto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-solo evito que mi amiga logre que la maten si eres la ofrenda del tracio deberías permanecer ahí aunque no te acuestes con él/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La chica lo miro mal/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ibas con el galo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-estoy con uno no es así/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-sabes a que me refiero/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La chica miro a su amigo resignada y asintió/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-eso pensé sígueme a pesar de lo que puedas pensar yo te debo un favor y siempre saldo mis deudas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-vamos a la celda de Barca- dijo la chica al reconocer el camino por el cual transitaban/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si los demás aún están festejando o quejándose por las peleas de los juegos de Pompeya y nadie viene por aquí de cualquier forma tienes una hora cuando mucho niña úsala bien/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al entrar noto a Segovax desde las sombras y se arrojó a él ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo lo beso con desesperación con angustia y el respondió con igual entusiasmo no hablaron solo se amaron no había tiempo con cada caricia que recibía del galo Aine trataba de borrar el recuerdo del romano recorriéndola cuando este comenzó a embestirla la diferencia fue notoria mientras con el chico no había sido doloroso con el galo vaya que lo fue sentía que con cada empuje se partiría en dos pero no le importo dentro de ese dolor la chica encontró un placer que nunca había experimentado cuando el galo termino se recostó sobre ella/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Crixus debe quererte mucho para ayudarnos de esta manera/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-o ten por seguro que lo hace/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-eso me molesta no quiero que otro hombre te vea ni te toque o desee me volví loco la noche que fuiste entregada/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-un sentimiento que compartimos sin duda/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-solo imaginar sus manos recorriéndote/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-lo has borrado todo de mi mente te lo aseguro – le dijo la chica mientras lo besaba/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-es bueno saberlo no me molesta tenerte aquí pero que haces en este lugar creí que no se te permitía bajar desde que tenías dueño/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-cambio de planes le pertenezco al campeón ahora/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-a Espartaco –comento con resentimiento Segovax haciendo reír a la chica/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-básicamente aunque él no me ve como mujer/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-entonces él y tú no/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-aparte de Numerius eres el único que me ha tocado y en cuanto sea mi decisión el único que lo hará/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-el tracio lo sabe/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no pero no le interesa y mientras tenga la marca de propiedad del campeón no me molestaran/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Esa noche Aine y el galo se amaron después de un rato la chica debió volver a la celda del tracio no sin la promesa de regresar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-encontró a su amigo solo descansando/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-creí que debías estar siendo atendido donde esta/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no lo sé mi ofrenda principal me abandono y la otra fue insatisfactoria/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-esa chica no merece que la trates así lo sabes verdad/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no le prometí nada además para mí solo existe Sura aún después de su muerte/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La chica lo miró y asintió de pronto noto su torso/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-esa herida- el tracio trato de ocultarla/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no la escondas está infectada necesitas atender eso deberías ir con el medico/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no lo necesito estaré bien /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si tú lo dices –le dijo ella incrédula quedándose dormida a su lado así los encontró el guardia en la mañana cuando la recogió/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	28. Chapter 28

Los días trascurrieron y la herida de Espartaco no hizo más que empeorar Crixus fue la opción obvia para remplazarlo en los juegos

-al fin un honor digno de mi Battiatus al fin recordó mi nombre

-si lo hizo pero me pregunto si estás listo

-sabes que lo estoy también tú vas a cuestionarme como Naevia

-ella no duda de ti está preocupada

-tu no lo estas según veo tus preocupaciones ahora solo son para Segovax-expreso burlón su amigo

-estoy aquí contigo en vez de en su lecho eso debería darte una idea de que no solo me mueve la lujuria

-no te preocupa que el muera

-no es fuerte confió en él saldrá airoso contra lo que lo enfrenten

-pero dudas de mi de quien has visto crecer y volverse un dios de la arena

-dudo de mi amigo quien lleva meses apartado de esta, no de su capacidad

-no voy a dejar la batalla ni esta oportunidad

-no te pido que lo hagas solo que no seas un bruto galo exhibicionista no quiero que Naevia sufra por tu causa

El galo miró a su amiga y le sonrió cómplice al verla sonreír como esa niña que había llegado a la ludus y le ofreciera amabilidad al conocerse

-cómo es que estas tú y no ella aquí a mi lado

-fácil ayudaba a atender a Espartaco

-entonces que haces conmigo

-me relevaron Mira esta con él su toque le ayuda más que el mío además quería desearte buena fortuna y recordarte que debes ganar nuestra ludus necesita un campeón

Los juegos llegaron y las batallas fueron lo esperado las victorias de los hermanos y Segovax en la arena

-esto es lo mejor que Pompeya ofrece sin duda un espectáculo algo mediocre

-es la principal la que cuenta y en esa Pericles será superior ahora que tu hombre Espartaco está ausente me temo que Capua quedara a la sombra de nuevo de Pompeya

Aine se tensó al escuchar al romano arrogante a su lado referirse tan despectivamente a sus amigos

-Crixus iluminara ese tema sin duda

-al público sin duda le sorprenderá que siga con vida

-nos han asegurado que se ha recuperado de sus lesiones será un encuentro interesante

Debajo de Aine el joven Numerius sentía la tensión de su amante como él la pensaba e intervino

-Crixus es el único que ha sobrevivido a Teocles ninguno de Pompeya lo ha conseguido antes

-el joven habla con la verdad sin duda al igual que su padre –menciono Battiatus Aine pudo ver la maldad brillando en sus ojos y se sintió dichosa pese a encontrarse en el regazo de un asesino

-presencia que se extraña sin duda el buen Calavius no nos acompañara

-asuntos en Sicilia lo requirieron me temo que decidió retrasar su regreso-contesto en disculpa su esposa

-no nos preocupemos estoy seguro que llegara pronto

Sin embargo no lo hizo el público comenzaba a amotinarse

-Battiatus es muy tarde me temo que mi esposo ya no llegara te molestaría presentar la principal en su nombre

-si crees que es lo más adecuado

-pueblo de Capua en honor al magistrado Calavius quien no le fue posible estar presente por atender asuntos que lo requerían en tu nombre quiero presentarte la pelea principal contra Pompeya

El pueblo comenzó a pedir a gritos a su campeón a Espartaco

-esto va a ser un motín en cuanto vean que no se presenta el campeón – le susurro Numerius a Aine mientras introducía sus manos en sus muslos

-tal vez dominus esperemos que reciban bien la sorpresa

Battiatus miraba con disculpa a Aine quien aguantaba solo por la promesa de sangre en el futuro del chico

-si todos deseamos ver a Espartaco tomar la arena con espada en mano pero no lo veremos este día

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar

-pero sin embargo este es un día de regocijo ya que marca el regreso de la arena de uno de sus hijos favoritos Crixus

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar mientras en el Pulvinus los ánimos no eran distintos

-parece que a Capua no le agrada la elección

-enfrenta a un enemigo escupido de Pompeya les presento a Pericles

Aine estaba furiosa y Numerius podía sentirlo cada comentario del representante de Pompeya la molestaba más

-no te preocupes mi ave tu campeón brillara –Numerius se levanto

-quiero borrar esa gorda sonrisa da la orden Battiatus

-comiencen

Crixus estaba en buena forma pero Pericles sin duda era digno de admirarse como campeón de Pompeya Aine estaba nerviosa sentía la tensión de su domina y Naevia unirse a la suya propia esa tensión no le agrado al romano que la acompañaba

-no sabía que conocieras también a Crixus –expreso Numerius celoso

-lo hago dominus somos amigos lo conozco desde que fue recluta es como un hermano para mí la mayoría de los gladiadores en la ludus lo son

Le expreso eso suavizo el semblante del muchacho al saberse sin competencia

-bien porque no me gusta que otros toquen mis cosas en cuanto mi padre regrese de su viaje será tu compra y regresaras con nosotros a roma no pasaras más tiempo entre esos animales

-si dominus

Mientras Crixus era masacrado Lucrecia se empezó a desmayar

-vaya tu mujer no tolera ver a tu hombre acabado

-lo siento es el calor

-llévenla a la villa

-si dominus

-tu no Aine Naevia, tú tienes otros asuntos que atender aquí seguro Lucrecia lo entiende

Esta solo asintió mientras la sacaban de ahí

-se levanta

-tiene el corazón de un león si cae en la arena no será sin luchar –susurro Aine al reconocer en su amigo el fuego de antaño

-así es como resurge un campeón- expreso Feliz Aine cuando Crixus aplasto la cabeza de Pericles

-brindemos para festejar que mi campeón vuelve a estar en forma

-si debemos festejar sin duda –dijo Numerius mientras besaba a Aine y la acariciaba sin pudor alguno creyéndose ya dueño de la chica

-dominus –interrumpió los festejos un mensajero

-que interrumpe los festejos de la casa de Battiatus

-la caravana del magistrado fue encontrada en las afueras de la ciudad sus guardias muertos

\- y mi esposo

-no está su cuerpo pero hay rastros que vuelven a la ciudad

-una traición pero quien haría algo así

-no lo sé pero lo encontraremos

-este suceso me llena de pena si en algo logro ayudar

-no será necesario

-alistare a mis hombres para la búsqueda Numerius tu presencia es bienvenida si así lo deseas

-no Quintus lo quiero a mi lado

-madre –dijo Numerius molesto mientras estrechaba contra si a Aine y se separaba de su madre

-no lo perderé de mi vista

-está bien entonces

-vamos a buscar a tu padre muchacho

-mi ave espera con mi madre por favor

-Aine haz compañía a la esposa del magistrado será escoltada a la villa con Lucrecia no debe estar sola cuando halla noticias se la haremos saber

-si dominus


	29. Chapter 29

En la villa y en toda Capua se respiraba un ambiente de conspiración y sangre

-querida toma un poco de vino te calmara

-mi esposo y mi hijo Lucrecia nada me tranquilizaría ahora

-con la ayuda de los dioses regresaran a su lado domina solo podemos orar por su regreso

-palabras muy ciertas Aine al menos la oración nos traerá algo de paz

La esposa del magistrado miró con agradecimiento a la esclava que su hijo favorecía tanto y se dispuso a rezar, el grupo de búsqueda regreso con las noticias de la traición de Solonius y el cuerpo del magistrado

-madre

La mujer se desplomo sin saber que hacer

-no deben preocuparse el padre del muchacho será vengado y toda Capua sabrá la clase de escoria que es Solonius

La mujer los miro con los ojos llenos de agradecimiento

-para lo que necesiten son bienvenidos en nuestra villa

-gracias Lucrecia

-Naevia guía a la esposa del magistrado a una habitación y ve que este cómoda

-si domina

La mujer se retiró destrozada mientras su hijo se quedaba con Battiatus

-quiero que Solonius sea humillado en la arena quiero que lo mate un gladiador quiero sangre y venganza

-y la tendrás Numerius la tendrás

-gracias tu parte en esto no será olvidada Battiatus

-lo agradezco pero no piense en eso ha sido un día muy largo debes descansar te ofrezco un lecho y reposo para que descanses Aine guía a Numerius a una habitación y acompáñalo confórtalo tras esta dura perdida

-si dominus

Aine guio al muchacho a una alcoba al llegar este solo se desplomo en la cama llorando viéndolo en esa posición era difícil para Aine recordar que era un asesino que la sangre de su amigo Barro se hallaba en esas manos el chico la miró con disculpa

-soy un espectáculo lamentable para un romano

-el dolor nunca lo es sáquelo dominus deje salir ese dolor y esa herida de su interior para que cuando vea en la arena al asesino de su padre solo halla en sus ojos la promesa de venganza y muerte que merece escoria como esa

El chico se recostó en el regazo de Aine y se abrazó con fuerza a ella

-quédate conmigo esta noche no como mi amante solo como una compañía como un bálsamo para este dolor

-como usted desee dominus

El chico lloro toda la noche y Aine velo su sueño cuando al fin se durmió sintió pena por él y por si misma después de todo Naevia había tenido razón era solo un niño en ropas de hombre uno al que habían utilizado de tantas maneras en un juego de poder ya solo quería escapar de ese infierno el fuego de su alma había sido apagado por las lágrimas de dolor de un romano al comprender el sufrimiento que también había tras sus juegos de poder

A la mañana siguiente Numerius despertó en su regazo aun abrazado a su cintura y la miró con ternura

-te quedaste

-como usted me lo pidió dominus

-ya no es decisión de mi padre si no mía te comprare de esta ludus y juntos dejaremos Capua y todo esto atrás

-como usted guste dominus

El chico la beso con ternura

-debo hablar con mi madre de mis intenciones y aclarar el asunto de la ejecución y los juegos que tendrán lugar seré el hombre que mi padre quería que fuera

Beso a Aine y dejo la habitación, después de esos días los preparativos para los juegos habían mantenido ocupado a Numerius para pensar en su lujuria pero la oferta había sido hecha un día antes de la ejecución de Solonius Aine fue llamada

-Aine mi ave he cambiado de parecer serás vendida me temo a Numerius

Aine miró a su dominus con confusión pero sin mostrar su resentimiento se esperaba esto sin el padre obstaculizando el camino de Quintus este debía ganarse el favor del joven

-será lo mejor Aine en roma con él te esperara una vida mejor lejos de estas paredes te echaremos de menos pero es un buen camino para ti hay que saber tomar las oportunidades cuando nos llegan y esta es una que no queremos negarte –le dijo la domina llena de ternura

-gracias dominus no seré una decepción para la casa de Battiatus

-Aine tienes mi permiso para despedirte de tus amigos en un mes serás vendida una vez que la situación dela familia de Numerius se estabilice y asuma su puesto en el senado será momento de partir

-gracias Dominus les daré la noticia después de los juegos no quiero distraerlos de sus ocupaciones

-muy considerado de tu parte querida

Aine recorrió la villa y llego a la alcoba que compartía con Naevia está la miro interrogante

-me han vendido soy propiedad de Numerius ahora me iré en un mes –exclamo llorando era la primera vez que Naevia la veía desmoronarse de tal manera desde la muerte de Melita nunca se había quebrado así, había llorado a su amigos caídos si pero no se había vuelto a quebrar así

-es definitivo

-si el pago se ha hecho dominus asegurara así el apoyo del muchacho para el senado ya cuenta con el patrocinio de Glaver gracias al error de Ilithia ahora contara con la ayuda de Numerius

-ya se lo dijiste a

-no mañana lucharan no quiero perturbarlos les diré después de los juegos voy a escapar Naevia no seré una esclava prefiero morir en una cruz que ese destino

-pero él no sería un mal dominus te aprecia como mujer inclusive

-no solo sería eso su esclava y yo no ansió eso además cada vez que me toca sintió como una parte de mi muere al no ser el toque de Segovax no me consumiré poco a poco prefiero morir

Naevia reconoció la verdad en las palabras de su amiga y sintió dolor el saber que perdería a otra hermana como a diona, la torturaba saber que no podía hacer nada para salvarla o hacerla cambiar de parecer


	30. Chapter 30

Los juegos llegaron y Aine estuvo al lado de Numerius en todo momento apreciándolos vio las victorias de sus amigos todos de la casa de Battiatus cuando llego el turno de la victoria de Segovax esta solo agacho la vista esquivando su mirada ante la confusión de este

-todos campeones bien lo decías mi ave

-la casa de Battiatus solo ofrece lo mejor como has comprobado en múltiples ocasiones

-no lo dudo ya Battiatus

Dijo el joven sosteniendo la mano de Aine sentada a su lado

-ciudadanos de Capua hoy nos reunimos no solo por juegos y diversión un motivo más triste nos reúne el corregir un horrible crimen que tuvo lugar en nuestras calles en contra nuestra ciudad y corazones el homicidio del magistrado Titus Calavius arrancado de nuestro lado y el de su esposa y su noble hijo pero hoy seremos testigos de la justicia la mente que planeo este vil acto por ambición será ejecutado aquí ante nuestros propios ojos entra Solonius el enemigo del pueblo

Aine vio entrar al hombre que sabía inocente pero por el cual no sentía ningún tipo de estima y cada vez se convencía más que estando entre romanos era la mejor forma de pudrirse los vio abuchear a un hombre que antes habían aclamado en su sed de sangre y sintió asco

-quien equilibrara el asunto restaurando el honor de nuestra ciudad quien hará justicia este día

La multitud empezó a clamar por su amigo y Aine supo que el sería el ejecutor por eso no había peleado un obsequio a las masas sin embargo cuando lo vio salir a la arena y mirar hacia ellos en el pulvinus vio a ese hombre recién llegado a Capua ese que tenía fuego en su interior ese que quería escapar y ser libre y vio su oportunidad de salir de ese nido de serpientes

-tu esposo fue un obsequio de los dioses Numerius estaría perdido sin su ayuda y consejo

-es bueno saber que los conforta el apoyo

-a todos nos conforta él y Aine han sido un gran consuelo para mi muchacho agradezco que la hayan cedido en venta después de saber el aprecio que le tienen

-es lo menos que podíamos hacer

-así es, un poco de generosidad mostrada a una romana cuya perdida se llora en todas las calles de roma misma

-Ilithia cuando llegaste no habíamos sabido nada de ti

-era imposible no hacerlo con esta tragedia en tus hombros amiga mía

-hablaste con tu esposo sobre el patrocinio a la casa de Battiatus

-el mismo vendrá en unos días a discutir en persona ese acuerdo

Aine se tensó al reconocer la voz de Ilithia pero Numerius solo apretó su mano

-no temas todo sigue igual mi ave ella no cambia nada

El chico estaba disfrutando el sufrimiento de Solonius tras cada corte que el tracio le infundía cuando la cabeza de Solonius voló por los aires Aine logro ver algo de la paz que el chico necesitaba alcanzar sus ojos y sintió pena por el un alma tan joven corrompida de esa forma y las responsabilidades que debía afrentar ahora el mundo que le esperaba no era nada alentador pero al menos lo alejaría dejándola hacer su planes

Esa noche todo eran celebraciones en la ludus Aine debía hablar con sus amigos y dar la noticia aprovecharía que algunas ofrendas serían entregadas a los que habían peleado y se escabullo con ellas primero vería a Crixus

-hola bueno ver al campeón regresar

-creí que tu campeón era el tracio

-vas a insistir con eso

-es cierto tú tienes mejor gusto en razas más no en espécimen tu campeón me temo no te espera aquí

-en estos momentos hablar con él es lo último que quiero

-te ha hecho daño

-no me lo he hecho yo sola al permitirme sentir lo que siento Crixus me han vendido en un mes partiré a Roma con Numerius

El galo miró a su amiga tan destrozada y abatida y no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza

-y solo eso te rindes esa no es la Aine que ayude a forjar y entrenar

-no pero es la Aine que vas a ver hasta que llegue el momento oportuno

-vas a intentar

-no voy a intentar voy a escapar o morir en una cruz no seré un juguete romano

Crixus intento pensar un argumento para rebatir eso pero no lo encontró

-no lo intentes no hay nada que me haga desistir

-por eso no quieres verle has elegido tu libertad o la muerte

La chica asintió mientras su amigo la abrazaba

-Naevia ya lo sabe

-desde que me dieron la noticia ayer

-por eso no viniste a desearnos suerte como siempre

La chica asintió

-esto la va a destrozar

-lo sé por eso espero que la cuides cuando me haya ido y que ganes tu libertad para que puedas reclamarla dominus te dará lo que quieras incluso contra los deseos de domina siempre y cuando valgas algo para él

-y así lo hare

-debo ver al tracio hay cosas que quiero saber

-él es parte de tu plan cierto

-eso es lo que necesito averiguar si ves a Segovax dile que hablare con él en unos minutos

Cuando llego a la celda de Espartaco lo vio con Mira quien trataba de convencerlo sin mucho éxito más no fue eso lo que le complació oír sino la declaración de los labios de Espartaco

-el arrebato la vida de Sura por orden de Battiatus

-y planeas vengarte –escucho a Mira alterada –no puedes hacer eso Espartaco

-y porque no, no es como si las intrigas de este dominus no nos hubiesen dañado lo suficiente a todos

-se vengaran de él a expensas de la vida de otros

La miraron confundidos

-que no conocen las leyes romanas si un esclavo derrama la sangre del amo todos los demás morirán siguiendo el destino del trasgresor

-cada quien su destino y yo el mío

-y si no te quedaras a esperar la justicia si huyeras

-la cruz o la ejecución publica es lo que te espera si tomas ese camino –les dijo Mira mirándolos con terror

-mejor eso a vivir bajo el yugo romano me alegra ver que has vuelto de entre los muertos Tracio

-también a mí me alegra ver que has regresado mascota que tienes en mente

-nos asesinaran

-entonces delátanos –la reto Aine pero no vio en los ojos de Mira miedo si no envidia -o ven con nosotros

Sin embargo la chica salió confundida de esa celda ante tan negras perspectivas mientras los conspiradores trataban de dar forma a su plan con promesas de venganza y muerte cuando terminaron sin llegar a nada conciso salvo que debían actuar antes de la próxima luna en un mes Aine se retiró encontró a su amante esperando por ella en la celda de Barca

-por un momento creí que no vendrías y que Crixus jugaba con mi mente

-me temo que otros asuntos me distraían –dijo la chica rehuyendo su mirada

-que hice para que eso ojos no deseen mirarme que ofensa cometí para que mi diosa no se digne a mirarme

-nada pero me temo que solo así te sea más fácil, ya no podemos vernos más

-porque

-es lo mejor

-si lo es dímelo de frente sin que tus ojos me rehúyan

Al levantar la vista Segovax vio las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de Aine y se arrepintió de sus duras palabras

-yo

-solo dímelo y te dejare en paz

-no puedo, es que a mí me vendieron voy a escapar no toleraría mi vida a lado de un hombre que no seas tú prefiero la muerte en la arena o en la cruz que el toque en mi piel de ese romano noche tras noche mientras pienso y deseo que sean los tuyos

-mi domina ha regresado si se lo pido

-esa mujer le debe obediencia a nuestros amos sus actos la han puesto en esa posición, además no ayuda a nadie que no sea a si misma moriría antes de deberle nada a esa serpiente

Segovax dio una patada en una de las abandonadas jaulas de Barca

-te oirán guarda silencio

-para que, qué más da la muerte si ya no podre tenerte

-huye conmigo

-como

-apoya a Espartaco en su escape y planes va a cobrar venganza apóyalo y nos iremos o caeremos juntos

-El tracio no se ira es campeón

-tiene motivos no solo de huir si no de buscar venganza contra los dominus yo voy a ayudarlo después de eso el único camino que quedara para seguir vivos es huir

Segovax miró a esa chica a su lado a esa hermosa mujer tan frágil e indefensa pero reconoció en sus ojos el fuego que recorría a los gladiadores esa niña como la llamaban Crixus y Enomau no lo era, tampoco era una mujer que necesitara protección como el la veía reconoció en ese instante a una guerrera y supo muy a su pesar que su destino y su alma ya le pertenecían a ella

-vamos a morir

-si no quieres yo

-no me mal entiendas vamos a morir pero lo haremos juntos apoyare al tracio


	31. Chapter 31

Tras ese mutuo acuerdo dieron rienda a su pasión hasta que fue tiempo de que Aine volviese a la villa para que no se notase su ausencia al regresar noto que Naevia no estaba en su alcoba eso le preocupo Naevia no era descuidada por mucho que ansiara el toque de Crixus no se arriesgaría a ser descubierta

-domina te llama Aine – le informo una de las esclavas de placer mientras pasaba por ahí

Al llegar a la habitación de sus amos oyó su discusión

-la entregaste como una zorra sin más

-es solo una esclava

-era mi esclava una de la cual cuide su virtud desde niña para darla como un obsequio

-un obsequio que se desperdiciaba se le ha dado un uso

-era para un campeón no para un indigno el solo imaginar el miembro de ese sucio perro sirio Ashur en su interior es una traición en sí mismo

-el sirio merecía una recompensa y pidió por ella o por Aine

Lucrecia miró con odio a su marido Aine solo la oyó resoplar desde afuera de la habitación

-menos mal Aine le pertenece a Numerius igual la hubieses dado a ese indigno de haber podido

-el hombre ha resultado útil Lucrecia merece recompensa aleja tus ideas de eso y concentrémonos en la visita de Glaber y como ese patrocinio nos elevara- Aine sintió como la furia recorría su cuerpo su amiga con ese perro si pudiera ella misma castraría al infeliz ahora estaba con Espartaco que más daba que sus amos sufrieran

-dominus me llamaba

-si querida tráenos agua por favor e indícale a Naevia cuando la veas que quiero hablar con ella

-si domina

Después de esa noche todo en la villa se fue en picada los planes de escape y venganza se vieron interrumpido cuando descubrieron la presencia de Aurelia en la villa como una esclava más, le llegada del legado Glaver no trajo nada consigo más que la prueba de que las promesas de Ilithia eran huecas

-van a matarlo

-cállate Mira

-pero Aine son hombres armados y son cuatro

-ya venció a tres y terminara con los otros no sin heridas pero eso le enseñara a Glaver una lección de humildad al igual que a su zorra además de que hay cosas que pasaron en esta casa que pueden obligar al legado a doblegarse

-vaya has doblegado al hombre me pregunto si se arrodillaría ante mi

Espartaco miró a Aurelia y a Aine ante esa petición mientras que Aurelia solo lo miraba con desprecio Aine le asintió si pretendían salir de ahí bien parados necesitaban ser pacientes con lo que no contaban fue con la explosión de Crixus ante las provocaciones de Ashur lo cual desencadeno la furia del legado y la de Lucrecia a su vez

-maldita zorra hace cuanto te burlas a mis espaldas, hace cuánto le abres las piernas

Con cada pregunta Lucrecia golpeaba a Naevia, Mira sostenía a Aine quien junto con ella había sido apartada para acompañar a su domina mientras Battiatus trataba de calmar los ánimos

-tu sabias lo que sentía solo tú y Aine y aun así me traicionaste

En eso la llave del guardia callo de las ropas de Naevia

-de donde la sacaste zorra

-yo la tome

-para acostarte con Crixus maldita perra desagradecida

Después de abofetearla Aine sintió como la ira la consumía mientras Mira la sujetaba junto con Aurelia mientras tapaban su boca

-si intervienes será peor –le susurraba para calmarla Mira

-Crixus nunca la amo solo hizo lo que se le ordeno-Aine se había calmado pero mantenía las lágrimas a raya no sin esfuerzo

-Aine

-si domina

-una daga

-pero

-no me cuestiones y pruébame tu lealtad si es que no sabías de esto la daga

Aine miró a Naevia quien solo asintió mientras la domina esperaba mirándola retadoramente Aine le entrego la daga que estaba en la mesa con la fruta vio con horror como su domina marcaba con una cicatriz el rostro de su amiga y le tusaba el pelo

-no voy a matarte esclava querías ser una zorra pues bien eso serás de villa en villa como ofrenda para honrar las alianzas de la casa de Battiatus, Mira prepara todo para que esta sea transportada ahora Aine sígueme

Aine le dirigió a Naevia una mirada de disculpa y horror tras ver como era su estado y siguió a su domina jurándose que esa mujer sufriría y pagaría cada golpe que su amiga había recibido

Cuando alcanzo a su domina la vio confrontar junto con Battiatus al legado y su esposa los vio jugar su última carta exponiendo el crimen de Ilithia obteniendo así su ansiado patrocinio

Esa noche Aine vio como Crixus era azotado y el guardia que perdió su llave decapitado

-esta noche sabrán que es lo que le espera a los traidores a la casa de Battiatus ningún hombre está a salvo ni gladiador ni campeón ni romano –dijo Quintus arrojándoles la cabeza de Héctor

-la culpa es mía me temo por ser blando con ustedes pero eso no seguirá el legado Claudios Glaber es nuestro nuevo patrón y corregiré ese error ahora

-comienza Enomau

Con cada azote que recibía Crixus la ira de Aine crecía al igual que sus lágrimas se derramaban detrás de sus dominus ante la mirada de Segovax y Espartaco quienes compartían el dolor uno por venganza al igual que ella y otro solo porque la amaba

-Espero que después de esto tus encuentros con ese galo terminen

-Quintus yo

-no digas nada siempre lo he sabido que me creas tonto es suficientemente malo, como no me afectaba hacía como que no pasaba nada pero eso ha finalizado dedica tus atenciones a nuestro hijo y a que no se pierda está claro

-ya basta Enomau

Aine vio como Naevia corría después de que Crixus fue azotado hacia él vio como Enomau dejo que ellos hablaran y se despidieran la vio partir desde el balcón vio con el fuego que todo lo consumía a los nuevos romanos y se juró a si misma que haría todo cuanto pudiera por producirles a Battiatus, Lucrecia y Ashur todo el dolor del que fuera capaz

Mientras esa noche en las celdas los gladiadores eran castigados a su vez por la mano de los romanos de Glaver

-púdrete maldito romano

-si yo fuera tu cuidaría más mi lengua

-este agujero cada vez se llena más de mierda como pretendes campeón que no reaccionemos

-tal vez sería mejor no estar aquí cuando esta alcance nuestras bocas

-que dices

-nada

-nada suena como un escape –menciono duro interesado

-como pretendes que nada se abra camino entre Battiatus y los malditos romanos recién llegados

-solo hay un camino los mataremos

-como

-tendremos ayuda de la villa

-tu ayuda tendrá que ser de una mano muy capaz o muy loca para intentarlo dado los tiempos que se nos vienen- comento Duro

-mi ayuda iba a intentarlo sola


	32. Chapter 32

Los preparativos llegaron y con ellos al oportunidad pese al nuevo régimen de control gracias a su posición Aine aún gozaba de ciertos privilegios además de que después de la traición de Naevia la domina confiaba en ella mucho más ya que Aine nunca había experimentado ningún tipo de atención hacia Crixus

Los días pasaban y bajo el nuevo régimen eran más largos peor pronto se presentó la oportunidad

-Aine

-si dominus

-quiero que bajes con escolta y me traigas a doctore y que reconfortes a Espartaco en su celda aunque no lo creas aún tiene sus privilegios se comportó a la altura durante la visita de Glaver

-si dominus pero me dejaran pasar ya sabe por el nuevo régimen

-si alguno de los hombres de Glaver te da problemas solo recuérdales los motivos del patrocinio que nos proporciona su amo que te den privacidad aunque estés con Espartaco aún le perteneces a Numerius

-si dominus

La chica camino confusa pero siguiendo órdenes feliz ya que no se le había ocurrido como comunicar su plan y esta era una buena opción al llegar a la puerta de las celdas se presentó su primera prueba

-que pretendes aquí esclava

-soy ofrenda para el campeón

-esas mierdas se acabaron y tu amo lo sabe lárgate zorra

-mi amo me indico que si tenía problemas les recordara cual es la razón del patrocinio de su amo a mi dominus y a esta ludus

-como te atreves tu

-déjala pasar después de todo solo es una chiquilla que daño puede causar solo revisa que no cargue armas

Los guardias la revisaron y pese a que su lujuria era alta estaban bien entrenados la llevaron a la que había sido la celda de Espartaco antes y la hicieron esperar ahí

-tienes solo 1 hora tracio disfruta tu obsequio

En cuanto salieron y los dejaron la chica lo miró cuando estuvieron seguros que estaban solos hablo al fin

-se cuándo hacerlo

-cuando

-habrá una fiesta por el patrocinio se dice que abra una exhibición de una pelea a muerte se espera que mates a Crixus ese día

-habrá romanos muy importantes

-con más razón habrá más seguridad

-Si pero también estarán distraídos no lo esperarían porque es ilógico hacerlo ahí estarán vulnerables en el balcón y todos congregados en un punto

-como entraremos

-eso no lo sé aún pero me hare cargo de eso Mira está dentro lo intentara con nosotros al igual que muchas de las esclavas que han sido utilizadas por los romanos al menos la mitad de los de la villa lo intentaran

-y la otra mitad

-no lo saben no soy tonta solo hable con quienes creí podría contar pero tienes que convencer a todos los gladiadores sin ellos será imposible

-déjamelo a mi

–si no funciona nos espera la cruz lo sabes verdad

-lo sé pero ya no tengo nada que perder

El día de la celebración llego Aine no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacer Espartaco para convencer a los gladiadores la mitad por lo menos apoyaban a Crixus y mientras este no se levantara con ellos estaban perdidos

El día de la celebración llego Aine estaba ataviada como una romana de nuevo como lo había estado en la ceremonia de Numerius

-estas segura de que funcionara

-no en estos momentos no estoy segura de nada Mira solo sé que es lo único que tenemos espero que Espartaco haya convencido a Crixus o todo esto será inútil

-tu aún estarías a salvo se te perdonaría porque ya no perteneces a Battiatus –le comento la chica algo nerviosa

-te equivocas si esto no funciona no me apartaran de Segovax y mi libertad me quitare la vida yo misma – le indico la chica mientras mostraba una daga que cargaba entre sus túnicas

-entonces más vale que tengamos éxito

Aine le sonrió a Mira este plan era descabellado habían cada parte trabajado en lo que les correspondía pero no podían saber de los avances del otro lado solo podían confiar en que estaba hecho y si no pues caerían todos juntos

Cuando los romanos comenzaron a llegar Aine recibió a su nuevo amo en la entrada de la villa

-mi ave

-dominus

-Numerius ave solo Numerius después de hoy solo te referirás a mí como dominus en presencia de otros romanos cuando estemos solos solo seré Numerius

-si do Numerius

-eso me gusta más el día de hoy promete ser insuperable

-lo será no tengas dudas que lo será

-has visto al campeón en qué estado se encuentra

-en óptimas condiciones listo para la batalla aunque me temo que no podrás verlo antes de tiempo como acostumbras con las nuevas reglas del patrocinio

-o si Battiatus ya me informo de eso una verdadera pena aunque con tu toque podrías alejarla de mi mente sin duda

-Aine dominus te necesita

La chica miro interrogante a Numerius después de todo era su nuevo amo pero este solo asintió

-hoy es tu ultimo día como esclava de esta casa ve termina tus labores aquí mi ave esta noche partiremos a Roma

-si dominus

El chico la miró sonriendo mientras esta salía con Mira

-no entiendo porque desprecias ese destino te iría bien

-puede que sí pero mi libertad es lo que ansió y una vida que sea mía no de alguien más tienes la llave

-si pero no sé en qué momento la seguridad es mucha y yo

-no te preocupes yo te daré la señal de cuando actuar solo espero que ellos estén listos tú lo estas

Mira descubrió un cuchillo dentro de su ropa

-bien si esto sale mal me temo será mejor quitarnos la vida que morir en la arena o en la cruz, ahora supongo debo bailar antes del gran evento

-si una última exhibición por la casa de Battiatus

La chica fue a alistarse y esperar a los invitados ante la mirada atenta de su nuevo dominus quien la seguía por toda la sala

-es un placer recibirlos aquí en la honorable casa de Battiatus como primera ofrenda les ofrezco la última presentación del ave de Capua bajo el dominio de la casa de Battiatus

Los romanos estallaron en aplausos y recibieron de buen grado la ofrenda mientras Numerius veía bailar a su esclava sintió celos de todas las miradas que recibía en cuanto fuese su asunto Aine dejaría de divertir a otros solo sería para él

-es una pena Quintus que esta niña no vaya a bailar más


	33. Chapter 33

Pronto llego el tiempo de la pelea la cual encendió los corazones de los romanos durante la batalla Espartaco buscaba la mirada de Aine y Mira quienes eran las encargadas de abrir la reja

Mientras Aine atendía a los invitados como una cortesía por ser su último día en la ludus se acercó a Mira

-Ashur le dio una porquería a Crixus él tiene que perder cuando veas que comienza a perder poder será la señal iras a abrir la reja

-domina lo notara

-no lo hará yo haré una escena los distraeré estas lista

Mira asintió nerviosa vieron a Crixus caer y Aine solo le sonrió en eso se hizo con un jarrón y se lo tiro encima a Ilithia

-esclava inútil este era un vestido más costoso que tu vida

-es solo un vestido Ilithia

-eso lo dice la esposa de un lanista sin clase – siseo molesta la romana mientras tiraba del brazo a Aine haciéndole daño a lo cual esta solo se dejó hacer

-Ilithia vas a soltar a mi esclava ahora

-pero es una esclava

-si pero es mía –le reclamo Numerius seguro

Mientras los romanos discutían no notaron a Crixus ayudar a saltar hacía ellos a Espartaco y así comenzó el baño de sangre Aine entre la confusión fue separada de Numerius mejor así no quería tener que matarlo después de todo no a él no lo quería era verdad pero no deseaba su muerte ya no, quería la de Ilithia y la de Lucrecia desenfundo su daga y se dispuso a ayudar a matar romanos a Espartaco se topó con Ashur en primer lugar quien la miró con burla

-interesante plan niñita esta vez no te ayudaran sabrás lo que es la espada de un gladiador-le dijo este que se había hecho con una espada en la confusión mientras huían los invitados

-no necesito ayuda para vencer a un lisiado voy a disfrutar acabándote sirio

Ashur se lanza contra ella pero él estaba fuera de forma y el entrenamiento de Enomau, Crixus Barca y Auctus daba sus frutos en los movimientos de Aine le corto de nuevo en el pecho haciéndolo gritar de dolor

-maldita perra –le grito este desplomándose en el suelo herido-si tanto deseas mi muerte solo hazlo rápido

-o no te equivocas Ashur no quiero tu muerte quiero tu vida como un despojo pobre e inútil incapaz de valerse por sí mismo –le dijo la chica enterrando la daga en la pierna que Crixus le había lastimado en antaño

Ashur la golpeo en el estómago pero la chica se incorporó de inmediato pese al golpe los romanos que quedaban en el balcón no le prestaban atención por pelear contra el tracio

Ashur se incorporó como pudo y miro con odio a Aine

-esto no cambiara nada lo sabes todo lo que he hecho estas paredes las vidas que he arruinado las vidas de tus amigos esos logros le pertenecen al gran Ashur

-exacto y por eso mismo vivirás como un infeliz condenado-dijo esta mientras enterraba su daga con fuerza en el pecho de Ashur atravesándolo de lado a lado y arrojándolo desde el balcón lo vio al caer incorporarse apenas vivo y se sintió satisfecha el tracio la alcanzo en ese momento

-las puertas

-estarán abiertas

-estas lista ave

-más que nunca tracio mátalos a todos

Le dijo Aine quien se había quedado a su lado en el balcón mientras eran rodeados por los guardias romanos

-quédate atrás

-mírame pelear campeón

Espartaco miró con asombro como Aine mataba sin reparo a un guardia haciéndose con su espada y como la batía en contra de sus oponentes con presteza no era un gladiador sin duda pero reconoció en ella una guerrera hábil entrenada sin duda por Crixus y Enomau ya que peleaba parecido a ellos aunque mucho de su éxito se debiera a que los guardias no se esperaban esa ferocidad de una esclava salió de su asombro cuando vio que la espada de uno de ellos la alcazaba en un costado no hiriéndola de gravedad pero si haciéndola sangrar

Escucho el grito de doctore y Segovax cuando la hirieron pero no la vio retroceder ni un poco el dolor parecía encender aún más pasión en ella ya que se movía más rápido

-estas bien

-solo sigue tracio aún quedan muchos romanos vivos –le dijo ella sonriendo

Siguieron avanzando pero se separaron oyeron los gritos de los gladiadores cuando alcanzaron la villa

-está hecho –susurraba feliz la chica mientras seguía matando y dejando a su paso dolor y desolación cada golpe la liberaba más cada golpe la reconfortaba cada golpe era una venganza por todos su muertos por todo su dolor

Alcanzo la villa y los vio en cuanto Crixus la vio corrió hacía ella

-ahora no me arrepiento de haberte entrenado

La chica le sonrió mientras peleaba con ellos como una más de ellos se les unió Segovax quien la cubrió en cada momento mientras luchaban asegurándose que nadie volviese a herirla todo fue un baño de sangre pero solo a Aine le interesaba una presa Lucrecia la vio escabullirse junto con Numerius quien la miraba lleno de dolor

Los siguió cargaría con la muerte del niño en su conciencia de ser necesario

-no detente

-pero Lucrecia

-sabes que no quieres herir al chico ve Crixus

Segovax la detuvo Aine lo miró con resentimiento pero no se lo discutió continuaron masacrando romanos sin reparo terminando el trabajo Aine se rencontró con Crixus

-y Segovax – le pregunto al ver su estado lleno de sangre afortunadamente al parecer no de ella

-se quedó terminando a los soldados donde esta Espartaco y Mira

-de ella no sé nada Espartaco buscaba a dominus

De pronto escucharon un susurro

-Quintus, Quintus

Crixus se aproximó a Lucrecia cerrándole la salida

-tenía razón domina aún quedan asuntos pendientes entre usted y yo donde esta Naevia

-sácame con dominus de la villa y te lo diré

-yo no le creo

-y haces bien no te dirá donde mando a Naevia la ruta que siguió preferiría arrancarse la lengua a decírtelo

-Aine porque, yo te quería

-curiosa muy curiosa forma de demostrar afecto tienen los romanos

-te dimos todo

La chica miro a su domina sonriendo irónicamente mientras la apuntaba con la espada

-Crixus nuestro hijo –se giró suplicante Lucrecia hacía el galo

-prefiero verlo muerto que alimentándose de su pecho –le dijo este mientras le atravesaba el vientre con la espada sin embargo para Aine ese dolor no era suficiente se acercó con la espada en mano al rostro de Lucrecia

-esto es por Naevia –le susurro mientras con la espada atravesaba su rostro de la comisura del ojo al labio

Aine salió y encontró a su paso por toda la villa los destrozos y olor a muerte no se arrepentía pero si lo hizo de lo que vio, encontró a Aurelia matando a Numerius lo vio convulsionar y se acercó a él mientras Espartaco trataba de calmar a la mujer de Barro, tomo al chico en sus brazos y lo acuno en sus últimos momentos este solo la miró con el dolor en sus ojos

-porque –alcanzo a susurrar con su pocas fuerzas

-porque no somos juguetes ni propiedades, ustedes solos escogieron este destino naciste como romano nosotros no nacimos para ser sus esclavos

-yo te

-shhhh descansa Numerius eres la única muerte que lamentare de los romanos este día duerme ahora y alcanza la paz en el sueño eterno –el chico la miró suplicante

-solo un beso tu ultimo regalo para mí, mi ave –dijo el chico tosiendo sangre Aine no tuvo corazón para negárselo sentía la mirada de Enomau y el tracio en ella pero no le importo se inclinó y beso al romano con ternura y este expiro después de eso mientras ella rompía en llanto

-Aine – se acercó a ella Enomau

-estoy bien revisemos a nuestros propios muertos –dijo la chica dejando el cuerpo de Numerius en el piso con cuidado

Siguió a Espartaco a donde estaba Quintus y lo vio luchar con él se colocó junto a Segovax quien estaba bien, herido si pero bien la recibió en un abrazo al verla llorando después de que Espartaco reclamara la vida de Quintus

-he hecho esto porque es lo justo hemos vivido y perdido amigos, hermanos, madres, padres, amantes al capricho de los amos por muchas décadas no permitiré eso no volveré a ver que un hermano muere solamente por mero deporte, no veré un corazón arrancado o el aliento de ninguno de nosotros expirar por mero capricho por ninguna causa sé que no todos estaban de acuerdo con esto pero está hecho sus vidas les pertenecen ahora hagan con ellas lo que quieran huyan vivan o únanse a nosotros y haremos que Roma tiemble

El grito de los gladiadores y algunos esclavos resonó se habían perdido vidas si pero habían sido cobradas otras eran libres y ahora es cuando los verdaderos problemas empezaban


End file.
